Cauchemar sans fin
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Après leurs aventures sur l'île de la viande et surtout Thriller Bark, les Mugiwaras ont besoin de repos. Alors quand ils trouvent un petit paradis ils comptent bien en profiter. Mais Nami a un comportement étrange, elle semble avoir des ennuis. TERMINEE!
1. Prologue: Insomnie et exploration

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, après « Nakamas » et « Cap sur l'île de la viande », avec une nouvelle fic à chapitres. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout aux précédentes, que ce soit pour le style ou l'ambiance. J'ai eu envie d'expérimenter un nouveau style d'écriture, plus centré sur un personnage et sa psychologie. C'est la première fois que j'essaye, j'espère que ça vous plaira (j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me décider à me lancer)._

_J'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews (siouplé), et surtout que vous passerez un bon moment (ou… un moment quoi…). Sur ce : bonne lecture !_

_Ps : J'ai failli oublier… Les personnages de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda ! Tous ! Et il n'est pas prêteur…_

_Ps2 : comme vous allez immédiatement vous en rendre compte, j'ai toujours autant de mal pour trouver des titres (on ne se refait pas)._

**Cauchemar sans fin**

**Prologue **: Insomnie et exploration

Nami soupira et se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Près d'elle, Robin dormait d'un sommeil paisible, et c'était encore plus insupportable pour la navigatrice qui cherchait le sommeil depuis des heures. Elle frappa son oreiller et ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre. Mais rien à faire, le sommeil la fuyait. Elle se retourna à nouveau en rejetant les draps et, sur le dos, fixa le plafond d'un regard noir. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle s'était couchée il y a plusieurs heures, en même temps que Robin qui partageait sa chambre, mais alors que d'habitude elle sombrait rapidement dans le sommeil, cette fois il semblait la fuir. Elle avait entendu la respiration de son amie ralentir, indiquant qu'elle s'endormait, alors qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus en sentant le temps filer. Elle avait essayé de changer de position, avec oreiller et sans oreiller, avec drap et sans. Rien n'y faisait. Elle se tournait et se retournait, désespérant de trouver enfin le sommeil.

Et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, elle repassait dans sa tête tous les évènements des derniers temps. Ce qui s'était passé à Water Seven et Enies Lobby, d'abord, puis leur aventure sur l'île de la viande. Mais ce qui occupait toutes ses pensées, c'était Thriller Bark. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir et tenta de penser à autre chose, elle ne voulait pas se remémorer ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

Elle finit par se lever en soupirant. Enfilant un gilet sur sa chemise de nuit, elle quitta discrètement la chambre, enviant une fois de plus Robin qui dormait si paisiblement. Elle sortit sur le pont, appréciant de sentir l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds nus. Ils étaient toujours dans le Triangle Florian mais, si aux environs de Thriller Bark le temps était brumeux et humide, depuis quelques jours le climat s'était considérablement réchauffé. Nami s'accouda au bastingage et ferma les yeux, appréciant de sentir une légère brise venir lui caresser le visage, faisant doucement voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. La nuit était exceptionnellement claire, et en rouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme put contempler l'un des plus beaux ciels étoilés qu'elle ait jamais vus. C'était un spectacle apaisant, et elle se détendit rapidement. Baissant les yeux, elle vit l'île mystérieuse qu'ils avaient découverte en fin de journée.

- Île droit devant !

Nami était en train de remplir consciencieusement le journal de bord dans sa cabine lorsqu'elle avait entendu Zoro faire cette annonce. Etonnée, elle était sortie de sa cabine.

- Zoro tu dois te tromper, la prochaine île est celle des hommes-poissons.

- Je sais bien ce que je vois, lui avait répondu le jeune homme aux cheveux verts via le haut-parleur de la vigie.

- A tous les coups cet ivrogne a encore trop bu, avait suggéré Sanji qui était surgi de nulle part, faisant sursauter Nami. Et il voit flou.

- Je t'entends espèce d'ero-cook à la manque ! avait protesté Zoro, faisant grésiller le haut-parleur. Viens me le dire en face si t'es un homme !

- T'as qu'à descendre…

- Monte si tu l'oses !

- Descends que je te calme !

Nami l'avait fait taire d'un magistral coup de poing qui avait envoyé le cuisinier s'écraser sur le sol.

- Zoro, c'est impossible… Le Log nous indique clairement que la prochaine île est celle des hommes-poissons.

- Mais Nami, tu avais dit pareil avant qu'on découvre l'île de la viande.

Nami et tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers Luffy. Le jeune homme, assis sur la tête de lion, était surexcité, comme toujours lorsqu'ils découvraient une île. Il avait regardé sa navigatrice qui, elle, avait détourné les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas tort, avait-elle simplement répondu. Mais deux îles sans champ magnétique sur la même route, ce serait quand même…

- Etrange ? l'avait interrompu Robin avec son habituel sourire. Mais n'est-ce pas la caractéristique principale de Grand Line ?

- Sans oublier qu'on est toujours dans le Triangle Florian, avait ajouté Brook. Vous pouvez me croire, une île qui apparaît subitement ce n'est pas ce qu'on trouve de plus bizarre dans cette zone.

Nami avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, leurs arguments se tenaient. Elle s'était approchée du bastingage, vite rejointe par les autres pirates, observant l'île vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Elle était petite et couverte de forêts. En son centre se trouvait une haute montagne dont le sommet se perdait dans les quelques nuages qui traversaient le ciel. Les Mugiwaras étaient enthousiastes. Le temps était au beau fixe, chaud et ensoleillé, et ils avaient aperçu de belles plages entourant l'île. Tous espéraient pouvoir prendre un peu de repos dans cet environnement qui semblait si propice à la détente, afin d'oublier la terrible bataille de Thriller Bark et les cicatrices qu'elle leur avait laissé.

Nami était la seule à ne pas être pressée d'arriver. Au contraire, plus ils approchaient et plus elle se sentait anxieuse, et même inquiète, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait fini par s'éloigner de ses nakamas, préférant être au calme. Au moment de rentrer dans la salle de l'aquarium elle avait senti un regard posé sur elle et s'était retournée. Luffy la fixait avec insistance, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. La navigatrice avait haussé les épaules et était entrée dans la salle. Elle y était restée plusieurs heures, seule, à ressasser ses souvenirs et ses pensées, se sentant mélancolique et inquiète sans savoir pourquoi. Finalement, quand elle était ressortie, le soleil se couchait. Ils étaient en train d'ancrer le bateau dans une agréable petite crique à l'abri des regards. Nami n'avait pu réprimer un frisson en regardant l'île.

- Allez on débarque ! avait crié Luffy.

- Il est trop tard Mugiwara, avait dit Franky. On ferait mieux de passer la nuit sur le bateau et d'explorer l'île demain.

- Mais je veux y aller, moi, avait pesté le capitaine en boudant.

- Franky a raison, avait insisté Robin. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend sur cette île et y débarquer de nuit serait vraiment inconscient.

- …, avait répondu Luffy en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Robin-chan a tout à fait raison, était intervenu Sanji. Mais si tu tiens à y aller, tu n'as qu'à prendre le mini-Merry, nous nous allons dîner pendant que c'est chaud mais je suis sûre que tu te fiches de manquer un…

Luffy venait de filer comme l'éclair vers la cuisine.

- Repas…

Les pirates avaient éclaté de rire en suivant rapidement leur capitaine, de peur qu'il ait tout dévoré à leur arrivée. Nami, soulagée d'échapper pour l'instant à la visite de l'île, avait frissonné de nouveau en regardant la montagne.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Nami ? avait demandé Robin en la fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

- Euh… Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens juste un peu… fatiguée.

- Tout le monde l'a remarqué, tu n'es plus la même depuis que nous sommes partis de Thriller Bark. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ça n'est rien, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de repos, ça va aller, l'avait rassurée Nami avec un pâle sourire.

- D'accord, avait répondu Robin après quelques instants. Mais si tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver. Maintenant allons manger, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, sinon nous n'aurons plus rien en arrivant.

La navigatrice avait acquiescé, lui adressant son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps, et elles s'étaient dépêchées de retrouver leurs compagnons qui se battaient pour préserver leurs assiettes de la voracité de Luffy.

Nami sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait la montagne quand elle avait aperçu une lumière venant de celle-ci. Ca avait été très bref, et elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé. La brise s'était rafraîchie et la jeune femme resserra les pans de son gilet autour de son corps. Elle étouffa un bâillement et décida qu'il était temps de refaire un essai, espérant enfin trouver le sommeil. Elle traversa le bateau jusqu'à sa chambre, y entra discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Robin, et se glissa rapidement dans son lit où, à son grand soulagement, elle s'endormit comme une souche.

- Nami… Nami !

La navigatrice grogna et se retourna.

- Nami !

La jeune femme, plongée dans son rêve, sentit que quelqu'un la secouait. Mais elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle luttait.

- Réveille-toi !

- Quoi ?

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir le regard sombre de Robin posé sur elle. Un peu désorientée, Nami se frotta les yeux et s'étira alors que l'archéologue allait ouvrir les volets de leur chambre. La navigatrice se protégea les yeux, agressés par les rayons du soleil, et s'assit lentement au bord du lit.

- On peut dire que tu as le sommeil lourd, commenta Robin pendant que Nami se levait.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée, grogna la rousse en cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements dans la penderie.

- Et bien, tout le monde t'attend pour le petit-déjeuner et on craignait que tu n'aies plus rien à manger si tu tardais trop.

- C'est tout ?

Nami se retourna, ulcérée.

- Tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça ? Mais il m'a fallu des heures pour m'endormir et je faisais un rêve merveilleux !

- Excuse-moi, dit Robin, un peu étonnée par sa réaction. Mais d'habitude tu es toujours la première levée, alors en ne te voyant pas arriver on s'est tous un peu inquiétés. Comme tu n'es pas en forme en ce moment…

La navigatrice grogna, saisit ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle se rendit en traînant les pieds à la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Elle y resta longtemps mais, en sortant, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, elle avait une migraine et se sentait aussi fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle enfila rapidement son t-shirt et son jean, se regarda dans la glace, grimaçant en voyant ses cernes et son teint fatigué, et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses nakamas.

Tout le monde était attablé dans la cuisine, autour d'un énorme petit-déjeuner.

- Oy Nami-swan ! chanta Sanji en voyant entrer la jeune femme. Mon soleil, tu illumines ma journée ! Tu es si…

- Moins fort Sanji, s'il-te-plaît, se plaignit la navigatrice en se laissant tomber sur le banc, entre Robin et Chopper.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le renne, inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un pâle sourire. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Tu aurais dû venir me trouver, ma déesse, intervint Sanji en déposant devant elle une avalanche de pâtisseries. Je t'aurais aidé à trouver le sommeil.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu doutes de rien, toi, dit Zoro, hilare.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, fit Franky en avalant son coca.

- Fermez-la bande de nuls, protesta le cuisinier, vexé.

Mais il le fut encore plus quand il vit Nami repousser ses pâtisseries. Son cœur se brisa et devant son expression désespérée et peinée, la jeune femme se sentit obligée de se justifier.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Sanji-kun, ça a l'air vraiment appétissant mais je n'ai pas faim ce matin… Mais si tu pouvais me faire un grand café, ce serait vraiment parfait, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire.

Le cuisinier, rassuré, se précipita à la cuisine en chantonnant et lui rapporta rapidement une tasse de café brûlant, tandis que Nami soupirait en se massant les tempes.

- Mami, echque che peut awoir nes gako ?

- Avale avant de parler, Luffy, répondit la jeune femme d'un air fatigué.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir tes gâteaux ?

Sans répondre, elle poussa les pâtisseries vers son capitaine qui les avala à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ensuite, son ventre débordant de son bermuda, il poussa un long soupir satisfait.

- Ca va ? T'as assez mangé ? demanda Usopp d'un ton acide en contemplant les piles d'assiettes vides sur la table.

- Bah faut prendre des forces pour aller en exploration !

Nami reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table. Exploration. Elle avait complètement oublié l'île et leur projet de l'explorer. En y repensant, elle se sentit mal sans comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose clochait avec cet endroit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait, un mauvais pressentiment.

- Nami-swan, je vais t'accompagner pour tes mesures, porter ton matériel, te passer de la crème solaire sur le dos, t'aider à enfiler ton bikini…

- Et c'est reparti.

- Ferme-la Marimo, sinon je vais te faire goûter la semelle de mes chaussures, ça va pas traîner !

- Ah ouais ?

Les autres pirates sortirent rapidement, laissant les deux nakamas se battre comme à leur habitude. Nami frissonna à nouveau en regardant l'île. Elle avait pourtant l'air d'un petit paradis, alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas enthousiaste comme les autres ? Elle se secoua. Elle devait se reprendre, ça n'était pas son genre de rester à se lamenter sur son sort, et à ruminer. Elle allait débarquer sur cette île et profiter de cette magnifique journée d'été, avec ses amis. Elle vit que Robin et Chopper l'observaient, un peu inquiets, et elle leur fit son premier vrai sourire depuis des jours.

Sitôt le petit-déjeuner terminé, tous se lancèrent dans les préparatifs de l'exploration. Sanji prépara des vivres et des encas pour ses chéries, Chopper emmena sa trousse de premiers secours et un livre de botanique, espérant découvrir des spécimens de plantes. Robin et Nami se changèrent, enfilant des tenues légères pour profiter du beau temps, alors que Zoro, Usopp et surtout Luffy attendaient impatiemment que tout le monde soit prêt. Ils partirent rapidement, laissant Franky et Brook sur le Thousand Sunny, et débarquèrent sur une belle plage de sable fin. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, enthousiastes. L'île se révélait aussi agréable qu'ils se l'étaient imaginée. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une magnifique forêt où les arbres, immenses, cachaient presque complètement le ciel. Ils avancèrent gaiement, s'extasiant tant sur les arbres centenaires que sur les plantes rares et magnifiques qui abondaient.

Nami faisait des efforts surhumains pour cacher son trouble, tentant de paraître aussi joyeuse que les autres, mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de son mauvais pressentiment. Plus ils avançaient et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, anxieuse et même… menacée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, inquiète, quand soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Ca va Nami ?

Elle croisa le regard de Luffy et comprit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, sans doute à cause de son étrange comportement. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui elle ne voulait pas parler, c'était lui. Elle se dégagea et le regarda froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? insista le capitaine, surpris par son attitude. Tu es bizarre depuis un moment.

- Je suis surprise que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton très sec.

- Je m'inquiète pas…

- Alors continue.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle le planta là et alla rejoindre Sanji, trop heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Luffy ne comprenait rien, et regarda Robin qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, l'ambiance s'étant considérablement dégradée. Même la forêt leur semblait de moins en moins accueillante. La lumière se raréfiait, comme les fleurs, et leur environnement était de plus en plus menaçant. Nami, réprimant un frisson, finit par s'arrêter.

- Rentrons au Sunny, murmura-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Rentrons au Sunny et quittons cet endroit au plus vite, dit-elle, un peu plus fort.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je… Il y a quelque chose ici qui n'est pas normal… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as peur, ma Nami-swan ? demanda Sanji en s'approchant d'elle. Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi à tes côtés, rien ne peut t'arriver.

- Et tu vas la protéger de quoi ? dit Zoro. Des arbres ? Des fleurs ? Des petits oiseaux ?

- Ne te moque pas de Nami chérie, crétin de sabreur !

- Oy Nami, intervint Usopp. De quoi t'as peur ? Y a rien sur cette île.

- En fait il y a quelque chose, le coupa Robin. Nous sommes surveillés et suivis depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Usopp, en regardant autour de lui d'un air apeuré.

- Absolument, et Zoro l'a senti lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Moi aussi je l'ai senti, avoua Chopper. C'est comme une menace, comme si nous n'étions pas les bienvenus ici.

- Vous voyez ? s'exclama Nami, un peu soulagée. On doit faire demi-tour.

- Non.

La jeune femme regarda Luffy qui venait de doucher son espoir d'un seul mot.

- Comment ça « non » ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire ?

- Si.

- Et bien ?

- Je refuse de reculer, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton ferme.

- Mais…

- Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un truc qu'on ne voit pas. Vous avez l'impression qu'on nous surveille, vous sentez une menace. C'est du vent tout ça.

- Espèce d'idiot inconscient, hurla la navigatrice, surprise elle-même par la violence de sa colère. Pourquoi tu veux toujours jouer les héros ? Ca n'est pas honteux de reculer ou d'admettre qu'on a peur. Ca ne t'a pas servi de leçon tout ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils, tandis que Robin souriait, comprenant enfin ce qui perturbait son amie depuis des jours. Nami, retenant ses larmes, serra les poings.

- Ecoute, dit finalement le capitaine, renonçant à comprendre la colère de son amie. Je ne sais pas si on est suivis ou pas, mais de toute façon si quelqu'un nous veut du mal, ça ne changera pas grand-chose qu'on revienne sur nos pas. Alors on continue.

Son regard était clair, sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Tout le monde se remit donc en route, Usopp et Chopper ne lâchaient pas Zoro d'une semelle, autant pour l'empêcher de se perdre que pour se protéger eux-mêmes. Nami suivait le groupe, pestant contre Luffy. Ils progressèrent ainsi quelques temps quand, soudain, Chopper aperçut quelque chose dans l'herbe. Il se détacha du groupe pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et poussa un hurlement.

- Chopper !

Le renne venait de s'envoler, la patte coincée dans une liane accrochée à un arbre.

- Il a mis le pied dans un piège, s'exclama Zoro.

- Un piège ?

Usopp, tremblant, recula et buta contre un tronc d'arbre. Il sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans l'herbe et soudain le sol s'affaissa sous lui et il tomba dans un trou. Un hurlement et un bruit d'os cassés se firent entendre, et tout le monde se précipita vers le trou. Le sniper pleurait en tenant sa jambe qui formait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps. Nami, dégoutée, recula. Soudain elle entendit un sifflement et se retourna.

- Nami ! hurla Zoro, qui avait reconnu ce sifflement caractéristique.

La jeune femme, paralysée, sentit quelque chose la percuter en pleine poitrine, et s'enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, elle baissa les yeux et vit la hampe d'une flèche sortir de sa poitrine. Elle tomba face contre terre, brisant la tige de la flèche. Elle sentit qu'elle commençait à saigner. On s'agitait et on criait autour d'elle, mais étrangement, ça lui paraissait très lointain, comme dans un autre monde. Elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles étaient pleines de coton, ou d'avoir la tête sous l'eau, tous les sons étaient étrangement étouffés. Elle tenta de bouger, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle sentait la douleur, mais lointaine elle aussi, comme si elle était anesthésiée. Elle crut entendre la voix de Luffy, criant son nom, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Un voile noir tomba lentement devant ses yeux, et elle sentit la vie s'échapper d'elle.


	2. Chapter 1: Réveil

_Bonjour à tous, amis lecteurs et lectrices ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle fic… Vous remarquerez que mes titres sont tous plus nuls les uns que les autres (c'est vraiment la plaie de devoir trouver des titres d'ailleurs… franchement… pfff). _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça ne suffit pas à me rassurer (on se refait pas) mais ça y contribue quand même, donc_ domo arigato _(je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit en japonais) !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Comme toujours j'espère que vous me laisserez une tite review, et surtout que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1** : Réveil

Nami ouvrit les yeux et cria, aspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

- Nami ?

La navigatrice s'assit sur son lit, tremblante, et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, cherchant la flèche. Elle avait mal dans les côtes et se sentait très faible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle regarda autour d'elle complètement désorientée.

- Je… Je… Où est-ce que…

- Nami calme-toi, lui dit Robin en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

- Un cauchemar ?

La jeune femme soupira, calmée par la présence rassurante de Robin. C'était un cauchemar, juste un horrible et terrifiant cauchemar.

- J'étais venue te réveiller, dit Robin en lui tapotant le dos. D'habitude tu es la première levée et là, comme on ne te voyait pas arriver, on a eu peur que tu sois malade.

- Non je… J'ai très mal dormi, c'est tout. En fait je me sens complètement épuisée, comme si je n'avais pas du tout fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je dise aux autres de te laisser tranquille ? demanda l'archéologue en se levant.

- Non je… J'arrive. Un bon café va me faire du bien. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux mais, alors que son amie s'apprêtait à sortir, elle eut une impression étrange.

- Dis Robin… Tu n'as pas eu une drôle d'impression quand tu m'as réveillée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu…

- Ca m'arrive très souvent, c'est tout à fait normal, répondit l'archéologue avec un sourire avant de sortir.

- Tout à fait normal, murmura Nami en se levant et en se dirigeant vers leur penderie commune.

Elle fit un arrêt devant leur coiffeuse et s'examina dans le miroir, grimaçant en voyant ses cernes et son teint fatigué. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, choisit des vêtements dans la penderie et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle resta longtemps sous la douche, appréciant de sentir l'eau tiède délasser ses muscles, sentant ses courbatures disparaître petit-à-petit. Finalement elle sortit, s'habilla et rejoignit ses nakamas, se sentant un peu mieux.

Tout le monde était attablé dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Oy Nami-swan ! chanta Sanji en voyant entrer la jeune femme. Mon soleil, tu illumines ma journée ! Tu es si…

- Moins fort Sanji, s'il-te-plaît, se plaignit la navigatrice en se laissant tomber sur le banc, près de Robin et Chopper.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le renne, inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter soudainement, surprise. Euh… Il n'y a rien qui vous paraît… Bizarre ?

- Le cuistot, répondit aussitôt Zoro. Mais je le trouve bizarre depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu alors…

- Je vais te faire bouffer tes sabres, gronda Sanji d'un air menaçant.

- En fait c'est plutôt toi qui es étrange Nee-chan, dit Franky d'un air suspicieux. Tu es malade ?

- Non, j'ai juste passé une nuit affreuse, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu aurais dû venir me trouver, ma déesse, intervint Sanji en déposant devant elle une avalanche de pâtisseries. Je t'aurais aidée à trouver le sommeil.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu doutes de rien, toi, dit Zoro, hilare.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, fit Franky en avalant son coca.

- Fermez-la bande de nuls, protesta le cuisinier, vexé.

Nami observait la scène, de plus en plus troublée.

- Encore cette impression de déjà vu ? demanda Robin.

- Oui, c'est incroyable. Ca fait un peu peur…

- Peur ? fit Sanji en se jetant aux pieds de la navigatrice. Dis-moi ce qui t'effraie et je te protégerai, je ferai un rempart de mon corps.

- Non mais…

- Je suis là pour combler le moindre de tes désirs, Nami-swan.

- Et bien là, tout de suite, je voudrais juste un café.

Le cuisinier sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine et il prit un air si désespéré que la jeune femme se sentit coupable. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit qu'elle repoussait les pâtisseries qu'il avait préparées avec amour. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds, sous les regards moqueurs de ses nakamas.

- Mami, echque che peut awoir nes gako ?

- Avale avant de parler, Luffy, répondit la jeune femme d'un air fatigué.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir tes gâteaux ?

La jeune femme mit les coudes sur la table et se massa les tempes quelques instants, avant de pousser les pâtisseries vers son goinfre de capitaine qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Ensuite celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, son ventre débordant de son bermuda.

- Ca va ? T'as assez mangé ? demanda Usopp d'un ton acide en contemplant les piles d'assiettes vides sur la table.

- Bah faut prendre des forces pour aller en exploration !

- Non !

Le cri avait fusé sans que Nami ne puisse le retenir. L'exploration. Elle avait complètement oublié l'île. Tout le monde la regardait et elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler et, dans sa tête, des signaux d'alarmes retentissaient. Son instinct lui disait, non en fait il lui hurlait de ne pas mettre le pied sur cette île. Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce et courut jusqu'au bastingage, essayant de retenir la nausée qui la secouait. Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Des bribes d'images de son cauchemar lui revenaient en mémoire. Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Robin, Chopper et Sanji étaient sortis de la cuisine et l'entouraient. Nami vit l'inquiétude sur leurs visages et se gifla mentalement. Son attitude était ridicule. Elle se força à leur sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je… Ca va mieux. J'ai juste eu une nausée. Mais c'est passé maintenant.

- Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie, dit Chopper d'un ton autoritaire. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour ça.

- A vos ordres monsieur le docteur, répondit la navigatrice, provoquant la joie du petit renne.

- Arrête ça idiote, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, je déteste la flatterie.

Comme toujours, l'étrange attitude de Chopper fit sourire Nami et elle le suivit de bonne grâce, accompagnée par un Sanji mort d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ? demanda Luffy qui était sorti de la cuisine.

- C'est une bonne question, murmura Robin, songeuse.

Chopper prépara une tisane à Nami, qu'elle se força à avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte espérant ainsi échapper aux questions et aux examens du docteur. Elle en profita pour se calmer et réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre, elle essayait de se souvenir de son rêve, mais tout était très flou. Elle se rappelait juste qu'ils allaient explorer l'île et qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible. Elle haussa les épaules. C'était un cauchemar classique, elle en avait déjà fait d'autres, surtout depuis leur passage par Thriller Bark, mais aucun ne l'avait secoué comme celui-là. Elle ne comprenait pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était l'esprit logique de cet équipage, elle avait la tête sur les épaules, elle ne se laissait pas aller, jamais. C'était complètement irrationnel de paniquer à cause d'un mauvais rêve.

- Nami !

La jeune femme cria en se retournant, avant de s'adosser au mur, une main sur le cœur.

- Ca va pas Luffy ? cria-t-elle. J'ai failli mourir de peur.

- Excuse-moi, répondit le jeune homme en l'observant. T'es vachement nerveuse en ce moment…

- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Luffy hésita puis la suivit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle finalement, agacée.

- Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Et t'as l'air de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, rétorqua durement Nami.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? insista le jeune homme, complètement perdu.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres, toi ?

Luffy accusa le coup. Il la regarda avec une expression blessée et la jeune femme commença à culpabiliser. Mais non, elle n'allait pas flancher.

- Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Et pas la peine de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, je sais que ça n'est pas le cas.

Elle commença alors à fouiller dans sa penderie, comme s'il n'était pas là, et Luffy comprit qu'elle le congédiait. Il sortit de la chambre et regagna le pont, son chapeau baissé sur son visage, cachant son expression. Les Mugiwaras attendaient dehors, prêts à partir en exploration. Ils remarquèrent tous que leur capitaine était troublé, mais un regard du jeune homme les dissuada de poser des questions et, dès que Nami les eut rejoints, ils partirent tous sur l'île, laissant seulement Franky et Brook sur le Thousand Sunny.

L'arrivée sur l'île fut joyeuse. La plage de sable fin, le temps magnifique, la forêt luxuriante, tout contribuait à faire de cet endroit un paradis sur terre. Ils entrèrent tous dans la forêt et avancèrent, s'extasiant sur les magnifiques plantes exotiques, les fleurs à l'odeur délicieuse, les arbres centenaires, l'odeur de résine qui les entourait. Seuls Nami et Luffy restaient silencieux.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, des bribes de son cauchemar lui revenant par flash, et elle commençait à trembler. Sanji, qui l'avait remarqué, lui avait passé sa veste mais ça ne suffisait pas et son malaise augmentait, cette impression de danger, de menace qu'elle ressentait devenait oppressante.

Les autres le sentaient eux aussi. La lumière diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Les fleurs avaient disparues, et ils n'entendaient même plus de chants d'oiseaux. L'ambiance dans le groupe s'était dégradée elle aussi. Finis les chants, les conversations et les exclamations enthousiastes du départ. Maintenant ils marchaient silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, et la tension était palpable.

Nami n'en pouvait plus. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à avancer. Elle resserra les pans de la veste de Sanji autour d'elle, mais elle était glacée, et elle se sentait prêt à éclater en sanglot. Soudain elle n'y tint plus.

- Stop, cria-t-elle. Rentrons au Sunny…

Tout le monde s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Rentrons au Sunny et quittons cet endroit au plus vite, dit-elle, un peu plus fort.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je… Il y a quelque chose ici qui n'est pas normal… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as peur, ma Nami-swan ? demanda Sanji en s'approchant d'elle. Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi à tes côtés, rien ne peut t'arriver.

- Et tu vas la protéger de quoi ? se moqua Zoro. Des arbres ? Des fleurs ? Des petits oiseaux ?

- Ne te moque pas de Nami-chérie, crétin de sabreur !

- Oy Nami, intervint Usopp. De quoi t'as peur ? Y a rien sur cette île.

- En fait il y a quelque chose, le coupa Robin. Nous sommes surveillés et suivis depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda le sniper en regardant autour de lui d'un air apeuré.

- Absolument, et Zoro l'a senti lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Moi aussi je l'ai senti, avoua Chopper. C'est comme une menace, comme si nous n'étions pas les bienvenus ici.

- Vous voyez ? s'exclama Nami, de plus en plus troublée. On doit faire demi-tour.

- Non.

La jeune femme regarda Luffy qui venait de doucher son espoir d'un seul mot.

- Comment ça « non » ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire ?

- Si.

- Et bien ?

- Je refuse de reculer, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton ferme.

- Mais…

- Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un truc qu'on ne voit pas. Vous avez l'impression qu'on nous surveille, vous sentez une menace. C'est du vent tout ça.

- Espèce d'idiot inconscient, hurla la navigatrice, surprise elle-même par la violence de sa colère. Pourquoi tu veux toujours jouer les héros ? Ca n'est pas honteux de reculer ou d'admettre qu'on a peur. Ca ne t'a pas servi de leçon tout ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark ? Attends, ajouta-t-elle, calmée. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, là.

- Pourquoi tu me reparles de Thriller Bark ? C'est passé, c'est terminé. Et on a gagné, comme d'habitude.

- Imbécile, rétorqua Nami, folle de rage. Et si on n'avait pas gagné ? Si Zoro était mort ? Ou toi ? Si vous n'aviez pas récupéré vos ombres ? Tu vas tous nous tuer avec ton inconscience !

- Et si on n'avait rien fait Lola et ses hommes seraient toujours coincés là-bas, répondit Luffy sur le même ton. Et Brook serait toujours sur son bateau fantôme. C'est nul de penser comme ça, avec des « si », ça sert à rien.

La tension entre eux était palpable. Les pirates étaient habitués aux disputes de leurs deux amis, mais là c'était différent. Jamais ça n'avait pris de telles proportions. C'est comme s'ils avaient décidé de vider leur sac, de dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, et ça les inquiétait. Robin voulut apaiser la tension, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- Ecoute, dit finalement le capitaine en se calmant. Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais t'es franchement bizarre. Mais maintenant qu'on est là, pas question de reculer. Je ne sais pas si on est suivis ou pas, mais de toute façon si quelqu'un nous veut du mal, ça ne changera pas grand-chose qu'on revienne sur nos pas. Alors on continue.

Nami serra les poings, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais elle fut retenue par Robin. Cet imbécile. Il ne comprenait rien, il ne sentait pas le danger qui se rapprochait, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui transpercer la poitrine tant il battait fort. Ils devaient reculer, tourner les talons et fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible.

- Nami, est-ce que ça…, commença Chopper.

- Ne me demanda pas si ça va ! hurla la jeune femme.

Le petit renne fut tellement surpris qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière et se retrouva dans un buisson. Soudain, il poussa un hurlement et, la patte prise dans une liane, il s'envola dans les airs. La navigatrice, une main devant la bouche, écouta le hurlement de son ami. Comme dans son rêve…

- Il a mis le pied dans un piège, s'exclama Zoro.

- Un piège ?

Usopp, tremblant, recula et buta contre un tronc d'arbre. Il sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans l'herbe et soudain, le sol s'affaissa sous lui et il tomba dans un trou. Un hurlement et un bruit d'os cassé se firent entendre, et tout le monde se précipita vers le trou. Le sniper pleurait en tenant sa jambe qui formait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps. Nami, la tête dans les mains, voyait tout le monde courir en tous sens. Elle était désorientée. Les images de son rêve lui revenaient. Chopper pris dans un piège, Usopp tombant dans un trou, et elle…

- Non, non, non, non, non, gémit-t-elle en pleurant. Ca recommence… Ca recommence !

Elle vit Robin essayer de la prendre par les épaules mais elle se dégagea et fit un pas en avant. Soudain elle entendit un sifflement et se retourna.

- Nami ! hurla Zoro, qui avait reconnu ce sifflement caractéristique.

La jeune femme, paralysée, sentit quelque chose la percuter en pleine poitrine, et s'enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, elle baissa les yeux et vit la hampe d'une flèche sortir de sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que l'empennage était fait de plumes rouges. Mais elle oublia vite ce détail. Elle sentait le feu envahir sa poitrine, la brûlure était intense et la douleur presqu'intolérable.

- Ca… Recommence, souffla-t-elle sans entendre les cris de ses nakamas.

Elle tomba face contre terre, brisant la tige de la flèche.

- Nami-swan, hurlait Sanji, désespéré.

- Arrête de chialer et aide-moi à libérer Chopper pour qu'il la soigne, cria Zoro en le secouant.

- Nami… Nami…

Elle les entendait, mais ils semblaient si loin. Comme à des années lumières d'elle. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la secouait.

- Nami…

Luffy murmurait le nom de la jeune femme à son oreille. Les yeux exorbités, il avait vu la flèche toucher son amie, sans réagir, sans pouvoir la protéger.

- Nami, tu peux pas… Nami ! hurla-t-il en la retournant sur le côté, malgré les protestations de Robin. Regarde-moi ! Nami !

Elle tenta de bouger, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle sentait toujours la douleur, mais étrangement lointaine maintenant, comme si elle était anesthésiée. Elle entendait Luffy, et elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle essaya de lui répondre, pour lui dire… Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne savait plus. Son esprit était comme engourdi.

- Nami, hurla Luffy, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Le monde devint noir autour d'elle et elle se sentit sombrer.


	3. Chapter 2: Cauchemar

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors… Hum… Bon, d'accord, je sais. Le chapitre précédent ressemblait vraiment beaucoup au premier. Mais ça n'était pas de la fainéantise (enfin, ça aurait pu, faut l'avouer, mais c'était pas ça). Non, en fait, c'était mûrement réfléchi et nécessaire. Et puis, faut pas croire mais je l'avais travaillé pour y intégrer des différences, légères bien sûr, mais quand même._

_Comment ça vous trouvez que je me défends beaucoup ? Ca veut dire que j'ai pas la conscience tranquille ? Euh… Changeons de sujet._

_Donc, voilà le troisième chapitre du cauchemar de Nami. Je ne dis rien de plus, vous lirez et vous jugerez, j'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com, même si c'est pour me taquiner (^^) ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2 : **Cauchemar…

- Nami.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et avala une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de rouler sur le côté en toussant. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa poitrine lui faisait très mal. Elle chercha la flèche mais ne la trouva pas.

- Nami ? Nami !

Robin la prit par les épaules pour essayer de la calmer. Nami tremblait violemment. Couchée en chien de fusil, elle sanglotait dans son oreiller. Elle était secouée de spasmes douloureux. L'archéologue, inquiète, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Petit-à-petit, sa respiration devint plus facile, et les spasmes se calmèrent. Nami continuait à pleurer, mais silencieusement maintenant.

- Nami, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La navigatrice, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » C'était impossible à expliquer.

- Nami, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Je… J'ai… Je suis morte.

Robin, continuant à passer doucement sa main sur les cheveux de son amie, la regarda attentivement. La navigatrice était pâle, elle avait les traits tirés et les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rouges, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Mais c'était surtout sa réaction qui la perturbait. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, jamais elle n'avait vu la jeune femme dans cet état, perdant tout contrôle, se laissant aller. Et ça l'inquiétait. Elle avait dû vivre un évènement traumatisant pour être dans cet état.

- Je ne comprends pas, Nami.

- Hier… Je suis morte.

- Hier ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Robin était complètement perdue. Nami se releva sur un coude, enfin calmée. Elle s'assit et essuya ses yeux du dos de la main. Elle inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Relevant enfin la tête, elle vit le regard inquiet de son amie.

- Ecoute je… J'ai dû faire un cauchemar, dit-elle finalement pour la rassurer. Mais ça semblait tellement réel, j'ai vraiment ressenti la douleur…

- Je comprends, répondit Robin avec un sourire, soulagée. Ca m'est arrivé, je sais ce que c'est, certains rêves peuvent être très traumatisants. Je suis rassurée, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, parce que quand tu m'as dit que tu étais morte, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.

Nami lui fit un petit sourire en s'essuyant les yeux et serra doucement la main de Robin pour la remercier. L'archéologue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je retourne à la cuisine, dit-elle avant de se retourner. Au fait, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'étais là ?

- Je crois que je sais, murmura Nami.

- J'étais venue te réveiller. D'habitude tu es la première levée, et là comme on ne te voyait pas arriver on a eu peur…

- Que je sois malade, termina la navigatrice.

- Exactement. Bien, je vais rejoindre les autres. Ne tarde pas trop, ajouta-t-elle, sinon tu n'auras plus rien à manger.

Nami ne répondit pas et Robin sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes assise sur le lit. Elle était courbaturée, elle avait de violents élancements dans la cage thoracique et elle se sentait très faible, et épuisée. Elle finit par se lever en gémissant à cause de la douleur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir de la coiffeuse et grimaça en voyant la mine horrible qu'elle affichait. Elle soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ce qui déclencha un nouvel élancement dans ses côtes.

Elle attrapa ses vêtements dans la penderie et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, elle commença enfin à sentir mieux. Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre, ses douleurs diminuer. L'action apaisante de l'eau la calma, et elle put réfléchir plus sereinement à ce qui lui arrivait. C'était un cauchemar, forcément. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Mais elle avait cette impression étrange d'être là depuis plusieurs jours, et d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça. D'être…

Elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'elle sortait de la douche. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte. C'était horrible, terrifiant, et tellement douloureux. La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Sur son bureau, elle trouva le Livre de bord et le feuilleta. Ca ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, qu'ils n'étaient arrivés qu'hier soir près de l'île. Mais tout son être lui criait que ça n'était pas le cas et qu'ils étaient là depuis plusieurs jours. Finalement elle referma le Livre de bord et le reposa sur le bureau avant de sortir. C'était un cauchemar, c'était obligatoirement un cauchemar. Et cette sensation de déjà-vu… Ca allait passer, forcément. Elle se passa une dernière fois les mains sur le visage, essayant de faire bonne figure, et elle rejoignit ses amis.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table du petit-déjeuner qui était couverte de nourriture. Tous levèrent les yeux à son arrivée et l'observèrent. Nami soupira. Robin avait dû leur dire qu'elle avait eu un… réveil difficile. Sanji s'avança.

- Euh… Nami-swan, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Tu es, euh, lumineuse ce matin. Tu as l'air en forme…

- Crétin, marmonna Zoro.

Nami ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se laissa tomber sur le banc, entre Chopper et Robin. Le petit renne l'observa quelques instants, sans faire de commentaire, ce dont la navigatrice lui fut reconnaissante. Sanji, qui s'était repris, tournait autour d'elle en chantonnant et en la couvrant de compliments. Finalement il posa devant elle une multitude de pâtisseries. Elle soupira. Comme dans son rêve.

- Sanji, commença-t-elle en sachant très bien qu'elle serait la réaction de son ami. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce matin.

- Nami-swan tu me brises le cœur ! gémit le jeune homme, avec un air de chien battu.

- Mais j'adorerais que tu me prépares une grande tasse de café, mon petit Sanji-kun, ajouta-t-elle, rendant le sourire au cuisinier.

- Nee-chan, dit Franky en l'observant avec attention. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Ca n'est rien, j'ai juste passé une nuit affreuse…

Elle savait ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu aurais dû venir me trouver, ma déesse, intervint Sanji en déposant une tasse de café devant elle. Je t'aurais aidé à trouver le sommeil.

Nami se prit la tête dans les mains alors que les rires fusaient.

- Tu doutes de rien, toi, dit Zoro, hilare.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, fit Franky en avalant son coca.

- Fermez-la bande de nuls, protesta le cuisinier, vexé.

Nami gémit. Elle se souvenait de tout ça alors que ça venait juste de se produire. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Nami ? demanda doucement Robin en posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est rien juste… Une forte impression de déjà-vu.

- Ah oui, je connais ça, ça m'arrive très souvent.

- Tu m'en diras tant, grommela la navigatrice.

Elle redressa soudain la tête.

- Mami, echque… commença Luffy avant de s'interrompre en voyant Nami pousser vers lui l'assiette de pâtisseries. Euh… Merchi.

Il haussa les épaules et ne fit qu'une bouchée des gâteaux. Ensuite, son ventre débordant de son bermuda, il poussa un grand soupir satisfait.

- Ca va ? T'as assez mangé ? demanda Usopp d'un ton acide en contemplant les piles d'assiettes vides sur la table.

- Bah faut prendre des forces pour aller en…

- Non ! gémit Nami, les larmes aux yeux. Pas l'exploration…

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle devenait folle. Mais elle s'en fichait. Son instinct lui criait que s'ils mettaient un pied sur cette île, il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible… Encore.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, je vous en prie, gémit la jeune femme en se levant.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Cette île elle est… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais c'est mauvais, c'est… dangereux. Elle est maudite, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Maudite ? Tu veux dire comme Thriller Bark ? demanda Usopp.

- Ne parle pas de Thriller Bark ! cria Nami en le fusillant du regard.

- Nami, dit Robin d'un ton apaisant. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé sur l'île de Moria a été traumatisant pour toi, mais cette île n'est pas Thriller Bark. C'est une île tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

- Mais oui, insista Franky. De belles plages, une forêt magnifique, un temps estival. C'est le paradis cet endroit !

- Non, c'est l'enfer, croyez-moi. Il y a… Il y a… Des gens qui nous suivent, et des pièges dans la forêt ! s'exclama Nami.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta Zoro. T'as même pas encore mis le pied sur cette île, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

- Mais si, on y est déjà allés… Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle en sentant les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

- Nami, tu as fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit, très traumatisant, dit Robin en se levant et en se plaçant face à elle. Mais ça n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

La navigatrice, à bout de nerfs, poussa violemment l'archéologue, qui recula de quelques pas, et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Sanji la suivit, mais elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et lui ordonna de la laisser tranquille. Assise derrière la porte, à même le sol, elle était en pleurs. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et comment le pourraient-ils ? Elle-même ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille, et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mis le pied sur cette île. Mais d'un autre côté… Comment expliquer cette forte impression de déjà-vu ? Et ça n'était pas qu'une impression, elle savait exactement ce que ses amis allaient dire, ou faire. Et ça voulait dire que sur l'île ils allaient…

- Nami ?

La jeune femme retint son souffle. Derrière la porte, Luffy hésitait. Depuis leur départ de Thriller Bark, Nami était très froide et même agressive avec lui, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il savait qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas… Il s'assit le long de la porte, dans le couloir et attendit. Il était sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais ce matin elle semblait si perdue, et même terrorisée. Il détestait la voir comme ça.

- Nami ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit la jeune femme avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi…

La navigatrice soupira. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle lui en voulait et lui faisait la tête, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour continuer.

- Personne ne me croit… Mais je sais ce que je dis, si on va sur cette île il va se passer quelque chose d'affreux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu ne me croiras pas, même moi je n'arrive pas à le croire. Si je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, comment je pourrais te l'expliquer ?

- Ah…, répondit le capitaine, plus pour dire quelque chose que parce qu'il avait compris. Tu penses vraiment que cette île est maudite ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais elle me terrorise. Luffy, dit-elle d'un ton pressant, est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller ? Je t'en prie…

Luffy triturait son chapeau de paille entre ses mains. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle lui parlait, elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui demandait même de l'aide. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui accorder.

- Luffy, insista Nami en pleurant. S'il-te-plaît.

- Désolé, Nami. Mais on a besoin de faire le plein de provisions, et les gars on envie de s'arrêter et de prendre un peu de repos. Et moi aussi, en fait. Alors, on va devoir y aller. Mais tu n'as qu'à rester sur le bateau, si tu veux.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais au bout de quelques instants la porte s'ouvrit, et elle lui fit face. Luffy comprit tout de suite qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle le fixait, aussi froide qu'un iceberg. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Mugiwara no Luffy aurait terminé là sa carrière de pirate. Elle passa près de lui sans un mot et se dirigea vers le pont. Dès qu'il fut dégelé, il se précipita derrière elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Nami, pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

La jeune femme essaya de se dégager mais le capitaine ne céda pas.

- Et pourquoi tu ne restes pas là si tu as peur ?

- Pour vous sauver, crétin, cracha-t-elle en se dégageant finalement.

Elle se précipita vers le pont sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il n'existait pas, et rejoignit les Mugiwaras qui attendaient de partir explorer l'île. Quand les pirates les virent sortir, et surtout quand ils virent leur expression, ils comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais s'abstinrent de toute question. C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que l'équipage, sauf Franky et Brook, débarqua sur l'île.

- Les gars vous avez vu cette plage ?

Usopp essayait de meubler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur départ du Sunny. La tension entre Luffy et Nami était telle qu'elle affectait tout le groupe, et leur humeur était plus que morose.

- Le sable est presque blanc, et il est si doux !

- Et tu as vu cette forêt ? fit Chopper qui essayait de rentrer dans son jeu. Ces arbres doivent être centenaires. Et ces fleurs sont si belles, je suis content d'avoir emmené mon livre de botanique pour pouvoir les étudier.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Nami semblait inquiète et regardait autour d'elle, l'air anxieux, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son capitaine. Luffy, lui, la fixait, l'air triste, ce qui n'était pas normal pour lui. Zoro observait tout ça, apparemment sans s'y intéresser, mais Chopper le devinait tendu. Robin observait elle aussi la situation, pensive. Quant à Sanji, il restait près de Nami, comme à son habitude, mais son attitude désinvolte ne trompait personne, il s'inquiétait pour son amie. Finalement Chopper et Usopp abandonnèrent et, en soupirant, ils suivirent silencieusement leurs amis qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

L'odeur des fleurs exotiques était entêtante, et donnait mal au crâne au petit renne à l'odorat surdéveloppé. Il regardait tout autour de lui, curieux des arbres, des plantes et des fleurs. Il écoutait le chant des oiseaux et les petits bruits typiques de la vie de la forêt, heureux de pouvoir échapper à la morosité ambiante avec ses amis.

Finalement, il reporta son attention sur Nami. Pâle et tremblante, malgré la veste que lui avait prêtée Sanji, elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète. Les cernes marqués sous ses yeux, son teint livide, tout indiquait qu'elle avait un problème. Chopper fronça les sourcils. Elle leur avait dit avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, mais une nuit d'insomnie, même sévère, ne pouvait causer tout ça. Non, ça devait au moins durer depuis plusieurs nuits. Il l'observa plus attentivement et nota qu'elle se tenait un peu voûtée, comme si elle avait mal au dos, ou dans les côtes. La jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était observée et se redressa, tentant de paraître enthousiaste et sereine. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et ça se voyait.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement, observant les alentours. La lumière avait diminué à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois. On n'entendait plus aucun cri d'animal, et c'était sans doute ça le plus étrange. L'atmosphère devenait inquiétante et, surtout, le renne avait l'impression d'être observé. Il sentait une présence menaçante autour d'eux.

Nami, elle, était dans un état de tension extrême. Les images de son « cauchemar » se succédaient dans son esprit. La dispute avec Luffy, l'impression d'être suivie, les pièges. Elle entendait encore le bruit de la jambe d'Usopp qui se brisait, et elle eut un haut le cœur en y repensant. Et cette atmosphère : lourde, étouffante, oppressante même. Le feuillage des arbres ne laissait plus passer le moindre rayon du soleil, et elle avait l'impression que leurs branches se refermaient autour d'eux comme les barreaux d'une cage. Elle sentait posés sur elle les regards cruels de ceux qui les observaient et qui leur voulaient du mal. Elle croyait même entendre leurs rires sadiques.

Les tremblements avaient repris de plus belle et secouaient son corps. Elle essayait pourtant de se maîtriser, serrant les poings si forts que ses ongles laissèrent de petits croissants sanguinolents dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle sentait posé sur elle le regard de Luffy, et se forçait à ne pas le regarder, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Elle soupira. Si seulement il avait accepté qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils quittent cet endroit. Elle savait bien qu'ils devaient rester, que tout le monde avait besoin de repos. Elle était consciente que Luffy avait pris cette décision pour le bien de l'équipage. Mais si seulement elle pouvait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre... Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle poussa un cri.

- Nami…

- Ca va pas Luffy ? J'ai failli mourir de peur ! lui reprocha la jeune femme, le cœur battant à un rythme alarmant.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu es tellement nerveuse en ce moment, dit le jeune homme.

Il attendit que leurs compagnons les dépassent et mettent un peu de distance avec eux pour poursuivre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut reparler de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ?

- J'en ai pas envie, répondit sèchement Nami.

- Ecoute, tu vas pas bien. Je sais que vous me prenez tous pour un idiot…

- Luffy…

- Et vous n'avez pas tort, la plupart du temps je fais pas attention à ce que je dis, ou à ce que je fais, ni à vous. Mais je sais quand l'un de mes amis va mal, et ça m'inquiète. Surtout quand c'est toi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est nouveau ça, rétorqua la jeune femme, touchée malgré elle par ce que venait de dire son capitaine.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Et dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

- Je te l'ai déjà demandé, s'emporta la jeune femme. Je t'ai demandé de partir d'ici, mais tu as refusé !

- Tu ne m'as pas donné de bonne raison, s'exclama Luffy, agacé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû en avoir besoin ! Tu aurais dû me faire confiance, à moi, à mon instinct. Nous on te suit toujours, même quand ça semble idiot, ou dangereux. Là, j'aurais voulu que tu m'accordes la même confiance, mais c'était trop te demander !

- Nami…

Ils furent interrompus par un hurlement et la jeune femme sursauta. Son rêve.

- Chopper ! cria Luffy en se précipitant vers ses amis.

- Luffy, non ! fit Nami en tentant de le retenir, sans succès.

Elle se précipita à sa suite et vit Zoro essayer de retrouver Chopper, qui avait mis le pied dans un piège. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Usopp, qui venait de buter contre un tronc d'arbre en reculant. Le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds et il tomba en hurlant. Mais il fut rattrapé _in extremis_ par Nami qui s'était jeté au sol en anticipant. Elle était agrippée à la main du sniper. Robin le vit et, avec son pouvoir, fit pousser des bras qui récupérèrent Usopp et l'aidèrent à remonter. Le pauvre jeune homme était à genoux sur le sol, tremblant, persuadé d'avoir échappé à la mort. Nami, elle, s'était relevée et regardait autour d'elle en tremblant.

- La flèche, marmonnait-elle, comme si elle était en transe.

- Nami, cria Luffy en se plaçant devant elle, pour capter son attention, et en la saisissant par les épaules. Comme tu as su ?

La jeune femme entendit alors le sifflement. Elle reconnu immédiatement ce bruit qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Luffy tourna la tête en direction du bruit mais Nami hurla son nom et le poussa violemment. La capitaine, surpris, tomba en arrière. Il vit alors une flèche venir se planter dans la poitrine de son amie. Figé, il la vit reculer sous le choc. Il croisa son regard, et y lut une douleur et une lassitude immenses. Elle s'écroula et tomba lentement en avant, dans ses bras. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté. Tout s'était figé autour d'eux, il ne restait plus que lui et Nami, qui commençait à saigner. Les autres couraient et hurlaient, mais pour les deux jeunes gens, le temps s'était arrêté.

- Ca recommence, murmura faiblement Nami, qui sentait déjà sa respiration devenir plus difficile.

- Nami… Nami… C'est… un cauchemar.

- Cauchemar… Non, fit la jeune femme, si doucement que Luffy dut tendre l'oreille. Excuse-moi…

- Pardonne-moi Nami, je te promets qu'on va s'en aller. On va retrouver Chopper, il va te soigner et on va s'en aller loin d'ici, je te le jure.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle devenait livide, et le jeune homme avait l'impression de tenir une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Ses larmes ruisselaient et tombaient sur le visage de Nami. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa doucement le visage. Les Mugiwaras étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Chopper, en boitillant, s'était approché.

- Luffy…, commença-t-il.

- Chopper, tu dois la sauver, elle est blessée, dit le capitaine, en berçant le corps de son amie.

- C'est trop tard…

- Non… Nami.

La jeune femme, profitant du dernier souffle de vie qui lui restait, voulut tendre la main vers lui. Mais sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol.


	4. Chapter 3: Ou réalité?

_Bonjour à tous ! D'abord merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et à ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de coms. Je vous promets que c'est la fin du copier-coller, on ne pourra plus dire que je suis une feignasse… Enfin, j'espère !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com ça fait toujours plaisir (même quand ce sont des menaces^^)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3** : … ou réalité ?

- Nami ! Nami réveille-toi !

Robin, assise sur le bord du lit, secouait la navigatrice qui sanglotait et criait dans son sommeil. La jeune femme ouvrit finalement les yeux et fixa son amie avant de gémir et de rouler sur le coté, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, secouée de violents spasmes. Robin voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais Nami sursauta et se contracta immédiatement à ce contact, sanglotant de plus belle. L'archéologue ne savait pas quoi faire, elle souffrait de voir son amie dans cet état. Livide, les yeux rouges et cernés, elle semblait dans un état de stress extrême. Et ces sanglots… Elle paraissait avoir complètement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, et c'était ça le plus inquiétant.

La jeune femme ouvrit les volets, ôta les draps qui recouvraient Nami, essaya de la calmer, ou au moins de la faire réagir. Mais c'était peine perdue. La navigatrice se contentait de pleurer, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, tremblante. Elle gémissait continuellement et, en tendant l'oreille, Robin l'entendit murmurer plusieurs fois le nom de Luffy.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle se précipita vers la cuisine où tout le monde les attendait.

- Chopper ! cria-t-elle. Il y a un problème avec Nami, viens vite !

Tout le monde la regarda, étonné. Robin, toujours si calme et posée, maîtresse d'elle-même, avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve, semblait paniquée, et c'est sans doute ce qui inquiéta le plus les Mugiwaras.

- Nami va mourir ! cria Usopp avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Zoro.

- J'ai envie de pleurer, gémit Brook, même si je n'ai pas de larmes puisque je suis un sq…, dit-il avant d'être interrompu par un coup de pied de Sanji

-Nami-swan ! cria celui-ci, le visage décomposé.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Nami ? demanda Luffy.

- Je ne sais pas… Chopper !

Le petit renne sauta sur ses pattes et se précipita vers la chambre des filles. Sanji voulut le suivre mais un regard de Robin l'arrêta. Pendant qu'elle rejoignait le docteur, les autres pirates durent rester dans la cuisine, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de leur amie.

Quand l'archéologue arriva à sa chambre, elle trouva Chopper posté devant le lit de Nami, l'observant attentivement. Ce n'était plus l'adorable petit renne peureux et amusant qui se tenait devant elle mais le médecin, professionnel et attentif. Il essaya de toucher Nami mais elle se recroquevilla en gémissant. Elle pleurait toujours, et Robin s'étonna un instant qu'elle puisse avoir tant de larmes. La navigatrice mordait dans son oreiller pour ne pas crier, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Chopper s'accroupit face à elle et la regarda fixement, notant les cernes foncés sous ses yeux, son teint blafard, la lassitude extrême qu'il lisait dans son regard. Mais il y voyait surtout une douleur et une peur terribles…

- Elle est en état de choc, dit-il. Et elle a l'air d'être complètement à bout, physiquement et nerveusement. Est-ce que tu sais si elle avait des soucis en ce moment, ou des problèmes de sommeil ?

- Et bien, fit Robin en réfléchissant, elle est bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté Thriller Bark. Je pense que cette aventure l'a pas mal secouée. Sinon pour le sommeil, elle a toujours bien dormi. Sauf cette nuit. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois et j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de soupirer, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Bon, mais même si elle a fait une insomnie cette nuit, ça n'explique pas son état… On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Et elle est en état de choc comme si elle avait vécu un évènement traumatisant.

- Quand je suis arrivée pour la réveiller, elle dormait profondément mais elle avait l'air de faire un cauchemar particulièrement terrifiant, dit l'archéologue en approchant. Elle sanglotait et elle criait… Et elle appelait Luffy.

- Luffy ?

Le petit renne fronça les sourcils. C'était de plus en plus mystérieux. Il soupira. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'était de calmer la jeune femme.

- Robin, si elle ne se calme pas je vais être obligé de lui donner des médicaments, mais je ne veux pas la droguer à moins d'y être forcé.

- Tu as une autre idée ? demanda la jeune femme.

Sans répondre, le renne passa dans sa forme la plus humaine et, avec une douceur extrême, il prit Nami dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'agita et se mit à crier pendant qu'il la soulevait du lit, comme s'il lui faisait du mal, mais il ne céda pas et il la transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivi de Robin. Il installa son amie sous la douche et fit un signe à l'archéologue avant de sortir de la pièce, attendant derrière la porte.

Robin ôta sa chemise de nuit à Nami et fit couler de l'eau tiède sur le corps de son amie, espérant que ça la calmerait. Mais même sous l'eau, la jeune femme continuait à trembler et à sangloter, sans réagir. Elle coupa alors l'eau chaude et c'est une eau glacée qui tomba sur le corps de la navigatrice. Elle poussa un cri, sa première vraie réaction depuis longtemps, et commença à se débattre, mais Robin réussit à la maintenir sous le jet d'eau, espérant qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes elle abandonna. Nami pleurait toujours et maintenant, en plus de trembler à cause du choc, elle était complètement gelée. La jeune femme attrapa des serviettes et commença à la frictionner pour la réchauffer, mais son amie refusait qu'elle la touche.

Soudain Robin entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit à Nami et sortit rapidement, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle eut la surprise de voir Luffy et Chopper se disputer.

- Laisse-moi la voir, disait le capitaine.

- Retourne avec les autres, Luffy. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais…

- Laisse-moi voir Nami !

- Chopper, dit Robin en s'avançant. Ca n'a rien donné…

- Alors je vais être obligé de lui donner un tranquillisant, répondit le petit renne en soupirant, déçu.

- J'ai peut-être une autre idée, dit l'archéologue en regardant le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

Luffy entra lentement dans la salle de bain et observa Nami. La jeune femme était toujours à l'endroit où Robin l'avait laissée. Elle s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête posée sur les genoux. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, s'efforçant d'occulter le fait que la chemise de nuit de Nami, collée sur sa peau mouillée, était devenue légèrement transparente. Il s'accroupit face à elle, récupéra la serviette de toilette abandonnée par Robin, et entreprit de sécher les cheveux de son amie. Elle ne releva pas la tête, mais il l'entendait sangloter, et elle tremblait tellement…

- Nami, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Pas de réaction. Robin lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'appelait dans son sommeil. Quoiqu'elle ait vécu dans son cauchemar, elle l'avait appelé à l'aide.

- Nami, c'est moi… Luffy.

La jeune femme bougea très légèrement la tête, ce qui encouragea le capitaine. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et regarda sa main avant de relever lentement la tête. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur son visage.

- Luffy, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Luffy…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent de violence alors qu'elle répétait son nom, encore et encore. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, délicatement, comme si elle risquait de se casser. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille et, petit-à-petit, les minutes passant, elle commença à se calmer.

- Ca recommence, dit-elle soudain en s'accrochant à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ca recommence.

- Qu'est-ce qui recommence Nami ? Je ne comprends pas…

La jeune femme, serrant sa veste entre ses doigts, le regarda d'un air si désespéré qu'il se sentit coupable, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle continuait à répéter la même phrase, « ça recommence », comme si elle était en transe. Renonçant à avoir des réponses à sa question, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les battements de son cœur se ralentir, et sa respiration se faire plus facile, les spasmes disparaissant. Quand il sentit qu'elle était enfin calmée, il l'aida à se lever. Elle tremblait toujours, mais de froid maintenant, sa chemise de nuit humide collant à sa peau. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que sa tenue était plus qu'indécente, ce qui fit sourire Luffy.

- Depuis quand tu entres dans la salle de bain quand je me douche ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il éclata de rire. Elle était de retour. Il attrapa une serviette sèche et la posa sur ses épaules avant d'essuyer ses joues trempées de larmes. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire fatigué.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, dit le capitaine en la fixant.

Nami acquiesça et ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Luffy aidant la jeune femme à marcher.

Les Mugiwaras étaient tous installés autour de la table de la cuisine, couverte de victuailles. Sanji avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, par habitude, mais personne n'avait le cœur à manger pendant qu'ils écoutaient l'histoire de Nami. Enfin, personne sauf Luffy qui l'écoutait en pillant les assiettes de ses nakamas. La navigatrice était assise entre Chopper et Robin. Les yeux baissés, elle attendait le verdict de ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils allaient la traiter de folle ? Essayer de la convaincre qu'elle avait juste fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Donc, Nee-chan, dit lentement Franky en remontant ses lunettes, tu dis que tu es…

- Morte.

- J'avais bien entendu, alors.

- Est-ce que es une morte-vivante comme Brook ? demanda Usopp, les yeux ronds.

- Crétin !

- Tu es morte hier, c'est ça ?

- Mais pas votre hier, tenta encore une fois d'expliquer Nami. Mon hier… Enfin, c'était pas vraiment hier puisque c'est redevenu aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas exactement non plus. Vous ne comprenez pas du tout ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer, hein ?

Tout le monde fit « non » de la tête, l'air sceptique, et la jeune femme soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- T'as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout, dit Zoro en haussant les épaules. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

- C'était pas un cauchemar.

- Nami, dit Chopper, tu n'en as pas conscience c'est tout, mais c'est forcément ça.

- Mais c'est déjà ce que Robin m'a dit hier, et la veille aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Mon hier à moi ! s'exclama Nami, excédée. Essayez de suivre, un peu.

- Comment tu veux qu'on suive ? fit Franky. C'est ton cauchemar.

- C'est pas un cauchemar ! Chopper, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit renne, tu as dit toi-même que tu avais l'impression que je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours…

- Mais j'ai dit ça comme ça, je n'en sais rien moi. Le sommeil c'est quelque chose de très mystérieux.

- Personne ne me croit, c'est ça ? gémit Nami. Attendez, je… Je sais tout ce qui va se passer, et tout ce que vous allez dire ! Comment vous expliquez ça ?

- Non, tu crois le savoir, dit doucement Robin. On appelle ça…

- Une sensation de déjà-vu, la coupa Nami en imitant la voix de son amie. Ca m'arrive très souvent, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est pas ce que tu allais dire ?

- Euh… Si, mais ça ne prouve rien.

- Evidemment. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me réveiller ce matin ? C'est pas parce que d'habitude je suis la première levée, et que comme ce matin vous ne m'avez pas vue arriver vous avez cru que j'étais malade ?

Les pirates se regardèrent en silence, un peu troublés. Nami décida de pousser son avantage. Voyant Sanji s'approcher d'elle, elle soupira ostensiblement.

- J'ai vraiment passé une nuit affreuse…

- Tu aurais dû…, commença Sanji en déposant devant elle une assiette de pâtisseries.

- Tu aurais dû venir me trouver, ma déesse, l'interrompit Nami en l'imitant. Je t'aurai aidée à trouver le sommeil.

- Tu doutes de rien, toi, fit-elle en imitant Zoro.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, avec la voix de Franky.

- Fermez-la, bandes de nuls, en imitant Sanji.

- Mami, echque che peut awoir nes gakos ? avec la voix de Luffy, version « bouche-pleine ».

Et sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, elle poussa l'assiette de gâteaux devant son capitaine qui se jeta dessus.

- T'es super forte pour les imitations, Nami ! dit-il entre deux pâtisseries.

Les autres observaient la jeune femme, plus que troublés maintenant.

- Alors ? Vous me croyez ?

- Ca prouve rien tout ça, grommela Zoro.

- Tu parles, je sais tout ce que vous allez dire et faire à l'avance, c'est tout. Et la seule explication, c'est que j'ai raison, dit Nami.

- D'accord, admettons, fit Robin. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ça t'a mis dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer dans ton… Euh, pardon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur l'île pour que tu te réveilles ce matin en état de choc ?

Nami ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Des images de la dernière journée lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa discussion avec Luffy, cette sensation de menace, et ensuite les pièges. Et puis, la flèche, la douleur terrible qui lui déchirait la poitrine, l'angoisse qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de son capitaine… En y repensant, elle s'était remise à trembler.

- C'est… En fait, au début tout va bien, on débarque sur l'île, sauf Franky et Brook qui restent sur le Sunny. On commence à explorer la forêt. Mais on n'est pas seuls, on est suivis et épiés.

- Nami…, commença Usopp.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que c'est dans ma tête. Mais à chaque fois, Robin, Zoro et Chopper le sentent eux aussi. Alors moi je demande qu'on revienne sur nos pas mais Luffy refuse et on se dispute.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le capitaine, sincèrement étonné.

Maintenant qu'il avait apaisé sa faim, et surtout vidé la table de toute trace de nourriture, il était tout ouï.

- Tu dis que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un truc qu'on ne voit pas. Qu'une impression de menace, ou d'être suivi, c'est du vent.

- C'est pas faux…

- Et tu dis que si quelqu'un nous voulait du mal, ça ne changerait rien qu'on recule.

- Ah ouais, c'est un truc que je pourrais dire ça, approuva Luffy.

- Mais tu l'as dit.

- Bah non… Enfin si… Mais non… Ou pas encore… Argh ! fit le jeune homme en enlevant son chapeau. C'est trop compliqué.

- Pour une fois on est d'accord, dit Nami en soupirant.

- Et donc après votre dispute, il se passe quoi ? demanda Robin.

- Euh… C'est là que ça commence. Chopper se fait avoir par le premier piège, il se fait attraper une patte dans une liane, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe parce qu'au même moment il y a Usopp qui déclenche un autre piège. Il tombe dans un trou et là…

- Il se fracasse la tête contre une pierre ?

- Le trou est rempli de serpents venimeux ?

- Sympa les gars, grommela le sniper, livide.

- Non mais il se brise une jambe, dit Nami en frissonnant en se souvenant du bruit d'os cassés que faisait la jambe du jeune homme. Et après… C'est moi.

Elle eut besoin de quelques instants pour continuer. Chopper posa sa petite patte sur la main de la jeune femme pour l'encourager à poursuivre et Nami lui sourit, un peu réconfortée.

- Je suis atteinte par une flèche, en pleine poitrine.

- Et personne ne réagit ? demanda Zoro, incrédule.

- Et bien toi tu sens que quelque chose arrive, mais tout se passe en même temps et je ne suis pas assez rapide pour l'éviter… C'est un peu la panique entre Chopper pris dans sa liane, Usopp dans son trou et ensuite… moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite, nee-chan ?

- Rien… Enfin, je ne sais pas parce que je… Je meure à chaque fois, et l'instant d'après je me réveille dans mon lit et tout recommence. Et à chaque fois on retourne sur cette île et je meurs à nouveau.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et Robin passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, de peur qu'elle ne rechute. Luffy la regardait, étrangement silencieux. Soudain il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

- Nami tu te rends compte que c'est complètement dingue ce que tu nous racontes, dit Usopp.

- Ouais, c'est un tissu de conneries !

- Crétin de Marimo, sois plus délicat quand tu parles à Nami-swan ! cria Sanji en lui assénant un coup de poing.

Zoro répliqua aussitôt avec un coup du fourreau de son sabre dans l'estomac du cuisinier et les deux nakamas commencèrent aussitôt à se battre comme des chiffonniers. Les autres pirates ne s'occupèrent pas d'eux, continuant à fixer Nami.

La jeune femme était désespérée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour les convaincre. Et pourtant elle savait que si elle n'y arrivait pas, il leur arriverait malheur, et elle devrait mourir à nouveau. Et ça c'était inconcevable, elle le refusait. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur, cette impression d'être déconnectée, de se sentir partir, quitter ce monde sans rien pouvoir faire, et elle ne voulait plus jamais voir une telle tristesse dans les yeux de ses amis.

Elle se leva finalement et vint se camper devant Luffy. Le capitaine se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Il avait soigneusement écouté l'histoire de Nami, et pensait avoir tout compris. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou non. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu des choses plus qu'étranges depuis le début de leur aventure, et entre le voyage dans le ciel, les morts-vivants de Thriller Bark et cette histoire, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le truc le plus étrange qui leur soit arrivé. Mais d'un autre côté… Pourquoi n'y avait-il que Nami qui en était victime ? Eux ne se souvenaient de rien… Ca ressemblait tellement à un cauchemar. Après tout Nami était très bizarre depuis quelques temps. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir terriblement, même s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour provoquer sa colère. Elle lui parlait à peine depuis des jours et tout à coup, elle piquait des crises de nerfs et sanglotait en l'appelant au secours. C'était trop compliqué pour lui.

- Luffy, dit la jeune femme en le regardant. S'il-te-plaît, quittons cette île.

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard suppliant. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide depuis longtemps, et il y avait une telle urgence dans le ton de sa voix... C'était très sérieux. Mais il sentait aussi l'opposition de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous exténués après leurs aventures dans le Triangle Florian, et cette île ressemblait à un petit paradis où chacun espérait pouvoir prendre du repos. Sans compter qu'ils devaient refaire des réserves pour aller jusqu'à l'île des hommes-poissons.

- Nami…, commença-t-il.

- S'il-te-plaît, aies confiance en moi.

C'était dit sur un ton plaintif, suppliant. Luffy détestait cette situation. Quoiqu'il choisisse, il allait provoquer la colère de ses amis. Il inspira profondément. Il devait écouter son instinct. Une grande part de lui pensait que Nami avait juste fait un rêve particulièrement horrible et qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Mais la petite part qui restait doutait. Et si elle avait raison ? Après tout, depuis le début de leur périple, ils avaient toujours suivi aveuglément Nami, et ça leur avait plutôt réussi. Et surtout, son instinct lui disait d'écouter son amie.

- Les gars, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers ses nakamas. Je suis désolé, mais on va se tirer d'ici.

- Quoi ? Luffy ! rugit Zoro.

- C'est bon Zoro, je sais ce que tu vas dire et t'as peut-être raison. Mais c'est important pour Nami qu'on s'en aille. Et puis j'ai confiance en elle. Si elle nous dit qu'il y a quelque chose sur cette île et qu'il faut partir, alors moi je l'écoute.

- Mais on avait besoin de s'arrêter ici, dit Robin.

- Ecoutez, je vous promets qu'en arrivant à l'île des hommes-poissons on se reposera. Je vous le jure. Je… Je vous promets sur mon chapeau que je me tiendrai tranquille, que je nous attirerai pas de problèmes et que du coup on pourra profiter du séjour pour se reposer. Juré, craché !

Les autres continuaient à protester mais Nami, elle, était tellement soulagée qu'elle croyait avoir mal entendu. Luffy l'avait écoutée, il lui avait fait confiance. Elle commença à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, à genoux. Ils allaient partir, c'était la fin du cauchemar.

- Zoro a raison, intervint Usopp. C'est une question de bon sens ! On ne peut pas juste partir parce qu'elle a fait un cau…

- Ca suffit, le coupa durement Luffy. J'ai pris ma décision. Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, dites-le moi clairement, mais sinon tout le monde à son poste pour reprendre la route.

Sa voix était sèche et autoritaire, c'était son ton de capitaine. Les pirates soupirèrent et sortirent de la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Luffy allait les suivre quand Nami lui saisit la main et le retint.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Bah, c'est normal. Après tout quand c'est moi qui vous demande de me faire confiance vous me suivez toujours, même quand c'est n'importe quoi. Bon, on t'attend sur le pont pour que tu nous indique la route. OK ?

Nami acquiesça et il sortit. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques minutes, respirant calmement. Cette fois c'était fini. Pour de bon. Ils allaient quitter cet endroit, et plus jamais elle n'aurait à revivre tout ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais pourtant… Grâce à Luffy qui avait eu confiance en elle, malgré les protestations des autres, c'était bel et bien terminé. Elle rougit en repensant à sa conduite avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Thriller Bark. Elle l'avait accusé de ne pas se soucier des autres, de se prendre pour le nombril du monde, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'excuse…

En soupirant, elle se remit debout, sentant toujours cette douleur dans sa cage thoracique, mais heureuse de se dire que c'était pour la dernière fois. Elle sortit sur le pont, éblouie par le soleil radieux qui était déjà haut dans le ciel. La journée était magnifique. Un ciel sans nuages, une température idéale, pas un souffle de vent… Pas de vent ? Nami fronça les sourcils.

- Franky, demanda la navigatrice, est-ce qu'il nous reste du cola ? Parce qu'il va falloir qu'on utilise les roues à aubes pour partir.

- Il en reste nee-chan, répondit le cyborg. On en a assez pour ça, mais par contre si on a un problème plus loin, on risque de tomber en panne sèche.

Nami grogna. C'était un trop gros risque. Quand ils arriveraient près de Red Line, ils devraient affronter des courants particulièrement violents, sans compter qu'ils seraient proches de la Terre Sainte de Marijoa… Le secteur serait peut-être plein de Marine et ils devraient alors utiliser un « Coup de vent » pour s'échapper. Elle se plaça à la barre, pensive, en observant l'île. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, le départ ne pouvait pas se faire aussi facilement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

- Dis-moi Franky, et si on n'utilisait les roues qu'un très court laps de temps, juste pour sortir de la zone de l'île ? Je pense qu'on retrouvera un temps plus normal en sortant de cette zone.

- On peut toujours essayer, répondit le charpentier en haussant les épaules.

- Nami, appela Usopp, est-ce qu'on ouvre les voiles ?

- Non, on va utiliser les roues à aubes pour l'instant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Franky actionna la manette de son Soldier Dock System et deux gigantesques roues émergèrent des flancs du Thousand Sunny, le propulsant rapidement à distance de l'île.

Dans la forêt, cachés dans les arbres, plusieurs hommes les regardaient partir. Bruns de peau et de cheveux, couverts de tatouages, et juste vêtus d'un pagne en peau, ils murmuraient, étonnés. Un seul restait silencieux. Très grand et impressionnant, autant par sa carrure que par l'aura de force et d'autorité qu'il dégageait, il ne quittait pas des yeux le Thousand Sunny. Finalement il fit signe à ses hommes de se taire et sauta de l'arbre, atterrissant souplement sur le sol. Ses hommes l'imitèrent et se dispersèrent rapidement. Seul l'homme restait immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il portait comme seules armes un grand arc en bois et un carquois plein de flèches aux empennages faits de plumes bleues.

- Sors de là, dit-il finalement.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le feuillage d'un des arbres, et quelqu'un en jaillit, retombant gracieusement sur le sol. C'était une jeune femme, sans doute de l'âge de Nami. Elle était très différente de l'homme physiquement. Petite et très mince, elle avait surtout la peau très claire, des cheveux châtains clairs, attachés en queue de cheval, et de grands yeux marron. Vêtue d'une robe en peau elle portait elle aussi un arc, plus petit, et un carquois de flèches. Mais l'autorité et la force qui se dégageaient d'elle étaient telles qu'elle ressemblait à l'homme qui la toisait, l'air sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je guettais ces sales pirates, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu le sais bien, Teiki.

- Justement, explosa le guerrier, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Les femmes restent au village et laissent les hommes protéger l'île. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la jeune femme, en colère. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu rester tranquillement à coudre ou à préparer le repas en sachant que cette vermine débarquait sur notre île ?

- Sarahina, c'est notre rôle à nous, guerriers, de se battre contre les pirates. Toi tu es une femme, ton rôle est de rester au village et d'apprendre à devenir une bonne épouse, et une bonne mère.

- Tu parles, grommela la jeune femme. Je voudrais bien t'y voir. Tu as la belle vie toi.

- C'est ton rôle, un point c'est tout, dit fermement Teiki.

- Tu étais plus drôle quand on était petits, murmura Sarahina. Mais je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ici, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Tu sais que je suis plus forte que toi et que tu perdrais ton titre de meilleur guerrier du village si ça se savait !

Teiki ne réagit même pas, se contentant de la regarder sévèrement. La jeune femme soupira et, résignée, pris le chemin du village, suivie par le guerrier.

- Pff, souffla-t-elle, retourner au village pour préparer le festin de ces messieurs. Tu parles…

- Et aussi pour recevoir ta punition pour avoir désobéi à nos règles, ajouta Teiki.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer ? Teiki ! T'es vraiment pas drôle…

Nami traversa le pont pour aller s'accouder au bastingage. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et ses amis étaient déjà partis se coucher. Elle souleva la longue-vue qu'elle tenait à la main et la pointa sur l'île qu'on apercevait encore, au loin. Les pirates s'étaient éloigné en utilisant les roues à aubes mais, craignant d'utiliser trop de cola, ils avaient dû les rentrer rapidement, et attendre que le vent se lève. Ils avaient attendu en vain car il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle d'air. Mais Nami n'était pas inquiète, d'après ses observations, il se lèverait le lendemain matin, et ils pourraient enfin laisser loin derrière eux cette île cauchemardesque.

Les Mugiwaras avaient donc passé la journée à se reposer pour les uns, à s'amuser ou à bricoler pour d'autres, et à s'entraîner pour Zoro. La navigatrice, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de surveiller l'île toute la journée, ne pouvant toujours pas croire que toute cette histoire était terminée et que son calvaire prenait fin. Et ce soir, alors que ses amis étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée, elle n'osait pas s'endormir de peur de se réveiller demain… enfin… aujourd'hui. Elle secoua la tête. Luffy avait raison, c'était vraiment trop compliqué pour elle, tout ça.

Elle sourit en repensant au jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Il avait pris sa défense, lui avait fait confiance quand tous les autres étaient contre elle, et elle se souvenait de sa réaction quand il l'avait vue touchée par la flèche, ou quand il l'avait rassurée dans la salle de bain. Il avait été là pour elle. Il s'inquiétait vraiment, sincèrement, pour elle. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Nami ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Luffy se tenait derrière elle, l'air étonné.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça depuis… bah, depuis qu'on est partis de Thriller Bark. Ca fait plaisir.

Elle ne répondit pas mais une légère rougeur teinta ses joues, et elle se sentit soudain très heureuse qu'il fasse nuit. Luffy s'accouda au bastingage près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait sourire comme ça Nami ?

- Et bien, d'abord, c'était de voir cette île horrible loin de nous, répondit-elle. Et ensuite… Luffy… Je-Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir fait confiance, d'avoir cru cette histoire de fous. Ca m'a beaucoup touchée.

- Bah, c'était normal.

- Et je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude de ces derniers temps.

- Arrête, c'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit le jeune homme en la regardant. En fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu m'en veuilles comme ça.

- Non, Luffy, ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui dois te présenter mes excuses. Si tu savais tout ce que je t'ai dit quand... enfin, les autres jours.

- Hein ?

- Les autres « aujourd'hui », ceux dont vous ne vous souvenez pas, tenta d'expliquer Nami. J'ai été horrible avec toi, je t'ai accusé de ne pas te soucier des autres et de ne pas t'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait nous arriver. Surtout à moi. C'était n'importe quoi, je sais, et je m'en veux, je te le jure.

- Mais non, arrête, je l'avais bien mérité.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Nami, sincèrement étonnée.

- J'en suis sûr, je fais toujours n'importe quoi, alors…

Nami rit doucement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bientôt imitée par Luffy. Le jeune homme était heureux de voir que leur complicité était toujours aussi forte.

- Tu m'as manquée, Nami.

- Euh, bafouilla la jeune femme, un peu gênée, je… Dis-moi, dit-elle soudain pour changer de sujet, tu ne le quittes jamais ?

Elle désignait le bracelet qu'elle avait donné à Luffy, quand ils avaient découvert le trésor de Thriller Bark. Le capitaine sourit en le regardant.

- Je l'enlèverai jamais tu sais, c'est ton cadeau !

Nami lui sourit et allait répondre quand son regard fut attiré vers l'île. Elle plissa les yeux. Au loin, elle vit un éclat lumineux éclairer la montagne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Luffy qui n'avait rien vu, alors que Nami avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

- Non…


	5. Chapter 4: Est ce que tu me crois?

_Bonjour à tous, voilà le petit chapitre du vendredi ! Alors, sauvés ou pas ? Ils réussissent à s'échapper ou ils reviennent à leur point de départ ? Bon, il n'y a pas énormément de suspens, vous vous doutez bien de ce qui va arriver. Si je devenais sympa avec les personnages ce ne serait plus vraiment moi (niark niark)._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, merci pour les commentaires, ça encourage beaucoup les auteurs qui n'ont pas confiance en eux^^ Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : **« Est-ce que tu me crois ? »

- Nami.

Robin fronça les sourcils. Ca faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle essayait de réveiller la navigatrice, elle l'appelait, elle avait ouvert les volets, elle l'avait même secouée, mais rien à faire. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle était réveillée, sa respiration avait changé et elle la voyait serrer les paupières aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, comme si elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Nami. Nami ! Mais ouvre les yeux !

- Non.

Nami se coucha sur le côté et mit sa tête dans le creux de son coude. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle le refusait définitivement, Robin pouvait toujours insister, c'était hors de question. Peut-être que si elle restait toute la journée au lit, les yeux fermés, elle finirait par se rendormir et alors elle arrêterait de penser…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- N'insiste pas.

- Regarde-moi.

- Non.

- Nami ! insista Robin, franchement agacée maintenant.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? s'énerva Nami. Pourquoi ? Parce que si j'ouvre les yeux je vais te voir près de mon lit, et tu vas me dire que tu es venue me réveiller parce que d'habitude je suis la première levée et que là comme vous ne me voyez pas vous vous êtes inquiétés et vous avez crû que j'étais malade. Et alors là je vais te dire qu'il y a un problème, je vais t'expliquer, tu vas me dire que j'ai juste fait un cauchemar et que j'ai seulement une forte sensation de déjà-vu, que c'est normal.

Robin la fixait, incrédule.

- Et ça, continua Nami en haussant le ton, ça voudra dire que cette putain de journée a encore recommencé et que notre plan pour fuir l'île a échoué. Et ça voudra dire, se mit-elle à crier, que je vais encore devoir tout vous expliquer pour vous convaincre, mais vous ne me croirez pas ! Et vous allez me prendre pour folle, ou vous essaierez de me convaincre que j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, comme d'habitude !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, dit la navigatrice en soupirant, calmée.

- Nami…, commença l'archéologue, franchement inquiète maintenant.

- C'est bon. Ecoute, va rejoindre les autres s'il-te-plaît, je ne vais pas tarder.

- Tu es sûre ?

Nami se contenta d'acquiescer et Robin sortit de la chambre. La navigatrice soupira longuement et finit par ouvrir les yeux, fixant le plafond. Encore. Elle allait revivre cette journée, encore une fois. Et pour combien de temps encore ? Et si ça durait éternellement ? Sentant les larmes affluer, elle serra les dents et tenta de se reprendre.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa penderie, évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle attrapa un jean et un t-shirt au hasard et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau, comme hébétée, essayant de ne surtout pas penser de peur de se mettre à pleurer. Finalement, les cheveux encore trempés, et habillée à la va-vite, elle rejoignit ses nakamas.

Les pirates étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, prenant leur petit-déjeuner. En entrant, elle sentit leurs regards posés sur elle, un peu inquiets. Robin avait dû leur parler de son réveil étrange. Sans un mot, elle s'assit entre l'archéologue et Chopper, qui l'observait avec attention.

- Nami-swan, commença un Sanji hésitant. Tu es… Euh, ravissante, ce matin.

- Il a besoin de lunettes ou quoi ? marmonna Zoro. Elle ressemble à rien…

- Je t'ai entendu, abruti de sabreur ! cria le cuisinier.

Nami, elle, s'était enfermée dans un mutisme total. L'ambiance était assez tendue autour de la table, personne n'osait lancer la conversation. Seul Luffy ne se sentait pas du tout gêné par ce silence pesant et pillait allègrement les assiettes de ses camarades sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Finalement, quand il n'y eut plus rien à manger autour de lui, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Vous faites tous la gueule ce matin ?

- Demande plutôt ça à nee-chan, dit Franky en désignant Nami qui fixait les nœuds dans le bois de la table. Elle se la joue muette ce matin.

- Hein ?

- Elle refuse de parler, expliqua Usopp. Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Toujours pas le moindre signe de vie du côté de la navigatrice.

- La vache on dirait qu'elle est empaillée, lança Zoro, s'attendant à provoquer une réaction de son amie. Personnellement, je la préfère comme ça.

Mais non, pas de réponse. Les pirates se regardaient, un peu inquiets finalement. Sanji surtout déposa une assiette de pâtisseries devant elle et s'accroupit près de la jeune femme, essayant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait le teint livide et des cernes violacés sous les yeux. Mais c'était surtout son regard fixe et sans vie qui était inquiétant.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a perdu la parole ? demanda Franky.

- Ou alors ça n'est pas Nami, elle a été remplacée pendant la nuit par un robot dénué de toute émotion humaine ! proposa Usopp.

- Quoi ? Quelle horreur ! cria Chopper, toujours aussi crédule.

- Ce serait terrible, yohoho, gémit Brook.

- Crétins, dit Zoro en lançant un regard noir au sniper.

- Vu qu'elle m'a parlé dans notre chambre quand je suis allée la réveiller, dit Robin, ça veut dire que vos théories sont fausses. Je pense juste qu'elle ne veut pas parler, parce qu'elle ne veut pas avoir à s'expliquer. N'est-ce pas Nami ?

La jeune femme soupira ostensiblement. Pas possible d'être tranquille avec cette femme.

- Elle a soupiré ! dit Chopper. Ca veut dire qu'elle a encore des réactions normales, c'est pas un robot !

- Evidemment que Nami-chérie n'est pas un robot, dit Sanji. Si de tels robots existaient… Ce serait… Vraiment horrible…

Mais la rougeur qui colorait ses joues et son regard perdu dans le vague laissaient entendre que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

- Nami, pourquoi tu veux pas nous parler ? demanda Luffy en la regardant. Et si tu veux pas manger non plus, est-ce que tu peux me passer les pâtisseries ?

La jeune femme esquissa alors un léger sourire, qui rassura ses amis, avant de pousser l'assiette de gâteaux vers son goinfre de capitaine. Finalement elle cessa de fixer la table et leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai pas envie de vous parler, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Usopp, étonné. On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je crois que Nami a un problème et qu'elle pense qu'on ne la croira pas si elle nous le raconte. Je me trompe ?

- Non Robin, tu as raison, tu as toujours raison tu le sais bien, répondit la navigatrice d'un ton sec.

L'archéologue ne répondit pas mais sourit légèrement, contente d'avoir enfin provoqué une réaction chez son amie.

- Ecoutez, dit finalement Nami en soupirant. Ca ne servira à rien que je vous raconte ce qui se passe puisque vous ne me croirez pas de toute façon.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'insurgea Franky. Tu peux pas le savoir !

- Si justement, je le sais… Vous allez dire que j'ai fait un cauchemar et que ça ne sert à rien d'en faire toute une histoire, que j'ai juste une sensation de déjà-vu, et bla, bla, bla, répondit Nami d'un air dépité.

Les Mugiwaras la fixaient sans comprendre, commençant à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, et vous allez aussi finir par me prendre pour une folle.

- Essaye quand même de nous expliquer, Nami, dit doucement Chopper. Tu seras peut-être surprise.

La jeune femme croisa le regard du petit renne et lui fit un pâle sourire, touchée comme toujours par la confiance et la douceur de son ami. Il avait raison. Elle leur devait des explications. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est une histoire de fous, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Depuis qu'on est arrivés près de cette île, il se passe quelque chose de… pas normal.

- Bah il ne s'est rien passé du tout depuis hier, dit Usopp.

- Justement, on n'est pas là seulement depuis hier, en fait ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est arrivés. Mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que c'est la même journée qui recommence à chaque fois.

- …

- …

- …

- Hein ?

- J'en étais sûre, marmonna Nami en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous dis que cette journée, qui vient de commencer pour vous, en fait on l'a déjà vécue quatre, euh non, cinq fois. Mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, pour vous c'est toujours le premier jour.

- Nami…, commença Robin.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu comptes me dire que j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve ou que tout ça est impossible, c'est pas la peine merci bien vous m'avez déjà sorti tout ça hier… Enfin, pas votre hier, mon hier. Bon en tout cas, ce qui est important c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'on aille explorer l'île parce qu'à chaque fois il y a un drame. On est suivis et attaqués, et il y a des pièges et… Et je, je meurs, je suis atteinte par une flèche en pleine poitrine et je meurs sur le coup.

Personne ne disait rien. Les pirates se regardaient, un peu gênés pour leur amie qui avait l'air de tellement croire à ces fadaises.

- Et la dernière fois, j'ai réussi à vous convaincre. Enfin non, en fait j'ai juste convaincu Luffy qui a accepté qu'on quitte l'île sans l'explorer. On est partis mais… Ca n'a servi à rien puisque ce matin on en est toujours au même point. Donc ça veut dire que le problème vient de cette île, elle doit être maudite ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle se rendit compte que ses amis la fixaient d'un air consterné et embarrassé.

- C'est quoi ce tissu de conneries ? lança Zoro avec son tact légendaire.

- Oy tête d'algue, sois plus délicat avec Nami-swan, espèce de rustre !

- Nami, tu as juste fait un horrible cauchemar, dit Franky.

- Et voilà, c'est reparti…, soupira la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

- Tu te rends compte que cette histoire est abracadabrante, intervint Robin. Tout ce que tu nous dis, c'est rigoureusement impossible.

- Je te remercie, je te rappelle que c'est moi l'esprit logique de cet équipage, celle qui ne croit jamais en rien.

- Justement, comment tu peux croire un truc pareil ?

- Parce que c'est vrai et que c'est moi qui le vis ! explosa Nami. Je sais bien que c'est irréaliste, complètement tiré par les cheveux, que je n'ai pas d'autres preuves que le fait de savoir à l'avance ce que vous allez dire ou faire, ou ce qui va se passer. Mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

- Ca devait vraiment être un cauchemar balaise, murmura Usopp.

- C'était pas un cauchemar ! Bon sang, hier au moins Luffy me croyait…

Tout le monde se retourna vers le capitaine qui avait écouté attentivement, une fois n'est pas coutume, les explications de sa nakama.

- Attends, déjà c'est pas possible ce que tu nous as raconté. Tu dis qu' « hier » Luffy a accepté de repartir d'ici sans avoir exploré l'île ? Ca c'est complètement impossible, jamais il ferait ça ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dit Zoro.

- C'est pas faux, dit le capitaine.

- Je sais bien, mais là tu m'as crue. Tu as dit qu'entre Skypiea et les zombies de Thriller Bark, on avait déjà vu des choses plus étranges sur Grand Line.

- J'ai dit ça moi ?

- Oui, et surtout tu as dit que même si ça semblait incroyable, tu avais confiance en moi.

- Ah oui, là d'accord, je comprends mieux, fit le jeune homme.

- Et aujourd'hui ? demanda Nami en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Est-ce que tu me crois ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Evidemment, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu me demandes de quitter l'île sans l'explorer, je te dirai non.

- Quoi ?

Nami s'était levée du banc sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as dit que…

- Je te crois Nami, si tu dis qu'il se passe quelque chose sur cette île, alors c'est que c'est vrai. Mais ça ne sert à rien qu'on essaye de s'enfuir, tu l'as dit toi-même. Donc le problème vient de cette île, et si on ne l'explore pas on ne risque pas de trouver ce que c'est et de le régler.

Tout le monde accusa le coup, surtout Nami. Non seulement Luffy avait tout écouté, mais en plus il avait compris les explications de la navigatrice et il y avait réfléchi. Et ce qu'il venait de dire était très juste. Décidément, ça n'était pas une journée normale.

- Tu as raison, dit finalement Nami en se rasseyant.

- Hein ? Moi ? s'exclama le capitaine, étonné. Sans déc ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'en allant sur l'île qu'on pourra comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais exactement ce qui va s'y passer et… Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois.

Nami se mit à trembler alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et Robin passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Nami-swan, clama Sanji en virevoltant autour d'elle. Avec ton chevalier servant à tes côtés, tu ne risques rien, tu seras protégée de tous les dangers.

- Tu parles de qui ? lança Zoro.

- Toi, cria le cuisinier en se jetant sur lui par-dessus la table, je vais te faire bouffer tes sabres !

Alors que les deux nakamas commençaient une énième bagarre, les autres regardaient Nami.

- Ecoute nee-chan, lui dit Franky, je ne crois pas vraiment à ton histoire, c'est trop bizarre pour moi. Mais t'as pas à avoir peur, je te protégerai, tu peux me croire.

- Belle Nami, dit Brook en inclinant la tête, je te crois moi. Après tout, je suis ressuscité et maintenant je suis un squelette qui bouge et qui parle comme vous. C'est encore plus étrange, et crois-moi en cinquante ans dans le Triangle Florian, j'ai eu mon compte de choses bizarres. Mon épée est tienne, je te protégerai moi aussi, fais-moi confiance.

- Merci beaucoup les amis, répondit Nami, émue.

- Est-ce que tu me laisseras voir tes sous-vêtements en remerciement ?

Mais un coup de pied de Sanji l'atteignit à l'arrière du crâne et sa tête percuta violemment la table, renversant sa tasse de thé sur sa coupe afro.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, dit Chopper en lui tapotant la main de sa petite patte. Moi aussi je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger.

- Alors je ne crains plus rien, monsieur le docteur.

- Arrête ça, crétine ! cria le petit renne, rouge et souriant comme toujours quand on lui faisait un compliment.

- Et moi ? Qui va me protéger si on est en danger ? demanda Usopp dont les genoux tremblaient sous la table.

- Je suis là, moi, dit Robin en souriant.

- Mais t'es un peu effrayante toi aussi, marmonna le malheureux sniper.

La réplique d'Usopp et son air apeuré achevèrent de détendre l'atmosphère. Les pirates se mirent à rire et la tension retomba d'un coup. Même Nami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle observa ses amis. Elle avait tellement de chance de les avoir rencontrés. Ils lui avaient prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était importante pour eux, et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle, mais à chaque fois ça la surprenait et ça la touchait profondément.

Les Mugiwaras commencèrent à préparer leur départ pour l'île. De nombreuses discussions eurent lieu, car tous voulaient descendre pour accompagner Nami et la protéger, peu importe de quoi. Finalement, il fut décidé qu'Usopp resterait sur le Sunny avec Brook. La navigatrice n'assista pas à ces débats. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur l'un des canapés, observant le Livre de bord. Elle avait envie d'y écrire tout ce qui se passait ici, mais elle savait que c'était vain. Tout aurait disparu le lendemain. Elle soupira et se leva, se dirigeant vers un hublot qu'elle ouvrit, appréciant de sentir une légère brise s'engouffrer dans la chambre et venir caresser son visage.

- Nami ?

- Gyaa !

La jeune femme hurla en voyant la tête de Luffy apparaître devant elle, et elle tomba en arrière. Le jeune homme avait allongé son cou et sa tête se balançait devant la fenêtre. Nami se releva, agacée, et se dirigea vers lui avant de lui prendre la tête dans les mains.

- A quoi tu joues ? dit-elle. Tu veux me faire mourir de peur ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Attends.

Luffy allongea ses bras et s'accrocha au bord du hublot, Nami reculant prudemment. Le capitaine allongea son corps et réussit à passer à travers, tombant peu élégamment sur le sol de la chambre. Il se releva rapidement et épousseta son chapeau de paille avant de se l'enfoncer sur le crâne. Nami avait observé la scène en se retenant pour ne pas sourire.

- Hey, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le capitaine. Comme je te voyais pas sur le pont je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être un problème.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Bah, je m'en fais toujours tu sais.

- C'est nouveau ça ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Nami avant de se mordre la lèvre. Excuse-moi Luffy, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

- Tu sais pas ? T'es sûre ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, je le sais, même si je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait cette fois, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Laisse tomber, il y a plus urgent. Et puis, je dois te dire… Hum…

Luffy la regardait, attendant. La jeune femme hésitait. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle lui battait froid, qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais d'un autre côté, ces derniers jours, enfin si on veut, il avait été formidable. Il était le seul à la croire, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

- Je voulais te dire merci, dit-elle finalement en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as fait confiance, et tu es le seul. Alors… Merci pour ça.

- Oh, bah c'est normal, tu ferais pareil pour moi.

- C'est pas sûr, ça…

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'en veux plus ? On oublie tout ? Même si je sais pas trop ce que je dois oublier en fait…, s'exclama Luffy avec espoir.

- On verra quand toute cette histoire sera réglée, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant de sourire. Luffy lui tendit la main et Nami la serra. Mais quand elle voulut retirer sa main, le capitaine la garda quelques instants dans la sienne, fixant la navigatrice, l'air sérieux.

- Tu sais que je te protégerai, hein ? T'as pas à avoir peur.

- Luffy…

Nami était comme hypnotisée par le regard de son ami. Il était si sérieux et sûr de lui, elle se sentait rassurée et en sécurité, en paix, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Mais à cet instant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mettant fin à ce moment de sérénité, et Luffy lâcha sa main.

- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? demanda Robin avec son éternel sourire.

- On va bientôt partir, dit simplement le capitaine en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux et en quittant la chambre sans un regard vers les jeunes femmes.

Nami ne répondit pas et alla refermer le hublot, sentant le regard de l'archéologue posé sur elle. Par la fenêtre, elle vit l'île, et la paix qu'elle avait éprouvée près de Luffy s'envola, laissant place à lune angoisse terrible et oppressante.

Les filles se changèrent et rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis qui les attendaient sur le pont, prêts à partir. Ils débarquèrent sur l'île, et comme toujours les Mugiwaras s'extasièrent sur la plage de sable fin, la forêt luxuriante et la végétation magnifique, tandis que Nami levait les yeux au ciel, fatiguée d'entendre toujours la même chose. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'enfoncer dans la forêt quand ils se rendirent compte que la navigatrice était restée sur la plage. Elle fixait les arbres avec appréhension, essayant de distinguer dans le feuillage ceux qui les observaient.

- Oy Nami ! cria Franky. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Il ne faut pas aller par là.

- Hein ? C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

- Marimo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça à Nami-swan, lui reprocha Sanji.

- Ouais bah là elle commence franchement à nous gonfler…

Luffy s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- S'il-te-plaît, changeons de chemin. D'habitude on va toujours par là et après… Et bien, tu sais ce qui se passe.

- Et tu crois que si on change d'endroit les types qui nous en veulent abandonneront ?

- Ecoute, dit Nami après quelques instants, je sais que tu as raison, et tu vas sûrement me dire qu'avoir peur de quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas c'est idiot, mais moi je sais ce qui va se passer si on va par là. Et à la fin, c'est moi qui meure. A chaque fois. Alors, s'il-te-plaît…

- Les gars, appela le capitaine en haussant les épaules. On va pas passer par là aujourd'hui.

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il commença à parcourir la plage, sous le regard reconnaissant de sa navigatrice. Les autres pirates lui emboîtèrent le pas en grognant. Ils marchèrent quelques temps sur le sable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un petit sentier qui pénétrait dans la forêt. Ils s'y engagèrent alors prudemment.

- Ils ont changé de route, dit l'un des guerriers.

- C'est étrange, ils avaient pourtant l'air de vouloir venir par ici…

- C'est la fille aux cheveux de feu, elle les a convaincus de ne pas passer près de nous.

- C'est vrai, c'est sûrement une sorcière. A un moment je suis sûr qu'elle m'a regardé…

- Teiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mais le chef des guerriers ne répondit pas. Soigneusement dissimulé par le feuillage de l'arbre dans lequel il était caché, il avait les yeux fixés sur Nami, les sourcils froncés. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le regard perçant de Sarahina était braqué sur les pirates, et surtout sur la navigatrice.

- On change de plan, dit enfin Teiki avant de descendre de l'arbre, suivi de ses guerriers.

Les hommes bondirent et retombèrent souplement sur le sol, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, tellement silencieux qu'ils ne troublaient même pas la vie de la nature. Sarahina les suivit à distance, obligée de courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Les Mugiwaras avançaient dans la forêt, regardant autour d'eux avec appréhension. Au début tout allait bien, cette partie des bois était réellement magnifique, avec sa végétation aux couleurs bigarrées. Mais plus ils marchaient et plus leur environnement changeait et devenait inquiétant. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une zone marécageuse, à l'odeur pestilentielle. Des serpents se lovaient autour des branches d'arbre, surveillant l'avancée des pirates de leur regard inquiétant. Nami sentait la menace se rapprocher. Changer de route n'avait servi à rien, elle sentait le danger. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule. Tous le sentaient. Zoro avait dégainé l'un de ses sabres. Franky, Robin et Sanji étaient sur le qui-vive, et Chopper tenait une Rumble Ball à la main, prêt à l'avaler à la moindre menace.

- Il y a quelqu'un, dit simplement Zoro, tendu.

- Pas quelqu'un, le corrigea Robin. Il y a plusieurs personnes.

- Je sens une menace, murmura Chopper.

- Mais non les gars, ironisa Nami, c'est juste un cauchemar, cette île est un vrai paradis… Tu parles !

- Oh ça va…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre la dispute car, soudain, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux. Ils se précipitèrent derrière les arbres les plus proches, tentant de s'abriter. Nami se jeta à genoux, esquivant une flèche qui lui était destinée. Elle était complètement désorientée. Elle sentait sa fin arriver, encore, mais surtout elle avait peur pour ses amis.

Robin ne pouvait rien faire, les flèches l'auraient blessée. Franky était prêt à mitrailler leurs agresseurs, mais les traits arrivaient de toute part, et il n'arrivait pas à localiser leurs ennemis. Quand à Zoro, Sanji et Chopper, les assaillants étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent arrêter toutes leurs flèches. Luffy, les yeux fixés sur les arbres, cherchaient à distinguer leurs ennemis. Soudain il aperçut un mouvement.

- Nami ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur elle et en la plaquant au sol.

Une flèche, à l'empennage rouge, se planta là où aurait dû se trouver la tête de la jeune femme.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Luffy.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Mais à ce moment ils entendirent un cri et se relevèrent aussitôt. Sanji venait de s'écrouler, après s'être jeté devant Robin qui était à découvert. L'archéologue était penchée sur le corps du cuisinier, aussitôt rejointe par Zoro et Chopper qui le mirent à l'abri.

- Sanji, murmura Nami.

Elle voyait Chopper s'agiter près de son nakama qui ne bougeait plus, Robin qui pleurait, le visage atterré de Zoro…

- Sanji…

- Viens Nami, lui dit Luffy en voulant l'emmener à l'abri.

- Mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant une violente piqûre dans son cou. Elle y porta la main, machinalement, et en retira une petite fléchette. Elle voulut la tendre à Luffy mais sa main pesait soudain trop lourd, et la fléchette tomba sur le sol. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui lui parlait, mais son visage était étrange, flou, et comme démultiplié. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais elle avait l'impression qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Et puis, soudainement, la brûlure arriva. Elle la sentit se répandre de son cou dans le reste de son corps, son bras d'abord, puis son dos et sa poitrine, et elle hurla de douleur. Elle avait la sensation que son sang bouillait, et qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles chauffées au fer blanc dans la colonne vertébrale. Elle tomba sur le sol, agitée de violents spasmes, continuant à hurler. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

_ _ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ : oui, je sais, je suis sadique, maintenant non seulement Nami meure, mais les autres aussi ! Quelle cruauté…_


	6. Chapter 5: Révolte p1

_Ohayô mina-san ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai travaillé, retravaillé, re-retravaillé… Bon vous avez compris il m'a donné du mal et je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite (ma bêta-lectrice va me passer un savon si elle lit ça). Je vous laisse juge, il ne ressemble pas du tout aux chapitres précédents. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un pitit com pour me donner vos impressions. Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 5** : Révolte (partie 1)

Nami ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Robin, très flou, penché sur le sien.

- Nami ?

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur son cou. Elle sentait encore la douleur de la piqûre mais, surtout, la brûlure… C'était horrible. Elle avait eu l'impression que son sang s'était transformait en acide brûlant dans ses veines, que sa colonne vertébrale était percée de milliers de coups d'aiguilles. La tête lui tournait encore et sa vision était trouble. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup également.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Robin en voulant poser une main sur son épaule.

Mais Nami la repoussa et, sans répondre, se précipita devant leur coiffeuse. S'approchant du miroir, elle se tordit le cou, essayant de voir la trace de la piqûre. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda l'archéologue, surprise.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans le cou ? la coupa Nami en soulevant ses cheveux.

- Non, il n'y a rien. Pourquoi ?

La navigatrice ne prit même la peine de répondre mais se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés, le visage dans les mains. Elle se força à respirer calmement, régulièrement, et sentit enfin la nausée refluer. La chambre cessa petit-à-petit de tourner autour d'elle. Elle soupira. La brûlure se calmait elle aussi. Elle se tourna finalement vers Robin.

- Ca va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Soudain, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire : la nuée de flèches, Luffy qui la sauvait, et le cri de Sanji…

- Comment va-t-il ? cria soudain Nami en se précipitant vers Robin et en l'attrapant par le devant de son t-shirt.

- Quoi ?

- Comment va Sanji ? hurla la navigatrice.

Robin la regarda comme si elle devenait folle avant de se dégager avec douceur.

- Il va très bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

- Il a été blessé en te protégeant, il a pris une flèche, et tu pleurais et…

- Nami, Nami ! lui dit l'archéologue avec le plus de tact possible. Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as juste fait un horrible cauchemar.

A ces mots, la jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Son visage devint mortellement sérieux et le regard dur qu'elle posa sur elle étonna Robin.

- Un cauchemar… Ouais, voilà, forcément.

Elle se retourna alors et, sans un regard pour son amie, elle sortit de la pièce. D'abord surprise, Robin la suivit et constata avec surprise qu'elle n'allait pas à la salle de bain comme elle l'avait d'abord crû.

Les pirates étaient attablés autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, chargée de nourriture, mais Luffy boudait.

- Sanji, j'ai faim !

- On attend Nami, répliqua le cuisinier.

- Mais pourquoi ? Sanjiii !

- Pas de « Sanjiii » qui tienne, espèce de goinfre.

- Il a raison, intervint Franky, pourquoi attendre nee-chan, elle ne mange presque rien de toute façon. Et puis si elle est partie à se pomponner dans la salle de bain, ça peut durer des plombes.

- Se pomponner ? demanda Chopper.

- Ca veut dire cacher la misère, expliqua Zoro avant de recevoir un coup de louche sur la tête. T'es pas bien espèce de con de cuistot ?

- N'insinue jamais que ma Nami-swan chérie n'est pas une beauté parfaite, crétin de sabreur.

- Mais il n'a pas tort, intervint Usopp. Les filles passent quand même un temps fou à se préparer à chaque fois.

- Abrutis, vous ne voyez pas que tous ces efforts pour magnifier leur beauté naturelle sont pour nous, les hommes ? Vous devriez leur en être reconnaissants, les vénérer, les adorer comme moi, pour les remercier.

- Ouais, bah personnellement, répondit Zoro, elles pourraient bien se balader pas coiffées, pas lavées, pas maquillées, j'en aurai rien à foutre.

A ce moment la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa entre une Nami toujours en chemise de nuit, la marque de l'oreiller encore imprimée sur la joue, les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux embués.

- Alors, heureux ? souffla discrètement Usopp à Zoro, qui fixait la jeune femme.

Sans se soucier des regards de ses amis, Nami alla s'asseoir sur le banc près de Chopper, bientôt rejointe par Robin. L'archéologue haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension quand elle vit les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons.

- Euh… Nami-swan, commença Sanji en cherchant désespérément quel compliment lui faire.

- Hey Nami, t'es tombée du lit ou quoi ? lança Usopp en le coupant.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Franchement t'aurais pu faire un tour par la salle de bain, lança Zoro en la toisant.

Toujours pas de réponse, juste un regard de défi.

- Yohoho, Nami est en chemise de nuit, je vais peut-être enfin réussir à voir sa petite culotte, souffla Brook à l'oreille de Franky avant qu'un coup de pied ne le projette contre le mur.

- Ca va pas espèce d'afro-squelette pervers ? rugit le cuisinier.

- Décholé, yohoho, dit faiblement Brook en cherchant ses dents sur le sol.

- Nami doit certainement être malade, souffla Chopper en l'observant. Où est-ce que tu as mal ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nulle part.

C'étaient ses premiers mots depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine.

- Mais attends, Nami, t'es bizarre ce matin quand même, répondit Usopp.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bah, tu t'es pas lavée, pas coiffée, pas habillée, pas maquillée…

- Pas envie.

- Pas envie ? grogna Zoro. Tu pourrais faire l'effort pour nous, c'est déjà pas agréable de voir ta tronche quand t'es présentable alors là…

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla Sanji en se jetant sur lui. Ne parle… plus jamais… comme ça… à Nami-swan !

- Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Chopper.

- Mais foutez-lui la paix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy qui avait profité de l'inattention générale pour commencer à manger tout seul.

- Si elle dit qu'elle a pas envie, c'est qu'elle a pas envie. Lâchez-la, franchement. Ca empêche pas de manger de pas être habillé ou coiffé. Hein ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son clin d'œil mais regarda la table. Une assiette de pâtisseries avait été déposée devant elle par Sanji. Elle avait pensé les repousser, comme d'habitude, mais finalement…

- Mon petit Sanji-kun, lança-t-elle soudain en minaudant.

Le cuisiner abandonna aussitôt son nakama dans leur habituelle bagarre du matin, et se précipita vers la navigatrice.

- Oui ma beauté céleste, tes désirs sont des ordres !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer… D'autres gâteaux… Pleins de crème, de sucre, avec du chocolat, de la confiture, de la glace… Et… De la chantilly, des tonnes de chantilly !

Luffy la fixait avec un regard à la limite de l'adoration.

- Et puis… De la mousse au chocolat, du café-crème, tout ce que tu peux trouver de plus sucré et de plus calorique.

- Euh… Tu es sûre Nami-chérie ?

- Elle fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, cria Chopper.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua la navigatrice, j'ai juste envie, aujourd'hui, de manger ce que je m'interdis depuis des années de peur de grossir. Aujourd'hui, je m'en fous compétemment. Je vais manger à m'en faire éclater le ventre. Hein Luffy ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à son capitaine.

- Je me sens enfin compris, dit le capitaine, ému et la larme à l'œil.

- Allez vas-y Sanji, montre-nous que tu es le meilleur chef du monde, cria Nami. Vide-nous ces réserves, donne tout ce tu as !

Le cuisinier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'on lui faisait ce genre de demande. Et en plus, c'était son rayon de soleil qui le lui demandait. Il remonta ses manches et s'élança derrière ses fourneaux.

- Hey Luffy, ça te dit un petit pari ? lança Nami.

- Hein ?

- Je suis sûre que je peux avaler plus de nourriture que toi ce matin.

- Nami ! crièrent ses nakamas.

- Tu es dingue ?

- Ca va pas !

- On va pouvoir la faire rouler sur le pont…

- Je tiens le pari, cria Luffy.

Les deux jeunes gens se tapèrent dans la main et commencèrent. Le capitaine se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Une avalanche de nourriture, sa chère navigatrice, qui lui faisait la tête depuis un moment, qui s'amusait et l'encourageait à jouer les goinfres. Et mieux, elle participait ! C'était le bonheur !

Nami, elle, avait bien l'intention de se lâcher complètement. La journée recommençait, hein ? Et bien elle en avait assez de rester à pleurer ou à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher, alors elle allait en profiter au maximum en faisant tout ce qu'elle s'interdisait d'habitude. Et ça commençait maintenant.

Les pâtisseries préparées avec amour par Sanji furent englouties rapidement, et le jeune coq n'eut que le temps de réapprovisionner la table en gâteaux, sucreries et douceurs de toute sorte. Ca dégoulinait de crème, de sucre, de chantilly… Les autres Mugiwaras commençaient à se sentir mal en les voyant avaler tout ça, mais aucun des deux ne semblait faiblir. Sanji, lui, fatiguait derrière ses fourneaux et, surtout, il voyait que les réserves fondaient à vue d'œil.

Alors que Nami se sentait prête à se trouver mal, le cuisinier jeta finalement l'éponge.

- C'est fini, dit-il, je ne peux plus rien faire de plus, je n'ai plus ni œufs, ni farine, ni sucre, ni crème… Fini le chocolat, les fruits, la glace…

- Mince, alors on saura pas qui a gagné, dit Luffy, déçu, son ventre menaçant de faire craquer la ceinture de son bermuda.

- J'ai une idée, cria Nami.

Elle se précipita dehors, un peu chancelante tout de même, et courut dans la salle de l'aquarium-bar. Ses amis la suivirent et la rejoignirent au moment où elle sortait des bouteilles et les alignait sur le sol.

- On va finir le pari avec ça ! lança-t-elle.

- T'es dingue ? cria Franky.

- Nami devient folle ! crièrent ensemble Usopp et Chopper.

- Ca t'a pas suffit de vider la cuisine, maintenant tu t'attaques au bar ? gronda Zoro. Pas question de te laisser nous piller en alcool !

- Euh, Nami, dit Luffy. Là je dois dire que tu commences un peu à me faire flipper moi aussi.

- Bande de petits joueurs, cria la navigatrice en débouchant une bouteille de rhum. Vous avez peur de perdre contre une fille ?

- Arrête…

- Allez ! Qui osera relever mon défi ? Luffy ?

- Tu sais bien que je tiens pas l'alcool.

- Franky ?

- Je bois que du coca, nee-chan.

- Zoro ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton pari débile, et je vais sûrement pas gâcher de l'alcool pour ça.

- Ouais, fit la jeune femme en prenant la première gorgée. Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre parce que tu sais que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi… Poule mouillée !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

Zoro se précipita vers elle et saisit une bouteille de saké dont il fit sauter le bouchon d'un geste. Il la porta à sa bouche et en avala une longue gorgée, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Quel nul, dit Usopp.

- Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut, commenta Brook.

- Il est manipulable, franchement, ajouta Franky.

- Vos gueules ! cria le sabreur. C'est sérieux, alors si vous voulez faire des réflexions, barrez-vous d'ici.

Les deux nakamas se fixaient, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, alors que les autres pirates retenaient leur souffle. Ils savaient tous que Nami et Zoro avaient non seulement une descente exceptionnelle mais aussi une résistance incroyable aux effets de l'alcool, à peine humaine en fait. Le pari risquait de dégénérer, à moins qu'ils ne vident carrément toutes les réserves du bateau avant.

- Nami, dit Robin en s'approchant, je ne sais pas trop ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas que vider le Sunny de toute nourriture et de toute trace d'alcool soit la solution. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas.

- Mais tout va très bien, rétorqua la jeune femme. Au contraire. Aujourd'hui, je fais ce dont j'ai envie. Pas de responsabilité, pas de contrainte. Je me fous de tout, et de tout le monde. Je vais faire tout ce qui me tente, sans m'inquiéter des conséquences !

- Ca te ressemble pas, dit Usopp. C'est toi qui es la plus sensée de cet équipage, tu nous empêches de faire n'importe quoi… Comment on va faire si tu te mets à péter les plombs ?

- Je ne pète pas les plombs, répondit Nami. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi sensée qu'aujourd'hui.

- Parce que tu penses que te saouler pour oublier tes problèmes c'est une attitude sensée ? Et responsable ?

- Tu me gonfles Robin, cracha la navigatrice. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable. Et si je veux me saouler, c'est mon droit. Maintenant si tu as un problème avec ça tu n'as qu'à t'en aller.

Les deux femmes s'affrontaient du regard. Mais Nami n'avait aucune intention de céder, et ça se voyait. Finalement Robin haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

- Bon c'est fini votre parlotte ? demanda Zoro. On a un pari en cours ici.

Pour toute réponse, Nami avala une longue gorgée de rhum sans manifester d'autre réaction qu'une légère coloration de ses joues. Zoro répondit en prenant une lampée de saké, retenant un toussotement quand l'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Ils se défiaient du regard.

- Luffy ? appela doucement Robin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la capitaine en continuant à suivre le duel du coin de l'œil, un peu inquiet.

- Tu as remarqué que Nami était bizarre ce matin.

- Non, en fait elle est bizarre depuis qu'on est partis de Thriller Bark. Aujourd'hui elle est carrément flippante, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas tort…

- Tu dois savoir ce qu'elle a, toi ? demanda-t-il soudain en la regardant.

- Son attitude aujourd'hui est un vrai mystère pour moi, répondit la brune en réfléchissant. Ce matin elle s'est réveillée comme ça. D'abord elle m'a demandé si elle avait quelque chose dans le cou alors qu'il n'y avait rien, et ensuite elle s'est mise dans la tête que Sanji avait été blessé en me protégeant, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle a certainement fait un cauchemar assez terrifiant pour que ça lui fasse un effet pareil.

- Non mais attend, on parle de Nami là. Elle se mettrait pas dans un état pareil juste pour un rêve, dit Luffy. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- C'est vrai.

- Et puisqu'on parle de ça, tu sais pas pourquoi elle m'en veut ?

Robin fixa le jeune homme qui avait reporté toute son attention sur la navigatrice qui attaquait déjà sa troisième bouteille, passant allègrement du rhum à la bière, imitée par Zoro.

- Luffy…

- Tu vas rien me dire, hein ? Solidarité des filles, ou un autre truc dans ce goût là.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très sûre de le savoir moi-même, répondit l'archéologue.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Il faudra que je le découvre moi-même.

- Le plus important c'est de découvrir ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui, dit Robin d'un air sérieux. Il faut qu'elle change d'attitude.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. Elle a décidé de se lâcher, je pense pas que ce soit un vrai problème.

Il regardait fixement la jeune femme rousse.

- Tu connais pas vraiment son histoire, mais depuis qu'elle est gosse elle a des responsabilités, elle doit faire de son mieux pour aider les autres. Elle ne se permet jamais aucun écart, pas de folies, jamais. Alors si pour une fois elle veut s'amuser, faire n'importe quoi, bah je vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait pas le droit elle aussi. Je sais que vous me prenez tous pour un idiot, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants, et vous pensez que je fais pas attention à vous. Mais je connais mes nakamas.

- Je vois ça, répondit Robin en souriant largement.

- En plus, c'est la première fois depuis des semaines que Nami sourit. Un vrai sourire. Et ce matin elle n'a plus l'air de me faire la tête, alors je vais pas aller la contrarier.

Robin rit doucement en entendant ça, comprenant enfin pourquoi son capitaine laissait Nami se comporter ainsi.

La navigatrice et Zoro, assis par terre, étaient toujours en plein duel. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'accumulaient autour d'eux. La jeune femme avait les joues très rouges et le regard trouble, tandis que Zoro commençait à voir la pièce tanguer dangereusement. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Leurs nakamas les regardaient avec désespoir. Si au départ ils avaient été impressionnés par leur capacité phénoménale à ingurgiter autant d'alcool, ils étaient maintenant un peu dégoutés par leur performance d'ivrognes. Chopper surtout veillait, de peur que l'un des deux ne sombre dans un coma éthylique.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Sanji qui observait sa beauté céleste se saouler allègrement.

- Elle perd un peu de son charme là, hein ? dit Franky.

- Et bien, pour une fois, je dois dire qu'elle n'a rien de très séduisant…

- Alors ? cria soudain Zoro d'une voix pâteuse. T'abandonne… ou… t'abandonne ?

- Pas question, répondit Nami d'une voix exagérément forte.

Elle essaya de se lever mais retomba sur ses fesses, déclenchant l'hilarité du sabreur.

- Hey, tu tiens même plus debout espèce de pochtronne !

- Tu t'es vu ?

Zoro essaya de se lever et parvient, lui, à rester debout en s'accrochant au bar. Nami l'imita. Ils avaient tous les deux autant de mal à conserver leur équilibre et leurs jambes tremblaient.

- La vache, commenta Franky en enlevant ses lunettes. C'est comme regarder deux enfants apprendre à marcher.

- Des enfants complètement bourrés alors, dit Usopp.

- Hey, dit Chopper en s'approchant. On n'a qu'à dire que vous êtes à égalité ?

- Pas question ! répondirent d'une même voix les deux adversaires.

- Si, le pari est terminé, annonça Luffy d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse.

Il s'était enfin décidé à intervenir, prenant le risque de fâcher Nami. Celle-ci le regarda avec colère.

- Pourquoi ? En quoi ça te concerne, d'abord ?

- C'est moi le capitaine je te rappelle.

- Ah ouais, t'es le capitaine quand ça t'arrange !

La jeune femme avait la tête qui tournait et elle se sentait plus que vaseuse, comme si elle était dans du coton. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit étonnamment clair et surtout de ne plus avoir aucune contrainte.

- Tu prends jamais tes responsabilités, cracha-t-elle, tu fais que des conneries, tu es complètement irresponsable et c'est toi qui voudrait nous faire la leçon et nous empêcher de nous amuser ? Je voudrais bien voir ça.

- Hey Nami, intervint Zoro qui était encore à peu près lucide. C'est lui qui commande je te rappelle.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a ce stupide chapeau de paille sur la tête ? Et en quoi ça lui donne le droit de nous commander. S'il était seul, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici, il est incapable de se débrouiller.

- Nami, dit Robin d'un ton sec. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Si je le sais, j'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. J'en ai marre de ce bateau, de cette aventure, de ce capitaine et de vous tous ! cria la navigatrice en titubant. Je regrette tous les jours de vous avoir suivis !

Tout le monde la regardait, horrifié par ce qu'elle disait. Chopper avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce qui c'était passé avec Usopp, à Water Seven, à ceci près que le sniper était moins violent dans ses paroles. Mais c'était sûrement Luffy qui était le plus atteint par les paroles de Nami. Il avait baissé la tête et l'ombre de son chapeau empêchait de voir son expression, mais il tremblait légèrement et serrait les poings si forts que ses jointures étaient toutes blanches.

- C'est ta faute, lança Nami en le regardant. Tout est de ta faute ! Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, on ne serait jamais venus ici ! Sur cette putain d'île maudite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Usopp.

- Cette saloperie d'île à la con, hurlait la jeune femme. Vous vous en foutez vous, mais c'est moi qui revit cette journée de merde, encore et encore, C'est moi qui meurs à la fin, à chaque fois !

Les Mugiwaras se regardaient, interloqués. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

- Nami, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Robin.

- Lâche-moi toi, je vous dirai rien, parce que vous me croirez pas. Vous me croyez jamais !

- C'est des conneries d'ivrogne, avança Zoro qui se remettait un peu.

- La ferme toi aussi ! C'est pas des conneries… Je peux le prouver, ajouta-t-elle soudain, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Elle sortit en titubant, passant près de Luffy sans lui accorder un regard. Le jeune homme était livide. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit…C'était des paroles d'ivrogne, mais si elle en pensait seulement la moitié… Ca voulait dire qu'elle était malheureuse avec lui. Il se rendit compte que ses nakamas avaient suivi Nami, et il leur emboita lentement le pas.

Nami avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre et avait soulevé difficilement le lourd coffre qu'elle gardait caché dans la penderie, avant de le ramener sur le pont. Sous les regards stupéfaits des autres pirates, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des liasses de Berrys, ses précieuses cartes maritimes et un portrait de Nojiko et Belmer.

- Vous voyez ça ? Ce sont mes trésors, à moi. Regardez bien !

Et avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, elle déchira les cartes et la photo, et saisissant les Berrys elle les jeta à la mer. Tout le monde se précipita au bastingage, stupéfait par son geste.

- Alors ? Vous voyez ?

- Nami a jeté de l'argent à la mer, geignit Chopper.

- C'est la fin du monde ! ajouta Usopp, terrifié.

- T'es complètement cinglée, cria Franky. Tes cartes ! C'est ton rêve que tu détruis !

- Je m'en fous ! Tu comprends pas ? rétorqua la jeune femme. Demain, tout recommencera, et mes cartes et la photo seront à nouveau dans le coffre, comme d'habitude, avec mon argent.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Ah oui ?

Elle se précipita vers Sanji, qui la regardait avec consternation, et saisit sa boîte d'allumettes avant de courir jusqu'à la plantation de mandariniers de Belmer. C'était la chose à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère adoptive. Elle craqua une allumette et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je ferai ça si j'étais pas sûre de moi ?

Et elle jeta l'allumette au milieu des arbres qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Ses amis se précipitèrent pour arrêter l'incendie naissant avant qu'il ne gagne le bateau. Heureusement, ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'éteindre. Ils se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme rouge et échevelée, qui semblait avoir complètement perdu la raison.

- T'es cinglée ? hurla Franky. Tu as failli foutre le feu au Sunny.

- On s'en fout, puisque demain tout va recommencer !

- Arrête avec ces conneries, cria Zoro.

- Vous me croyez toujours pas ? demanda Nami, désespérée. Mais vous êtes complètement cons, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

Elle expira violemment et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, mais elle était toujours dans cette espèce d'état étrange, dû à l'alcool, où elle avait l'impression de pouvoir dire et faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il y ait de conséquences.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle finalement. Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, hein ? Je vais encore devoir vous le prouver… Toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Sanji. Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre garçon, je le pense depuis le début mais je n'avais jamais osé te le dire. Ton comportement est ridicule, tu es ridicule. Aucune femme ne voudra jamais de toi tant que tu continueras à être comme ça ! Et toi, continua-t-elle en regardant Zoro, tu te prends pour le meilleur, tu crois que tu pourras devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde ? Mais tu n'as aucune chance, tu n'es pas assez fort. Tu n'es même pas capable de te battre contre cette fille de la Marine, celle avec les lunettes, et tu espère battre Mihawk ? Tu n'es qu'un ivrogne et un rustre, il pourrait te battre avec un cure-dent !

Les pirates la regardaient comme si elle était possédée, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

- Robin, je ne te supporte plus. Il faut toujours que tu sois la plus intelligente, la plus calme, la plus forte, la plus courageuse. Mais tu sais ce que tu es ? Un putain de robot, qui ne montre jamais d'émotion. Tu me saoules, j'en peux plus de toi et de tes grands-airs. Et en parlant de robot, Franky tu vas pas enfin te décider à mettre un pantalon, ça me retourne le cœur de te voir te balader le cul à l'air en permanence ! Toi, dit-elle en regardant Usopp, tu espères devenir un grand guerrier des mers ? C'est même pas la peine, tu es bien trop lâche, et ton père aurait sûrement honte de toi s'il savait quel poltron il a engendré. Quant à toi, monsieur le docteur, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin grandir ? Ta naïveté c'était mignon au début mais maintenant c'est gonflant ! Tu comprends pas qu'Usopp se fout de toi, tout le temps ? Et son « Sogeking », tout le monde a compris que c'était juste un déguisement faut vraiment être complètement con pour ne pas le voir. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Brook, après avoir repris son souffle Espèce de squelette pervers… Tu es une saleté de mort-vivant, tu me dégoutes !

Chopper était en larmes alors que les autres pirates la fixaient avec colère. Mais alors qu'une partie d'elle lui criait de s'arrêter, qu'elle allait perdre leur amitié, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'elle avait un jour pensé, même fugitivement ou sous le coup de la colère, tout ressortait. Elle savait qu'elle était horrible et qu'elle leur faisait du mal mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait qu'ils souffrent comme elle souffrait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés près de cette île. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de leur lancer des insultes.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et la faire pivoter et là, elle se retrouva face à Luffy qui la gifla sèchement. Elle se tut instantanément. L'écho de la gifle résonnait sur le pont, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Une marque rouge apparaissait sur la joue de Nami, tandis qu'elle fixait le jeune homme, interloquée.

- T'as fini ? lui demanda-t-il. T'es calmée ?

- Tu… Tu m'as frappée ? Espèce de…

- T'as encore d'autres insultes en réserve après tout ça ? cracha-t-il. Tu m'as pas tout dit dans le bar tout à l'heure ?

- Tu n'es qu'un sale… Un…

Le cœur de Nami battait à tout rompre alors que les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle serra les poings, furieuse. Mais soudain, contre toute attente, elle se jeta au cou de Luffy et colla brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme, qui s'attendait plus à se faire frapper qu'embrasser, en eut littéralement le souffle coupé. Ca ne dura que quelques instants, mais pour eux ça semblait une éternité, le temps s'était arrêté. Nami mit finalement un terme à ce baiser aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait commencé, et elle gifla son capitaine aussi fort qu'elle put avant de quitter le pont en courant. Sur le Sunny, c'était l'incompréhension totale.

- Vous croyez que c'est fini ? demanda timidement Chopper.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, en fait ? dit Franky.

- Peut-être qu'elle a plusieurs personnalités, avança Robin, et que c'est la Nami démoniaque qui se montre aujourd'hui.

- Nami est un démon ? crièrent Usopp et Chopper de concert.

- C'est quoi encore cette théorie foireuse ? grogna Zoro.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Robin-chwan, intervint Sanji en essayant d'allumer une cigarette de ses mains tremblantes.

- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Luffy ?

Mais le jeune homme n'entendait rien. Il était à des années lumières du Thousand Sunny et de ses nakamas. Touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, il soupira. Il avait maintes fois imaginé son premier baiser avec Nami, il pensait avoir envisagé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables quand, installé au calme sur le figure de proue, il laissait libre cours à ses pensées. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça…

- Je crois qu'il est ailleurs, remarqua Usopp. On ferait mieux de ne pas trop compter sur lui pour l'instant.

- Dites les amis, on devrait peut-être aller chercher Nami, non ? demanda Brook.

- Il n'a pas tort, dit Franky, inquiet. Cette folle est peut-être en train de foutre le feu au Sunny.

- Quoi ? Il faut la retrouver ! Zoro, tu t'en occupes, lança Usopp.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que Nami me fait peur, elle serait capable de tous nous foudroyer vu l'état dans lequel elle est.

- Et moi elle ne me foudroiera pas, c'est ça ?

- Non, mais toi t'es pas humain, ça te chatouillera à peine…

- C'est pas un bon plan intervint Sanji qui s'était remis de ses émotions. Marimo serait capable de se perdre et on devrait les chercher tous les deux.

- Enfoiré !

- Et tu proposes quoi, Sanji-kun ? demanda Robin.

- Est-ce que je ne vous aie pas déjà prouvé que j'ai un instinct infaillible quand il s'agit de retrouver une demoiselle en détresse ?

Les pirates se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Sur l'Île de la viande… Dans la forêt… Mon radar à femmes qui nous a permis de retrouver Mahel…

- Tu parles d'une demoiselle en détresse, marmonna Zoro.

- Il n'a pas tort… Et puis cette fois c'est plutôt nous qui sommes en danger, confirma Usopp.

- On s'en fout, c'est pas le problème. Mais je suis sûr de pouvoir retrouver Nami-swan faci…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit assourdissant venant du flanc du bateau. L'une des cales était en train de s'ouvrir et, incrédules, les Mugiwaras attroupés le long du bastingage virent Nami, montée sur le Waver, quitter le Sunny et foncer droit vers l'île. Le silence se fit sur le navire, juste troublé par le bruit du Waver qui s'éloignait.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sait qu'elle est toujours en chemise de nuit ? demanda finalement Brook.


	7. Chapter 5: Révolte p2

_Bonjour les gens ! Alors voilà, tout d'abord, je veux vraiment remercier les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et ça rassure l'auteure, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer^^ Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. On avait laissé Nami en fâcheuse posture. Alors : ses amis vont-ils lui pardonner ? Va-t-elle enfin comprendre qui est derrière toute cette histoire ? Va-t-elle se rendre compte qu'elle se balade en chemise de nuit (chemise qui risque de faire un effet « Marylin Monroe » sur le Waver, d'ailleurs) ?_

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Et bien sûr, si le cœur vous en dit, les commentaires sont les bienvenus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5** : Révolte (partie 2)

Penchée sur le Waver qu'elle poussait au maximum, Nami laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans essayer de les retenir. Elle avait été affreuse. Cruelle. Elle avait embrassé Luffy. Et elle l'avait giflé. Elle avait fait de la peine à Chopper, volontairement. Elle avait humilié le garçon le plus gentil du monde. Elle avait embrassé Luffy. Elle avait rejeté l'amitié de Robin. Elle s'était moquée d'eux. Elle avait embrassé Luffy mais, surtout, elle l'avait traité d'incapable. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir suivi. Et elle l'avait embrassé.

Les joues en feu et la vue brouillée par les larmes, Nami finit par accoster sur la plage de cette île maudite. Elle tomba à genoux, secouée par une violente nausée. Ses larmes tombaient sur le sable, alors qu'elle frappait le sol de ses poings serrés. Elle avait voulu les faire souffrir. C'était réussi. Ils la détestaient maintenant, tous, même lui. Elle les aimait pourtant tellement, tous. Mais là, elle avait voulu leur faire mal, comme elle avait mal.

La nausée se calma et elle s'assit sur ses talons avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux. Elle s'essuya ensuite les yeux du dos de la main et regarda droit devant elle.

Personne ne la croyait, et après tout, si elle revivait cette journée continuellement, c'était à elle de régler le problème. Ils l'avaient sauvée si souvent… Elle observa attentivement les arbres immenses. Des gens se tenaient à l'affût, dans ces arbres, prêts à les attaquer, voulant faire du mal à ses nakamas qui ne le savaient même pas. Mais elle, elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle allait les protéger.

Elle prit son Perfect Climat Tact qu'elle assembla et s'appuya dessus pour se remettre debout, péniblement. Ses jambes semblaient sur le point de se dérober sous elle, mais elle serra les dents et tint bon. Son idée de manger, et surtout de boire comme jamais, ça n'était peut-être pas la trouvaille du siècle. Mais elle avait connu pire. Elle se ressaisit et lança un regard de défi vers les feuillages des arbres, au cas où quelqu'un serait en train de l'observer. Elle avait peur, mais elle ne reculerait pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la forêt.

Les Mugiwaras l'observaient depuis le pont du Thousand Sunny. Ils l'avaient vue tomber à genoux sur la plage.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, dit Usopp.

- Oy, tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? réagit Franky.

- Je veux dire qu'elle a l'air malade.

- Bah vu tout ce qu'elle s'est enfilé c'est même étonnant qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout, répondit Zoro.

- Et toi alors ? T'as bu autant qu'elle…

- Moi c'est pas pareil.

Ils la virent alors se relever en prenant appui sur son arme et pénétrer ensuite dans la forêt.

- Je croyais avoir compris que cette ile lui faisait peur, remarqua Brook.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante cette fille, marmonna Zoro en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller la rejoindre ? demanda Chopper d'un ton pressant.

- Et bien, elle n'a pas l'air de trop nous porter dans son cœur en ce moment, répondit le squelette.

- On s'en fout, c'est Nami, rétorqua Franky.

- C'est notre nakama, ajouta Usopp.

- Notre amie, dit Chopper.

- On ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des nôtres, conclut Zoro. Même quand c'est une chieuse.

- Les amis, c'est tellement beau et émouvant cette amitié sincère et sans condition, clama Brook. Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferai, mais je ne peux pas car je suis un squelette, yohoho !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour les blagues pourries ?

- Pardon.

Le groupe se tourna vers Sanji et Robin qui n'avaient rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nami a besoin de notre aide, dit calmement l'archéologue, et elle va l'avoir qu'elle le veuille ou non. Sanji ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je ne laisse jamais tomber une demoiselle en détresse, dit le cuisinier avec classe. Encore moins quand il s'agit de mon rayon de soleil.

- Bon alors on est partis, conclut Usopp. Luffy ? Hey, Luffy ?

Le capitaine n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard dans le vague, depuis que Nami l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt.

- Attendez, dit Franky en l'observant, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle est partie ?

- Il est complètement perché, là…

- Dites, c'est moi ou il ne respire même plus ? demanda soudain Robin.

- Quoi ? hurla Chopper. Un docteur ! Vite !

- C'est toi.

- Ah oui, pardon.

Le petit renne bondit jusqu'au jeune homme et l'examina, rapidement rassuré. Il respirait bel et bien. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour le « réveiller » : ni les claquements de doigts devant les yeux, ni les cris, ni les claques ne fonctionnaient.

- Luffy va mourir ! crièrent ensemble Usopp et Brook.

- Mais non bande de crétins, dit Sanji. Laissez-moi faire. Hum… Le repas est prêt ! cria-t-il tout à coup, faisant sursauter ses amis.

La réaction de Luffy ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt il referma la bouche, cligna des yeux et commença à bouger.

- Il va bien, soupira Chopper.

Tous les pirates se tournèrent alors vers l'île.

- Bon maintenant qu'il est de retour on va… Attendez, dit Usopp, il est où ?

- Il était juste derrière nous…

Le capitaine sortit alors de la cuisine en courant, l'air furieux.

- C'est quoi cette blague pourrie ? cria-t-il. Y a pas de bouffe ?

- Non, c'était pour te réveiller.

- Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ca va pas de dire à quelqu'un qu'il y a bouffer si c'est pas vrai ? Ca se fait pas ! Bande de nuls !

- Luffy… Luffy, Nami n'est plus là !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt de vociférer et regarda autour de lui. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit fortement.

- C'est moi où il rougit en retard ? murmura Franky à l'oreille de Robin qui souriait.

- Mais elle est où Nami ?

- Elle a pris le Waver et elle a foncé sur l'île. Là, elle est entrée dans la forêt.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là ? demanda le capitaine. Il faut qu'on la suive ! Bougez-vous un peu !

Les pirates, les poings serrés et des veines menaçant d'exploser sur leurs tempes, durent se contrôler pour ne pas le jeter par-dessus bord. Mais le jeune homme fonçait déjà vers la cale pour prendre le mini-Merry et rejoindre sa navigatrice sur l'île.

Tapis dans les arbres, les guerriers et leur chef observaient Nami qui avançait dans la forêt. Ils la suivaient silencieusement, passant de branche en branche. Sarahina les suivait à distance elle aussi, presqu'invisible.

Nami sentait posés sur elle les regards de ses ennemis. Anxieuse, elle serrait son arme.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, cria-t-elle, persuadée qu'ils l'entendaient. Je sais que vous m'épiez.

En marchant, elle avait fini par arriver dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres immenses.

- Montrez-vous, cria-t-elle, faites preuve d'un peu de courage au moins une fois !

Les chants d'oiseaux s'étaient tus, mais elle entendait le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, comme si quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur du feuillage.

Les guerriers étaient perplexes. Cette pirate était étrange, elle ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir débarquer sur leur île.

- Cette fille aux cheveux de feu, dit l'un des hommes, elle sait qu'on est là…

- Bande de lâches, criait Nami. Pour poser des pièges vous êtes forts, mais quand il faut se battre vous préférez vous cacher dans les arbres !

- Mais comment elle sait tout ça ? demanda l'un des guerriers.

- Ca doit être une sorcière…

La navigatrice, folle de rage en voyant que personne ne réagissait, attrapa des pierres sur le sol et commença à les lancer dans les arbres, de plus en plus fort, espérant déclencher une réaction. Mais il n'y en eut pas plus qu'auparavant. Serrant les dents, elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Thunderbolt tempo

Un éclair surpuissant s'abattit sur un arbre, le foudroyant sur le coup. Les guerriers eurent un mouvement de recul, paniqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, tandis que Sarahina manquait tomber de sa branche.

- Je vais continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que vous vous montriez, cria Nami. Et si vous êtes dedans à ce moment là, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va vous arriver. Je détruirai cette forêt si vous ne sortez pas ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une sorcière, dit l'un des guerriers.

- Ou une déesse… C'est vrai, elle maîtrise la foudre !

- On ne peut pas se battre contre une déesse ! Teiki, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le guerrier, que les autres regardaient comme leur chef, avait les yeux fixés sur Nami depuis de longues minutes. Il détaillait ses cheveux étranges, son air déterminé, ses formes dévoilées par sa chemise de nuit. Mais c'était surtout son regard qui le fascinait complètement.

Voyant qu'elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution il se décida. Il sauta de son arbre et atterrit souplement sur le sol avant de se relever lentement. Nami était impressionnée. Sans doute à peine plus âgé qu'elle, il était très grand et surtout très musclé, plus que Zoro. Ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau foncée alors qu'il se remettait debout. Ses cheveux noirs comme le jais et très longs étaient noués en natte et retenus sur son front par un bandeau. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux, et sa peau était recouverte de tatouages tribaux, jusque sur son visage. Il ne portait qu'un pagne en peau qui couvrait ses cuisses, mais sinon il était entièrement nu. Nami remarqua qu'il portait un immense arc en bois, un carquois rempli de flèches et un poignard à la ceinture.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient toujours en silence. Finalement, voyant que la sorcière n'avait pas foudroyé leur ami sur place, les autres guerriers descendirent de leurs perchoirs eux-aussi. Ils étaient une douzaine, tous couverts de tatouages, comme le premier homme, et portaient aussi un pagne. Leurs armes aussi étaient identiques.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda soudain Teiki, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Pas du tout, répondit bravement Nami même si elle n'en menait pas large.

- On est plus forts et plus nombreux pourtant. On pourrait te tuer ici et maintenant.

- Peu importe, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Ca ne changera rien de toute façon.

- Est-ce que ta vie n'est pas importante pour toi ? demanda le guerrier, franchement étonné. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort ?

- Si, mais on va dire que je commence à m'habituer, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sans prêter attention à l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur les visages des guerriers, elle les examina plus attentivement. Des flèches dépassaient de leurs carquois.

- Hey, dit-elle soudain, vos flèches… Elles ont des plumes bleues. Où sont celles avec les plumes rouges ?

Teiki fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide regard à sa droite. Sarahina, qui était toujours cachée dans son arbre, rougit en comprenant qu'il la savait là. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et aperçut son carquois contenant ses flèches personnelles, qu'elle fabriquait elle-même, avec leur empennage fait de plumes rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Nami. Mais son attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans les rangs des guerriers. Les hommes murmuraient.

- Cette fille est une pirate, dit l'un des hommes en approchant de quelques pas. On doit la tuer avant que ses copains ne se ramènent.

- Il a raison, Teiki.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il était comme subjugué par Nami, la dévorant littéralement des yeux. La jeune femme, entendant les paroles des guerriers, serra plus fort son Perfect Climat Tact.

- Même si les autres chiens se pointent, gronda l'un des hommes, on fera d'une pierre deux coups. Et on s'en débarrassera.

- Ouais, leurs crânes viendront compléter notre collection, dit un autre.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis, cria Nami.

Les guerriers la fixèrent, étonnés. Seul Teiki ne réagissait pas. La jeune femme les fixait avec colère. C'était ces hommes qui avaient mis les pièges, qui les avaient attaqués, et qui étaient responsables de ce cauchemar. La haine déferla en elle.

- Je protégerai mes nakamas, hurla-t-elle, et je vous ferai payer tout ce que vous m'avez fait !

Les guerriers ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ils savaient reconnaître un ennemi qui voulait en découdre. Ils bandèrent leurs arcs et sortirent leurs poignards alors que Nami se préparait à attaquer. Mais soudain Teiki se tourna vers ses hommes et leur lança quelques mots dans une langue inconnue. Aussitôt, même s'ils ne semblaient pas satisfaits, les guerriers se calmèrent. Ensuite, le jeune homme se tourna vers Nami et avança vers elle, le regard fiévreux. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle recula d'un pas. Mais elle ne ressentait pas de menace venant de cet homme. Il tendit la main vers elle, touchant presque son bras.

- Ne la touche pas !

Ce hurlement venait de jaillir de nulle part, et Teiki n'eut que le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter un violent « Chewing punch ». Luffy, suivi des autres Mugiwaras, arriva en courant. Le capitaine se précipita vers Nami et la prit par les épaules.

- Tu va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça, cria-t-il juste après qu'elle l'ait rassuré. Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Il se retourna et se plaça devant la jeune femme, faisant face à Teiki. Celui-ci avait senti l'urgence dans la voix de Luffy, et le regard qu'il avait posé sur Nami, son inquiétude aussi. Il comprit aussitôt les liens qui unissaient les deux jeunes gens et la jalousie le dévora.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la navigatrice alors que ses amis l'entouraient.

- On vient t'aider Nami, dit Chopper.

- Mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait… Et ce que je vous ai dit.

- On est nakamas, ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, répondit Robin.

- T'es notre amie et t'as besoin d'aide, dit Usopp avec un sourire.

- Les gars…

Nami sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, des larmes de joie cette fois. Elle savait déjà à quel point ils étaient formidables, ils le lui avaient déjà prouvé bien des fois, mais cette fois-ci encore, elle ressentit un grand élan d'amour pour eux. Ses amis. Ses nakamas. Sa famille.

Les guerriers observaient la scène, un peu troublés. Ils avaient vu bien des pirates débarquer sur cette île, violents, avides de sang et de richesses, destructeurs. Mais ceux-ci paraissaient différents. Le lien entre eux semblait si fort…

Sarahina, surprise, regardait la scène elle aussi. Elle connaissait les pirates, elle en avait été la première victime, et la haine qu'elle ressentait pour eux était terrible, immense. Et même si ceux-là semblaient différents, elle était persuadée qu'au fond d'eux ils n'étaient que des brutes.

Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux les observer. Il y avait une espèce de raton laveur avec un chapeau, un type à l'air faible avec un long nez, une femme très grande et brune, qui semblait mystérieuse. Il y avait également un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille, qui faisait face à Teiki, l'inconscient. Il y avait aussi deux autres hommes qui étaient un peu en retrait. Un avait d'étranges cheveux verts et trois sabres, et paraissait très fort et dangereux. Et puis le dernier… Sarahina se pencha un peu plus, perplexe. Il était grand et maigre, avec des cheveux blonds assez longs. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ayant cette couleur de cheveux. L'un de ses yeux était caché par une grande mèche de cheveux, et il fumait. Soudain, se sentant observé, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et la fixa directement.

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta et tomba de sa branche en poussant un petit cri. Elle chuta lourdement sur le sol et releva la tête pour voir que tout le monde la regardait.

- Sarahina, cracha l'un des guerriers, fou de rage. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu n'obéiras donc jamais ? Ta place est avec les femmes !

- Rentre tout de suite au village, tu y recevras ta punition à notre retour !

Des larmes de frustration et d'humiliation lui montèrent aux yeux. Sanji, qui avait observé toute la scène, ne put se contenir. Bondissant près de Sarahina, il s'interposa.

- Hey ! On ne parle pas comme ça à une femme !

- C'est reparti, marmonna Zoro.

Le cuisinier se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard. Soufflé, il ouvrit la bouche et en laissa tomber son mégot de cigarette. Sarahina, elle aussi surprise, le fixait. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'elle avait des pirates, il en était même à milles lieues. Sanji tendit lentement la main vers elle, pour l'aider à se relever. Mais sa haine des pirates était trop forte, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de répulsion et recula.

Les guerriers qui observaient la scène y virent aussitôt une agression et ressortirent leurs armes en poussant des cris de guerre. Aussitôt les Mugiwaras se mirent en garde, prêts à en découdre. Et l'affrontement commença.

Nami, qui était venue seule sur l'île pour que ses amis n'aient pas à se battre, les voyait maintenant combattre contre ces étranges guerriers. Ceux-ci étaient redoutables. Rapides, forts, ils connaissaient en plus parfaitement le terrain. Ils bondissaient d'arbre en arbre, devenant quasiment invisibles, et attaquaient les pirates sans relâche. Si Zoro et Sanji réussissaient jusque là à parer sans trop de difficultés leurs attaques, ils n'arrivaient pas à riposter. Le sabreur surtout se sentait de plus en plus frustré. Il ne pouvait lancer une attaque globale contre tous leurs ennemis dans un espace aussi réduit, car ses nakamas auraient été touchés. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les affronter en combat singulier car ces hommes étaient insaisissables, ils ne restaient jamais immobiles et tournaient autour des pirates à une vitesse folle. Sanji avait le même problème : comment frapper un ennemi qu'on ne peut même pas approcher ?

Luffy, lui, se sentait inutile. Il avait lancé des attaques qui avaient toutes échouées, ses adversaires étant trop rapides. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il essayait de protéger ses amis tout en attaquant, mais il ne pouvait pas à faire les deux en même temps. Usopp, Chopper et Robin ne pouvaient pas disperser les flèches lancées par leurs ennemis, contrairement à Zoro et Sanji qui pouvaient se défendre seuls. Alors il devait les protéger. Mais il y avait aussi Nami. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de la jeune femme, de peur que le guerrier ne s'en prenne de nouveau à elle. Si au moins elle se défendait. Mais elle était complètement tétanisée depuis le début du combat, n'essayant même pas d'attaquer. Il devait la protéger elle aussi. Le capitaine regretta que Franky soit resté sur le Sunny avec Brook, car avec un « Coup de vent » il aurait pu facilement faire le ménage chez leurs assaillants et ils y auraient vu plus clair.

Soudain il entendit Robin crier de douleur et se précipita vers elle. La jeune femme avait tenté de protéger Chopper et Usopp en faisant pousser des bras devant eux, pour éviter une volée de flèches, mais l'une d'elles s'était planté dans l'un des bras. Aussitôt, le sang s'était mis à couler du bras de Robin qui était tombée à genoux sur le sol, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur.

Profitant que Luffy s'était éloigné de Nami, Teiki bondit près de la jeune femme et la saisit brutalement par le bras. Elle cria et voulut se dégager mais il avait une poigne de fer.

- Tu seras ma prise de guerre, souffla-t-il avec un regard halluciné.

- Quoi ? Lâche-moi.

- Le plus beau trophée revient toujours au meilleur guerrier ! ajouta-t-il en accentuant sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme, lui broyant littéralement les os.

- Luffy ! hurla Nami en tombant à genoux.

- Gomu Gomu no Bazooka

Sous la violence du coup, qui le percuta en pleine poitrine, Teiki fut projeté à l'autre bout de la clairière contre un arbre qui fut déraciné sous le choc. Le capitaine aida Nami à se relever et se plaça devant elle. Le jeune homme était fou de rage. Ce type avait osé poser la main sur elle. Mais le guerrier, à peine sonné par le coup, se releva rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? gronda-t-il.

- Un homme élastique. Et si tu t'avises de toucher encore ma navigatrice, je serai la dernière chose que tu verras.

- Elle est à toi ? demanda Teiki.

- Elle n'appartient à personne, mais c'est ma nakama et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, répondit Luffy.

- Alors je vais te tuer, et ensuite elle sera à moi.

Teiki se rua sur le capitaine qui voulut le frapper, mais le jeune homme esquiva. Il riposta aussitôt mais le guerrier était trop rapide. Il évita le coup et sauta dans un arbre, disparaissant complètement. Luffy regardait autour de lui, mais il ne le voyait pas. Et il devait aussi éviter les volées de flèches tirées par les autres hommes. Repérant un mouvement au-dessus de lui, le capitaine allongea son bras et se propulsa dans un arbre avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Teiki.

Croyant que la situation ne pouvait empirer, Nami se retourna soudain en entendant un hurlement.

- Zoro ! cria Chopper.

Le sabreur, voyant que le petit renne était à découvert pour soigner Robin, s'était précipité devant lui au moment où une volée de flèches allait l'atteindre. Les Mugiwaras, les yeux exorbités, virent que les traits s'étaient plantés dans le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Nami, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux, laissa tomber son arme et se précipita vers lui.

- Zoro !

Celui-ci, livide, se releva en titubant. Mais alors qu'il finissait de se redresser, une autre rafale de flèches l'atteignit en pleine poitrine cette fois. Sous le choc il recula de quelques pas mais ne tomba pas, tenant le coup malgré la douleur qui ravageait son corps, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux traits l'atteignent dans le dos.

Zoro n'entendait plus ses amis qui hurlaient son nom. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur et la sensation de sombrer, lentement. Il essaya de raffermir sa prise sur ses sabres mais se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il les avait lâchés. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Sa vue se troublait. Il tomba finalement à genoux, lentement, puis s'affala sur le sol. Il crut sentir des mains se poser sur lui, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait déjà compris. Il ne serait jamais le meilleur épéiste du monde, il allait devoir se présenter devant Kuina en ayant failli à sa promesse. Alors qu'une angoisse terrible l'étreignait, ses paupières se refermèrent doucement, définitivement.

- Zoro ! criait Chopper, en pleurs au dessus de son corps.

- Non, répétait Usopp en sanglotant, consolé par Robin qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

- Bande d'enfoirés ! hurla soudain Sanji en se mettant à découvert. Arrêtez de vous planquer et venez m'affronter ! Lâches !

Nami courut vers lui et tenta de le retenir mais il était comme possédé. Il la repoussa et se précipita vers les arbres. Sarahina, qui s'était mise à l'abri dès le début de la bataille, regardait la réaction des pirates à la mort de leur ami. Ils pleuraient… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que des barbares comme eux puissent éprouver des sentiments. Et celui qui l'avait défendu un peu plus tôt semblait devenu complètement fou, il allait se faire tailler en pièces par les guerriers de Teiki.

Celui-ci était toujours aux prises avec Luffy. L'un et l'autre étaient rapides et presqu'impossibles à atteindre. Leurs attaques échouaient toutes, et le guerrier commençait à perdre patience. Quant au capitaine, il n'avait pas assisté à la mort de Zoro et ne savait pas que son meilleur ami gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Soudain il entendit un cri et tourna la tête, très légèrement. C'était le moment. Teiki saisit son poignard et se jeta sur lui, et les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Luffy échappa _in extremis_ à la lame du guerrier en roulant sur le sol. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille lui lança alors un terrible coup de pied dans le ventre qui projeta son ennemi quelques mètres plus loin. Il se précipita ensuite vers lui sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, prêt à l'achever.

- Teiki ! cria Sarahina en sortant de son abri improvisé et en bandant son arc.

Nami vit la jeune femme tirer une flèche de son carquois. Une flèche avec des plumes rouges. La haine déferla en elle quand elle la vit viser Luffy. La navigatrice poussa un cri et bondit sur elle au moment où elle décochait sa flèche. Le tir fut dévié par son intervention et n'atteint pas le capitaine. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent sur le sol et commencèrent à se battre. Sarahina était la plus forte physiquement mais la rage de Nami décuplait ses forces.

C'était elle. Cette fille avec ses flèches. C'était elle qui l'avait tuée tant de fois ! Elle commença à lui mettre des coups de poing, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle frappait, encore et encore quand, soudain, une terrible douleur lui déchira les entrailles. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le poignard de Sarahina planté dans son ventre. Celle-ci, le visage tuméfié et le nez ensanglanté, enfonça un peu plus sa lame dans le ventre de Nami avant de la retirer. Le sang se mit à couler à flot de la blessure et la navigatrice tomba sur le côté.

De là où elle était elle voyait ses amis, toujours attaqués, qui essayaient de se mettre à l'abri. Son capitaine, lui, était toujours aux prises avec Teiki. Personne ne la voyait. Elle commençait à avoir très froid. Elle aurait voulu que Luffy la prenne dans ses bras et la rassure mais elle était complètement seule. Elle allait mourir, encore une fois. Alors qu'une mare de sang commençait à se former autour d'elle, elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se demanda fugitivement ce qui se passerait si, cette fois, elle ne se réveillait pas. Est-ce que la douleur disparaîtrait ? Est-ce qu'elle reverrait Belmer, sa chère mère adoptive à qui elle n'avait jamais pu dire au revoir ? Elle pensa à sa sœur, à Genzo, à ses amis, à Luffy… Ses yeux se fermèrent.


	8. Chapter 6: Rencontre p1

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors oui, je sais, on est mercredi. Mais, comme j'ai enfin terminé cette histoire (et oui depuis le début j'avais plein de chapitres d'avance^^) je me suis dit que le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être, d'autant plus qu'on approche du dénouement et qu'à partir de ce chapitre les choses vont évoluer rapidement. Donc, je vais repasser à un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine jusqu'à la fin !_

_L'autre raison c'est que le projet d'UA sur One Piece commencé avec TiteNana et Fredjs avance très bien, on a déjà une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, et on commence toutes à avoir envie de publier pour avoir des retours et voir si on est sur la bonne voie. Donc, quand _Cauchemar sans fin_ sera terminée, on commencera rapidement à publier cette nouvelle histoire (totalement différente d'ailleurs)._

_Voilà je ne vous saoule pas plus avec mon avant-propos, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6** : Rencontre (partie 1)

Nami se réveilla en sursaut, en se tenant le ventre.

- Nami ? demanda Robin qui l'observait.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais regarda ses mains. Pas de sang. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se gifler intérieurement. Elle était soulagée ? Alors que cette foutue journée avait encore recommencée ? Soudain elle se souvint des derniers évènements et bondit hors du lit. Elle se précipita vers Robin et la prit par les épaules.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Bien, répondit l'archéologue, troublée par l'urgence qu'elle entendait dans la voix de son amie.

- Et Zoro ? Est-ce qu'il va bien lui aussi ? C'est sûr ?

- Mais oui…

Nami soupira de soulagement et serra Robin dans ses bras quelques instants. La brune, qui ne comprenait rien, lui tapota doucement le dos pour la réconforter. Finalement la navigatrice se ressaisit. Elle lâcha son amie et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Je… Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver les autres et je vous rejoindrai.

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre la réponse, saisit quelques vêtements dans la penderie et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, sous le jet d'eau tiède, elle fit un rapide état des lieux. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants couraient dans son crâne, elle avait mal au cœur et l'impression que même ses cheveux étaient douloureux. Elle eut un sourire sans joie. Elle avait survécu et recommencé la journée, mais elle avait quand même la gueule de bois. Incroyable mais vrai.

Elle appuya son front contre la faïence de la douche et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait surtout épuisée, complètement vidée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, dans un certain sens. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait le cœur qui battait anormalement vite, les yeux qui brûlaient et l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne chacune.

Finalement elle coupa l'eau, sortit et se sécha rapidement avant de s'habiller. Un passage devant le miroir lui apprit qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur et des cernes violacés qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Dans un sens, c'était la seule preuve qu'elle avait de ce qui lui arrivait.

Dans la cuisine, les pirates étaient attablés autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, attendant impatiemment leur amie pour commencer, surtout Luffy. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle resta quelques instants à les regarder, profitant de cette image : ses amis les plus chers réunis dans la joie et la bonne humeur, inconscients de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle sourit en les observant. Voyant qu'ils la regardaient avec étonnement, elle entra finalement dans la cuisine et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Zoro. Celui-ci eut la surprise de voir la jeune femme se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur ses cheveux. Sanji lâcha le plat qu'il tenait, manquant avaler sa cigarette, tandis que Luffy s'étouffait avec le croissant qu'il était en train d'engloutir. Les autres Mugiwaras avaient carrément la mâchoire qui tombait alors que le sabreur piquait un fard et ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Les gars, dit Nami en lâchant l'épéiste incrédule, je… Je vous aime tous.

Tout le monde la fixait en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

- Moi aussi tu m'aimes ? demanda Sanji, la bouche en cœur.

- Mais oui, toi aussi.

- Oh ma Nami-swaaan !

Le cuisinier se précipita vers elle en tendant les bras pour l'étreindre mais elle se contenta de lui tapoter la joue avec un sourire. Le jeune homme, dégoûté et le cœur brisé, fit demi-tour et repartit en cuisine, non sans avoir d'abord donné un coup de pied à Zoro en passant.

- Hey mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

- Elle a dû fumer un truc pas clair, marmonna Franky.

Nami croisa soudain le regard de Luffy et ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement. Elle fila s'asseoir entre Chopper et Robin, prenant soin de ne surtout pas regarder son capitaine. Les yeux fixés sur la table, les images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et elle avait maintenant le visage en feu. Une partie d'elle, la Nami logique et réfléchie, lui assurait que le capitaine ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier, elle n'avait donc pas à se sentir gênée. Mais une autre part lui hurlait qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle. Elle avait l'estomac noué et le souffle court en y repensant. Elle avait embrassé Luffy.

- Nami ?

Elle releva les yeux et prit la tasse de café que lui tendait Sanji. Mais elle était tellement fébrile qu'elle en renversa la moitié sur la table.

- Je suis désolée Sanji, dit-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi nettoyer.

- Ca n'est rien Nami-chérie, répondit celui-ci en lui apportant une assiette de pâtisseries. Est-ce que ces petites douceurs te feraient plaisir ?

- Euh… Je n'ai pas très faim, Sanji-kun, mais est-ce que tu peux les donner à Luffy plutôt ?

Le capitaine releva la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux, et fixa Nami avec une adoration non dissimulée. Le cuisinier, lui, sentit son cœur se briser de nouveau et, en s'exécutant, il lança un coup de pied à Luffy qui ne sentit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Nami ? demanda Robin.

- Tu as l'air malade, commenta Chopper.

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment nee-chan, ajouta Franky.

La navigatrice soupira. Ca allait encore recommencer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme hier, ils méritaient mieux. Elle leur devait des explications.

- Les gars, dit-elle finalement, je vais tout vous expliquer mais je vous demande d'être attentifs parce que ça ne va pas être simple.

Elle avait déjà essayé de leur faire comprendre avec des pleurs, avec des cris, en suppliant. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait s'y prendre autrement.

- Avant tout, je vous demande de me promettre quelque chose. A aucun moment vous ne devrez m'interrompre et quand j'aurai terminé, pas de « t'as fait un cauchemar », « c'est juste une impression de déjà-vu » ou de « tu vires cinglée ». Promis ?

Les pirates acquiescèrent.

- Zoro… Ca vaut aussi pour toi.

Le sabreur grogna un vague « oui » et Nami fut satisfaite. Elle ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer.

- Bon, je me lance. Il y a un problème avec cette île. Depuis qu'on est arrivés, on revit sans cesse la même journée. Pour vous on est arrivés hier soir, mais en fait ça fait sept jours aujourd'hui qu'on est là. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais moi, je le sais, et ça fait sept fois que je revis ce petit-déjeuner avec vous, l'exploration de l'île et ensuite…

Elle pâlit un peu en repensant à ça et baissa les yeux.

- On n'est pas les bienvenus sur cette île. Dans la forêt il y a des pièges et des hommes qui vont nous suivre et nous attaquer. Ce sont des guerriers incroyables. D'habitude, on ne les voyait même pas, ils nous suivaient à distance dans les arbres et nous attaquaient sans se montrer. Mais hier, il y a eu un vrai combat.

Elle prit une gorgée de café, froid maintenant, avant de poursuivre.

- Les premières fois, Usopp et Chopper tombaient dans leurs pièges et moi je… Je me prenais une flèche en pleine poitrine, et je mourrais sur le coup. Et à chaque fois je me réveillais le lendemain et tout recommençait. Une fois je vous ai convaincus de repartir sans explorer l'île, mais ça n'a servi à rien, le lendemain on était toujours là. Il y aussi une fois où on a changé de route sur l'île, pour essayer de semer ces hommes, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Ils nous ont attaqués et Sanji a été tué en protégeant Robin, et moi j'ai été touchée par une fléchette empoisonnée. Et hier…

Elle rougit à nouveau en pensant à son comportement horrible.

- J'ai… en quelque sorte pété les plombs. Je suis désolée, même si vous ne pouvez pas savoir pourquoi. Et ça vaut mieux croyez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil furtif à son capitaine. En tout cas je me suis enfuie avec le Waver pour aller trouver ces hommes et les affronter seule, parce que je voulais vous protéger, mais vous m'avez suivie et il y a eu un combat. Leur chef, Teiki, c'est une force de la nature mais ses hommes aussi sont redoutables. Et il y a aussi une jeune fille avec eux, qui a l'air bizarre. Pendant le combat, Zoro a été tué en protégeant Chopper, et la fille m'a poignardée, et je suis morte une nouvelle fois. Encore. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit. Il y a quelque chose sur cette île qui nous bloque dans une espèce de boucle temporelle, et je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est ni comment l'arrêter.

Elle s'interrompit, à bout de souffle, consciente de ne pas avoir été très claire ni convaincante, mais soulagée d'avoir pu vider son sac. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis, attendant leur réaction. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Les Mugiwaras se contentaient de se regarder, un peu gênés pour leur amie. Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, le silence durait, de plus en plus pesant pour la jeune femme.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

- Bah tu nous as fait promettre, répondit Usopp.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, évidemment. Remarquez, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Si j'étais à votre place et que l'un de vous me raconte cette histoire, je le traiterai de fou et je me moquerai… Mais cette fois c'est moi qui le vis et je vous jure que c'est sérieux, insista-t-elle. Alors comme je n'ai pas de preuves, je vais vous demander de me croire sur parole.

- Nami…

Les Mugiwaras évitaient soigneusement de croiser son regard

- Faites-moi confiance comme on t'a fait confiance à toi, Robin, quand tu nous as rejoint ou à Water Seven. Et à toi Franky, malgré ton passé et ce que tes hommes ont fait à Usopp. Comme à toi, Sanji, quand tu nous parles d'All Blue, alors que tout le monde dit qu'elle n'existe pas, cette mer. Et à toi Zoro, quand tu nous as demandé de ne pas te poser de questions sur ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Kuma à Thriller Bark. Et toi, Luffy, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant enfin, crois-moi, comme je t'ai crû quand tu m'as assuré que tu deviendrais le Seigneur des Pirates.

Elle s'interrompit pour leur laisser le temps de méditer ses paroles.

- Croyez-moi parce que je ne suis pas du genre à inventer des histoires mais surtout parce que vous êtes mes nakamas. Si vous, vous ne me faites pas confiance, alors qui le fera ?

Elle se tut enfin, attendant leur réponse. Le silence durait et elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement, n'y tenant plus.

- Et bien moi, intervint Brook, je peux vous assurer que j'ai vu tellement de choses bizarres en cinquante ans dans le Triangle Florian qu'une boucle temporelle ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

- Ouais, et puis on sait que t'es pas une menteuse, nee-chan.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de me piquer du fric, grommela Zoro.

- Mais là, c'est pas le cas.

- Ah bah oui alors, c'est vrai, répondit le sabreur.

- Et puis c'est pas pire que quand tu nous annonces une tempête alors qu'il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel, dit Usopp.

- Moi j'ai pas besoin de raison, dit Luffy. Si tu me demandes de te croire, ça me suffit. Bon alors on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en se levant. On va botter le cul de ce Taki… Tetaki… Temeki…

- Teiki.

- Voilà.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, répondit Nami. Déjà parce qu'hier ils nous ont battus.

- Mais là on est prévenus ! dit Sanji.

- Mais surtout, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui se passe, le coupa Robin.

- En fait je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit la navigatrice. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air de comprendre quand je leur en ai parlé hier. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un dans leur village sait quelque chose ? Le problème c'est qu'ils haïssent les pirates, alors ils ne voudront sûrement pas nous aider.

- On va pas leur laisser le choix, dit Luffy d'une voix dure en serrant le poing.

Un peu plus tard, les Mugiwaras se préparaient sur le pont. Chopper enfilait son sac à dos de premier secours, Sanji emballait les en-cas de ses beautés, Zoro et Franky s'occupaient de leurs armes respectives pendant qu'Usopp et Brook, qui restaient sur le bateau, les regardaient. Les pirates avaient décidé que Franky viendrait sur l'île car avec ses armes il pourrait assurer la sécurité de Robin, Chopper et Nami. Ils semblaient tous prêts à en découdre, et la navigatrice sourit en les observant du haut des escaliers. Elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos et se figea. Elle savait que c'était Luffy.

- Merci de m'avoir crue, dit-elle sans se retourner. Vraiment…

- J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir, répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant.

- Quoi ? réagit Nami en se retournant d'un bloc. Ca veut dire qu'en fait tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle vit alors son sourire et comprit qu'il la faisait marcher. Elle secoua la tête et il s'accouda à la rambarde, près d'elle, les yeux fixés sur leurs amis. Nami le regarda attentivement. Il lui semblait plus mûr, plus adulte depuis quelques temps. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle l'avait déjà remarqué fugitivement, à plusieurs reprises, depuis les évènements de Water Seven. Mais là, ça lui crevait littéralement les yeux. Ce n'était plus un gamin insouciant qu'elle avait devant les yeux mais un homme.

Cette constatation la frappa de plein fouet. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si déterminé, être près de lui la rassurait dans ces moments de doute et de peur. Elle se rendit compte que ça avait commencé sur l'Île de la viande, quand leurs amis avaient disparu, puis quand ils s'étaient trouvés seuls dans la forêt. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation cauchemardesque, c'était encore près de lui qu'elle trouvait l'apaisement. Quoique… Elle se sentait aussi étrangement mal à se trouver si proche de Luffy. Son estomac était noué, sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse, son cœur battait trop vite, ses mains étaient moites. Mais ce malaise qu'elle ressentait était en même temps étrangement agréable.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait depuis quelques instants et mit un terme à ses réflexions.

- Dis Nami, lança soudain le capitaine, tu pourrais pas convaincre Sanji de me faire un encas spécial « exploration d'île maudite et bottage de cul de guerriers hyper balèzes ? » Parce que je lui ai demandé mais il m'a balancé un coup de pied…

D'abord surprise par le changement qui venait de s'opérer chez son capitaine, si sérieux quelques instants plus tôt, elle se mit à rire, un peu soulagée en fait. Luffy serait toujours Luffy.

- Oh ! cria soudain Franky. Quand vous aurez fini de vous conter fleurettes….

- Hein ? demanda Sanji en relevant la tête.

- On pourra peut-être y aller sur ton île maudite, nee-chan ? termina le cyborg sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Pourquoi il a parlé de « conter fleurettes » ? insista le cuisinier.

- Ouais, on va pas attendre le déluge, intervint Zoro. On y va, on tranche dans le tas et puis voilà.

- Il faudra quand même qu'ils puissent répondre à nos questions, dit Robin.

- Ouais bah j'essaierai de vous en laisser un ou deux de côté mais je promets rien.

A ce moment Luffy sauta sur le pont et se mit à faire les cent pas, impatient lui aussi de débarquer enfin sur l'île, tandis que la jeune femme dévalait les escaliers en courant, pour ne pas faire attendre ses amis.

- Nami, dit Chopper en lui tendant une petite fiole pleine d'un liquide ambré, bois-ça s'il-te-plaît. C'est un remontant, je pense que tu vas en avoir bien besoin aujourd'hui.

- C'est une idée géniale, Chopper. Tu es vraiment le meilleur.

- Arrête avec tes flatteries espèce d'idiote ! gloussa le petite renne pendant qu'elle avalait son médicament en souriant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas peur. Ses amis la croyaient, ils allaient veiller sur elle, et elle sur eux. Elle serra son Perfect Climat-Tact, déterminée. Aujourd'hui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait des réponses à ses questions.

Ils débarquèrent rapidement sur la plage mais, pour une fois, ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'extasier sur le paysage paradisiaque et pénétrèrent rapidement dans la forêt. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes et, cette fois-ci, ils se rendirent compte tout de suite qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils entendaient le bruissement du feuillage marquant le passage de leurs ennemis, ils sentaient posés sur eux leurs regards hostiles. Chopper n'en menait pas large et restait soigneusement près de Robin et Franky qui, eux, veillaient à ce que Zoro ne se perde pas. D'après Nami ça n'était pas encore arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette île, et c'était en soi encore plus étrange que cette histoire de boucle temporelle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qu'on devrait savoir Nami ? demanda soudain Luffy à voix basse. Quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire ce matin ?

La jeune femme répondit par la négative. Pourtant elle repensait à ce guerrier, Teiki, et surtout au regard fiévreux qu'il posait sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas à Luffy.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la clairière remplie de pièges, où tout se terminait à chaque fois.

- C'est là, dit-elle à ses compagnons. Dans ce buisson, en face, il y a un piège, celui dans lequel Chopper se fait toujours prendre. Et là, si vous allez trop près de cet arbre, le sol va tomber et vous allez vous retrouver dans un trou énorme, comme Usopp. Et eux, ajouta-t-elle, ils sont dans les arbres et nous regardent.

Les guerriers, tapis dans le feuillage des arbres, l'observaient avec crainte et respect. Cette pirate devait être une sorcière, elle savait où étaient les pièges et qu'ils étaient là, elle avait forcément des pouvoirs terribles. Leur chef, Teiki, ne répondait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Nami, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme comme elle. Ses cheveux d'abord, et leur couleur incroyable pour lui. Ses formes ensuite, qui lui faisaient battre le cœur plus vite alors qu'il la regardait. Les femmes qu'il connaissait ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ça, elles portaient des robes toutes simples qui cachaient leurs corps, tandis qu'elle avait des vêtements qui laissaient deviner sa beauté, il pouvait même voir ses jambes, si longues… Et ses yeux noisette semblaient ne voir que lui alors qu'elle observait les arbres. Teiki déglutit difficilement. Tout en elle était beau, elle était parfaite, elle ressemblait exactement à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une déesse.

Sarahina aussi observait Nami, cachée dans son arbre. Cette fille, cette sale pirate. Elle savait pour les pièges, elle savait pour eux, elle savait tout. Elle avait compris. Elle allait la tuer, ici et maintenant. Le regard que la jeune femme posait sur la navigatrice était brûlant, comme celui de son ami Teiki. Mais si le regard de l'homme était brûlant de désir pour cette femme, celui de Sarahina était plein de haine. Elle tira une flèche de son carquois.

- Hey, cria soudain Luffy. Vous là les… euh… guerriers balèzes ?

- Luffy…

- On sait que vous êtes là, reprit-il en criant. On n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, on va pas foutre le bordel, c'est promis.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment de raison de te croire sur parole tu sais, dit Robin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Luffy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est des pirates, répondit l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- …

- C'est nous les méchants, articula-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de six ans.

- Ah oui, fit le capitaine en se tapant dans la main. C'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps.

Les guerriers se regardaient, perplexes.

- Euh… Ce sont vraiment des pirates, eux ? murmura un homme.

- Celui avec le chapeau de paille n'a pas l'air très menaçant pour un barbare sanguinaire…

- Et ils ont même un raton-laveur.

- Un pirate reste un pirate, répondit Teiki qui ne cessait pourtant de fixer Nami.

Sanji, lui, était étrangement silencieux, et il se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il avait une impression étrange. Tout-à-coup il tourna la tête et posa son regard directement sur Sarahina, alors qu'elle était dissimulée par le feuillage. Il sentit immédiatement le danger.

- Luffy ! cria-t-il.

Le capitaine le sentit lui aussi et tira vivement Nami à lui alors qu'une flèche, avec des plumes rouges, frôlait la tête de la jeune femme. Immédiatement après il étira son bras et le lança dans l'arbre d'où venait l'attaque. Sarahina hurla en voyant cela et voulut s'échapper mais la main de Luffy se referma sur son bras et il la ramena brutalement vers lui. La jeune femme tomba sur le sol, terrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? s'étonna l'un des guerriers.

- Sarahina…, gronda Teiki, fou de rage.

- Encore toi ? criait Nami, un peu plus bas.

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient avec haine, la tension était plus que palpable entre elles. Sarahina saisit son poignard d'un geste vif et se jeta soudainement sur Nami mais celle-ci para l'attaque avec son arme. Les deux jeunes femmes luttaient mais étaient de force équivalente.

- Nami ! cria Luffy en voulant l'aider.

- Non ! C'est entre nous deux, dit la jeune femme en évitant un coup de couteau de son adversaire.

Elle frappa Sarahina dans l'estomac avec son arme et celle-ci se plia en deux sous la force du coup, mais elle se reprit et riposta d'un coup de poing qui frappa Nami au menton.

- Teiki ? souffla l'un des guerriers. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut intervenir, insista un homme.

Mais le jeune guerrier ne répondit pas, comme hypnotisé par le combat, et plus particulièrement par l'adversaire de Sarahina.

Nami et elle luttaient toujours. Les Mugiwaras observaient le duel, brûlant d'aller aider leur amie mais comprenant qu'elle voulait se battre elle-même. La navigatrice regardait autour d'elle, cherchant une idée, mais un nouveau coup de Sarahina l'atteignit et l'étourdit un instant. La guerrière serra plus fort son arme et tenta de poignarder Nami en profitant de sa faiblesse mais celle-ci para le coup et la repoussa violemment en arrière, y mettant toutes ses forces. Sarahina, surprise, recula jusqu'à un arbre, chancelante, avant de pâlir. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur terrible. La navigatrice l'avait envoyée dans son propre piège.

Elle sentit le sol céder sous ses pieds et elle chuta lourdement au fond du trou. Elle hurla quand sa jambe percuta violemment un rocher et se cassa sur le coup. Chopper voulut se précipiter vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien mais à ce moment les guerriers se montrèrent, tombant littéralement du ciel, et encerclèrent les Mugiwaras, leurs arcs bandés et leurs flèches encochées.

- Au moindre geste vous êtes tous morts, dit sombrement Teiki en s'avançant à la rencontre de Luffy.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Leur présence était écrasante, ils dégageaient tous les deux une aura de force, de volonté et d'autorité incroyable. Le silence se fit dans la forêt.

_ _ _ _

_Oh ! incroyable mais vrai mais il n'y a même pas de mort à la fin de ce chapitre !^^_

_Sinon j'aurais une petite question à vous poser, qui n'a absolument aucun rapport avec cette fic d'ailleurs (ne cherchez pas de logique)._

_Ma bêta-lectrice et moi on se demande pourquoi on appelle un lemon, un lemon ? Pourquoi pas un autre fruit ? C'est une question idiote mais je dois avouer que je suis curieuse, et je me suis dit qu'il y aurait sûrement au moins un lecteur qui saurait et qui voudrait bien éclairer ma lanterne (j'aime bien cette expression). Merci d'avance._


	9. Chapter 6: Rencontre p2

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, on passe maintenant à deux chapitres par semaine, un le samedi et un le mercredi. Voilà donc la suite de la rencontre avec les guerriers, et la fin de ce long chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain._

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, sans doute parce qu'au bout du huitième jour, ça commence un peu à tourner en rond, que ce soit dans les situations, dans les actions, ou dans les pensées de Nami et les réactions des autres. Une chance que ce soit bientôt terminé ! A partir de ce chapitre il y a du changement (il était temps) et même si, comme pour le précédent, je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires._

**Chapitre 6** : Rencontre (partie 2)

Les guerriers encerclaient les Mugiwaras qui se regardaient d'un air désolé. Ils entendaient Sarahina qui gémissait dans le trou. Nami surtout s'en voulait, elle aurait dû se souvenir de ce qui se passait quand Usopp tombait dans le trou. Mais sur le moment, elle avait juste voulu se venger de cette fille…

Derrière elle, la jeune femme sentait la tension de ses amis. Elle leur avait assez fait la leçon en leur demandant de ne pas se battre avec les guerriers, mais elle n'avait pas prévu cette situation. Le plus tendu était Sanji. A quelques mètres de lui, il y avait une demoiselle en détresse, et il brûlait d'envie d'aller la secourir.

Chopper, lui aussi, trépignait dans son coin. Il y avait une blessée. C'était une ennemie, il le savait, mais c'était avant tout une blessée. Finalement il n'y tint plus et voulut se précipiter vers le trou mais les guerriers grondèrent d'un air menaçant, leurs flèches pointées sur les pirates.

- Mais je veux juste aller l'aider, cria le petit renne.

- Personne ne bouge, dit Teiki sans quitter Luffy des yeux.

- Il faut faire vite, c'est peut-être gr…

- Personne-ne-bouge, répéta lentement le guerrier en dardant sur lui un regard effrayant.

- Hey, il est médecin, intervint Luffy. Il veut la soigner, c'est tout.

Pas de réaction du côté des guerriers, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

- Je vous jure, insista le capitaine. On vous veut pas de mal. Et Chopper peut vraiment aider votre copine.

- Tu es un pirate, répondit Teiki.

- Hein ? Je vois pas le rapport !

- Les pirates sont tous des chiens galeux, des brutes assoiffées de sang.

- Tu vois un peu la sale réputation qu'on a à cause de toi ! s'écria Sanji en regardant Zoro.

- Enfoiré, gronda celui-ci sans quitter leurs ennemis des yeux.

- Vous êtes des barbares, le fléau des mers, continua Teiki, mais il fixait Nami désormais.

La jeune femme frissonna. La façon dont il la regardait… Mais c'était peut-être leur chance.

- Je-Je sais qu'on est des pirates, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Je le sais. Mais on n'est pas comme les autres. Il faut nous croire.

Elle avait capté le regard de Teiki. Il buvait ses paroles. Il fallait qu'elle insiste. Elle fit un pas en avant.

- On est vraiment désolés pour ça, mais vous avez vu comment ça s'est passé, c'était juste un accident. Mais maintenant votre amie est au fond de ce trou, et elle est blessée, elle souffre. Et nous, on peut l'aider.

Un pas en avant, à nouveau.

- Je sais que ça doit vous paraître bizarre, Chopper est un renne étrange. C'est parce qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon. Mais c'est un médecin, un vrai et c'est le meilleur. Il faut que vous me croyiez. Laissez-le au moins vous expliquer, je ne vous demande que ça, de l'écouter.

Un pas de plus. C'était sa dernière chance de le convaincre. Elle accrocha son regard.

- Faites-moi confiance, conclut-elle avec toute la force de conviction dont elle était capable.

Teiki était face à un dilemme. Toute sa vie on lui avait appris à haïr les pirates et à les tuer quand ils osaient mettre un pied sur cette île. Mais eux semblaient différents. Non, en fait, elle semblait différente, il voulait qu'elle le soit. Sarahina était dans ce trou, il l'entendait gémir, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il avait envie de croire ce qu'elle disait.

Mais il sentait l'hostilité des autres guerriers.

Un nouveau gémissement de la jeune femme blessée le décida. Serrant les dents, il acquiesça et Nami soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Chopper et l'encouragea avec un sourire. Le petit renne se précipita vers le trou et examina quelques instants la jeune femme avant de regarder Teiki.

- Euh… Votre amie, je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle…

- Sarahina.

- D'accord, donc Sarahina a une jambe cassée. La fracture a l'air importante, il y a une déformation de sa jambe, il faut la réduire. Mais il ne faut pas perdre trop de temps. Et on ne peut pas la déplacer pour l'instant.

- On peut aller chercher du secours au village, Teiki, proposa l'un des guerriers.

- Mais le temps que vous y alliez et que vous reveniez avec quelqu'un capable de la soigner, elle risque d'importantes lésions nerveuses et vasculaires, répondit Chopper. Je vous demande de me laisser intervenir, ajouta-t-il. Je me fiche que vous vouliez nous tuer, et qu'on soit ennemis, moi je suis médecin. Et quand quelqu'un a besoin de soins, c'est mon devoir de l'aider.

Teiki hésitait, et il sentait que ses compagnons étaient comme lui. Mais c'était à lui de prendre la décision. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de Nami et elle fit un signe de tête. Le jeune homme soupira, l'air sombre. Il était persuadé au fond de lui que Chopper était sincère. Il allait devoir faire confiance à un pirate, la mort dans l'âme.

- Allez-y, dit-il simplement.

Le petit renne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit rapidement au fond du trou. La fosse était assez large et deux personnes pouvaient y tenir facilement. Mais il y avait un rocher au fond, qui était à moitié enterré. La jambe de Sarahina avait dû le percuter pendant la chute et se briser sur l'arrête du rocher.

A l'extérieur, tous attendaient avec anxiété le verdict du docteur. Luffy regardait alternativement Nami et Teiki, de plus en plus sombrement en se rendant compte de l'intensité avec laquelle le guerrier fixait la navigatrice, gênée. Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires en détournant les yeux.

- Les gars, appela Chopper.

Luffy voulut se précipiter vers lui mais tous les guerriers se tendirent, sur le point de tirer. Teiki leur fit un signe, la main levée.

- Personne ne bouge.

- Mais…

- Si vous bougez vous êtes morts.

- Attendez, intervint Nami, espérant calmer tout le monde. Pas la peine d'en arriver là. Chopper nous appelle, il doit avoir besoin d'aide, expliqua-t-elle à Teiki. On doit aller voir ce qu'il veut.

- C'est un piège, marmonna l'un des guerriers.

- Vous êtes trop cons, lança Zoro. Moi je m'en fous de votre copine, par contre j'aime pas trop qu'on me menace, ça a tendance à m'énerver.

- Zoro ! cria Nami d'un ton sec. Pas question. Personne ne s'énerve, personne ne se bat.

- Fais-ce qu'elle te dit, ajouta Luffy. Et range tes sabres, ajouta-t-il, qu'ils voient qu'on n'est pas dangereux pour eux.

Le sabreur lui lança un regard chargé de colère mais le jeune homme était sérieux, il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'obéir à son capitaine.

- Fais chier, marmonna-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Tu sais à quoi ça sert un épéiste sans ses sabres ? murmura Sanji avec un sourire.

- …

- A rien, mais ça te change pas.

- Connard.

- C'est pas le moment les gars, intervint Franky à voix basse. On va se faire trouer la peau avec vos conneries !

- De quoi t'as peur toi ? demanda Zoro. T'es en métal !

- Pas le dos, Marimo, et je le regrette de plus en plus.

Teiki réfléchissait. L'homme inquiétant aux cheveux verts avait rangé ses sabres. C'était à coup sûr un geste de bonne volonté des pirates. De son côté, ça ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose d'en faire de même.

- Toi, dit-il soudain à Nami. Vas voir ce que veut ton ami.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'accroupit au bord du trou, retenant un haut le cœur en voyant l'aspect de la jambe de Sarahina. Son tibia était bosselé, enflé, et il prenait une teinte violacée assez inquiétante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?

- Je l'ai examinée et je vais pouvoir intervenir. Mais il va falloir lui fabriquer une attelle, et ensuite il faudra un brancard pour la déplacer.

- Franky va sûrement pouvoir nous faire ça. C'est tout ?

- Non, répondit le petit renne. L'intervention va être horriblement douloureuse. Je le lui ai expliqué mais elle refuse catégoriquement d'accepter que je l'endorme, elle n'a pas confiance.

Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent et c'est de la haine pure que Nami lut dans ses yeux. Mais on y voyait aussi une grande fierté. La navigatrice soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Demande au grand guerrier…

- Teiki.

- Oh. Demande à Teiki de descendre avec moi, il y a juste assez de place. Il faudra qu'il lui tienne la main pendant que je m'occuperai d'elle.

Nami se redressa et exposa la situation. A sa grande surprise, le guerrier refusa catégoriquement de descendre dans le trou, comme ses hommes.

- Elle a désobéi à nos lois, dit-il durement, elle s'est crû plus forte que tout le monde. Elle pense qu'elle a autant de courage qu'un guerrier. Alors qu'elle souffre en silence comme nous le ferions. Ce sera sa leçon et sa punition.

Les pirates n'en revenaient pas de la froideur et de la cruauté de ces hommes, même Zoro était surpris. Sanji, lui, bouillait littéralement de rage.

- C'est intolérable ! cria-t-il soudain.

- La ferme love-cook, tu vas les énerver.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit le cuisinier en avançant malgré les armes braquées sur eux.

Les guerriers s'étaient tendus et n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour tirer, mais Teiki leur fit un geste d'apaisement. Sanji s'approcha de lui, fou de rage.

- On ne traite pas une femme comme ça !

- Et c'est reparti, marmonnèrent ses nakamas avec un soupir.

- Tu traites tes femmes comme tu le souhaites, sale pirate. Laisse-nous en faire de même.

- Non, jamais je ne laisserai une femme, même mon ennemie, affronter seule une telle épreuve.

- Il parle bien quand même, murmura Franky à l'oreille de Robin.

- Si tu ne veux pas la soutenir, alors moi je le ferai. Je descendrai dans ce trou et je lui tiendrai la main, même si tes hommes doivent me cribler de flèches !

- Pense un peu aux autres, égoïste, marmonna le cyborg en tentant de se couvrir le dos de ses bras.

- Teiki, s'il-vous-plaît, intervint Nami. Laissez-le descendre et aider Chopper à soigner votre amie.

Le guerrier ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle en était sûre. Et effectivement, une fois encore, le jeune homme serra les poings mais accepta d'un hochement de tête, à la grande surprise des autres hommes qui commençaient à le regarder bizarrement. Sanji n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis et descendit prudemment dans la fosse.

Arrivé au fond du trou, il s'agenouilla lentement derrière Sarahina en soulevant doucement sa tête, et il la posa sur ses genoux. La jeune femme tenta bien de se débattre mais bouger était un supplice, et elle dut finalement se laisser faire.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Sarahina-san, dit Sanji en lui prenant délicatement la main. Accepte notre aide.

Elle leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie le cuisinier ne sut plus quoi dire, troublé, et il se contenta de faire un pâle sourire à la jeune femme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car à ce moment Chopper toucha sa jambe et elle hurla, tentant à grand-peine de retenir ses larmes.

- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, murmura Chopper en lui souriant avec gentillesse.

- Un guerrier… Ne pleure pas…

- C'est idiot, tout le monde a le droit de pleurer, ça fait du bien des fois, répondit le petit renne. On ne dira rien, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanji confirma d'un signe de tête et Sarahina fut touchée, malgré elle, par leur douceur et leur gentillesse. Ils ne ressemblaient décidément pas à l'image qu'elle se faisait des pirates. Elle fit un signe de tête à Chopper et laissa couler ses larmes, silencieusement.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le renne. Ca va être horriblement douloureux.

Personne ne lui répondit et le docteur ne put plus reculer. Il inspira profondément et, d'un geste sec, il réduisit la fracture. Sarahina hurla en sentant ses os bouger. La douleur était si intense qu'elle crut mourir. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce fut le moment le plus douloureux de son existence. Elle serra la main de Sanji, lui broyant les os avant de perdre connaissance. Le cuisinier grimaça, elle avait une force incroyable pour une fille si petite, mais il ne lâcha pas une plainte.

A l'extérieur du trou, tout le monde avait pâli en entendant le hurlement et le bruit des os. Les guerriers avaient un peu baissé leurs arcs mais restaient stoïques. Zoro, Luffy et Robin avaient à peine tressailli mais Nami avait failli se trouver mal. Franky, lui, s'était juste interrompu dans la fabrication du brancard qu'il fabriquait, avec l'autorisation de Teiki et sous la menace de plusieurs hommes. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Il pleure ? murmura l'un des guerriers qui le surveillaient.

- Je pleure pas ! cria le cyborg en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main. J'ai les yeux qui transpirent !

- Est-ce que l'attelle est prête ? demanda Chopper.

Nami se mit à genoux près du trou et la lui passa. Elle fit un rapide sourire à Sanji, très pâle, dont la main était toujours coincée dans un véritable étau.

- C'est parfait, lança le renne. Maintenant il va falloir la remonter le plus délicatement possible. Euh… Luffy ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du trou et allongea ses bras. Les guerriers, même Teiki, sursautèrent et eurent un mouvement d'inquiétude, mais Nami les rassura et leur expliqua la situation de Luffy. C'est donc avec beaucoup de curiosité qu'ils observèrent le jeune homme.

- Luffy on a dit doucement. D'accord ? dit Chopper.

- Ouais, ouais. Pas de souci !

- Doucement hein ? T'as bien compris ?

- Mais oui je te dis !

- Luffy, insista Nami, on est d'accord ? Doucement ?

- Bon ça va, vous êtes lourds là ! grogna le capitaine.

Pour plus de sûreté Nami s'approcha de lui et se pencha par-dessus le trou pour observer la remontée de Sarahina. Luffy passa délicatement ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille, un autour de ses épaules et un sous sa jambe blessée, maintenue droite par l'attelle. Il commença alors la remontée, le plus lentement possible afin d'éviter les à-coups. La navigatrice, une main posée sur son dos, le guidait à voix basse.

Teiki observait la scène en serrant les dents, les yeux fixés sur la main de Nami posée sur le dos du garçon au chapeau de paille. Elle le touchait. Ce sale pirate. La jalousie le dévorait et c'est un regard rempli de haine qu'il posait sur Luffy. Les autres guerriers, eux, observaient la remontée à la surface de Sarahina. Quand elle apparut enfin devant eux ils soupirèrent de soulagement et les pirates sourirent. Ces hommes se voulaient froids et impitoyables mais leur soulagement manifeste prouvait qu'elle était importante pour eux.

La jeune femme fut rapidement installée sur le brancard, le plus confortablement possible, et Sanji put enfin récupérer sa main endolorie. Chopper en profita pour administrer des calmants à Sarahina. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point : livide, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites… Teiki oublia un instant Nami et s'approcha de son amie, presque craintif.

- Est-ce qu'elle va aller bien ? demanda-t-il à voix basse à Chopper.

- Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je suis… désolée, murmura Sarahina qui sombrait peu à peu à cause des médicaments.

Le guerrier ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit-il. On attendra que tu ailles mieux pour ta punition.

Les Mugiwaras frissonnèrent… Ce type était décidément effrayant, il semblait n'avoir aucune émotion.

- Teiki, il faut qu'on retourne au village, dit l'un des guerriers. Les autres vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas revenir.

- On peut transporter Sarahina maintenant. Il faut se dépêcher.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour eux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les pirates ? C'était exactement la question que se posait le jeune homme. Il croisa les regards de ses compagnons. La haine qu'ils ressentaient pour les pirates était toujours aussi vive, mais ils avaient une dette envers les Mugiwaras. Restait à savoir ce qui était le plus important, leur haine ou leur sens de l'honneur ? Tout le monde attendait sa décision.

- Vous nous avez aidés, dit-il finalement, mais chaque mot lui coûtait. Nous avons une dette envers vous.

- Alors emmenez-nous à votre village.

Le guerrier releva la tête et regarda la navigatrice, franchement surpris. Il entendait les protestations de ses compagnons derrière lui. C'était impossible, la seule manière pour un pirate d'arriver à leur village c'était les pieds devant. Il ne pouvait pas accepter.

- D'accord.

Il grimaça. Il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à la navigatrice. Quant il vit son air réjoui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire alors qu'il sentait l'hostilité de ses hommes, derrière lui. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, il était obligé de tenir sa parole et d'emmener les pirates jusqu'au village. Il lança un regard sombre aux guerriers pour les faire taire et il leur fit signe de le suivre. Deux hommes soulevèrent doucement le brancard, suivant les indications de Chopper qui restait près de sa patiente, et ils se mirent en route, suivis par les Mugiwaras et les autres guerriers.

Ils marchaient en silence, les guerriers étaient troublés et gênés, et les pirates, eux, s'extasiaient sur la beauté du paysage. Ils avaient rapidement quitté la forêt et avaient débouché sur une grande plaine verdoyante, traversée par une rivière. Et le paysage changeait encore, alors qu'ils suivaient le cours d'eau qui s'élargissait. Un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre, de plus en plus proche, et ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi. Ils débouchèrent soudain au sommet d'une falaise escarpée. La rivière se transforma sous leurs yeux en une magnifique cascade qui plongeait dans un lac. La scène était féérique. L'eau était presque verte par endroit et si claire qu'ils voyaient les poissons et les pierres qui en tapissaient le fond. Autour du lac, la végétation était dense et luxuriante, il y avait des fleurs aux couleurs vives et à l'odeur entêtante mais très agréable.

- C'est incroyable ! lança Nami, impressionnée. C'est magnifique.

Teiki ne répondit pas mais un sourire se fit sur son visage devant l'enthousiasme de la pirate.

- C'est étrange comme le paysage a changé, fit remarquer Franky.

- C'est vrai, plus on se rapproche de la montagne et plus c'est beau, ajouta Robin.

- Ce n'est pas une montagne, intervint l'un des guerriers, mais un volcan. Mais il est endormi depuis très longtemps.

Les Mugiwaras levèrent les yeux vers le volcan, plus proche maintenant, si haut que son sommet se perdait dans les nuages. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le contempler davantage car il fallut se remettre en route. Ils descendirent la falaise par des marches immenses taillées dans la roche et se rendirent compte que la paroi avait été taillée elle aussi, par les ancêtres des guerriers d'après ce qu'ils apprirent. Le motif représentait un visage, grossièrement taillé, et figurait l'un des principaux héros de la cosmogonie de ce peuple.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la zone du lac et parcoururent une plaine. Et enfin, arrivés au sommet d'une colline, ils aperçurent le village en contrebas. Il était petit, l'île n'étant que très peu peuplée, mais les pirates étaient surpris. Ils s'étaient un peu attendus à des huttes grossières mais c'était un village bien organisé qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Ce peuple avait une vraie science de la menuiserie et leurs maisons étaient en bois et bien construites, solides et semblaient spacieuses. Elles étaient peintes avec des couleurs vives et des motifs floraux recouvraient leurs murs. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, et en plissant les yeux les pirates virent que de nombreuses femmes étaient en train d'allumer un grand feu au centre du village. Ils entendaient des chants et de la musique, et les éclats de rire d'enfants qui se poursuivaient entre les maisons.

Soudain quelqu'un aperçut les guerriers et des acclamations retentirent, cris qui moururent dans les gorges quand ils les virent accompagnés des pirates. Les enfants furent récupérés rapidement et enfermés dans les maisons, et les femmes se mirent à l'abri, sauf quelques unes qui se campèrent avec des armes devant le feu. Mais Teiki leur fit un signe d'apaisement et descendit rapidement pour leur expliquer la situation. Les pirates suivirent les guerriers, un peu gênés, et entrèrent dans le village.

Les femmes étaient ressorties mais les observaient à distance, craintives et leur jetant des regards chargés de haine. Les hommes posèrent le brancard de Sarahina sur le sol, et allèrent à la rencontre des femmes pour les rassurer. En observant les maisons, Franky remarqua quelque chose et attira l'attention de ses amis. Elles étaient décorées de crânes humains, plus ou moins nombreux selon les maisons.

- Euh… Dites, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Sanji.

- Ce sont les crânes des pirates qui ont osé poser les pieds sur notre île, répondit l'un des hommes. Nous les avons tous tués. La maison là-bas, ajouta-t-il en désignant celle qui possédait le plus grand nombre de crânes, c'est celle du meilleur guerrier, c'est celle de Teiki.

Les pirates échangèrent un regard troublé, mal à l'aise. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand ils virent tous les villageois baisser la tête en signe de déférence. Ils virent alors arriver, appuyée sur un bâton sculpté, une très vieille femme. Petite, la peau tannée par le soleil et très ridée, elle avait aussi de longs cheveux complètement gris qui étaient nattés et qui étaient si longs qu'ils touchaient presque le sol. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux, complètement blancs, comme s'ils étaient recouverts d'une épaisse cataracte. Et pourtant elle posait son regard aveugle droit vers les pirates.

Derrière elle venait un vieil homme qui ne semblait pas originaire de l'île. Son teint était très clair, comme ses yeux, et ses cheveux grisonnants avaient dû être châtains par le passé. Il s'appuyait lui aussi sur un bâton et ses joues creusées, comme les poches sous ses yeux, indiquaient qu'il ne devait pas être en très bonne santé. Il lança un regard assassin aux pirates et se dépêcha de rejoindre Sarahina, inquiet.

Teiki s'approcha de la vieille femme et la conduisit avec délicatesse jusqu'à proximité des Mugiwaras. Il murmura quelques mots à son oreille mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste et se dirigea droit vers eux.

- Pirates, dit-elle d'un ton sec, mon nom est Havai'i, et je suis la doyenne de cette communauté. J'en suis la gardienne, la guérisseuse, la guide. Je suis aussi son lien avec le monde des esprits. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- On nous appelle les Mugiwaras, répondit Luffy qui n'avait hésité qu'un instant. C'est vrai que nous sommes des pirates mais nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions.

La femme ne répondit pas mais sembla réfléchir quelques instants à ses paroles, son regard étrange posé sur lui. Finalement, elle se dirigea sans l'aide de personne jusqu'à la blessée. Sarahina retenait son souffle, et avait le rouge aux joues, mais le vieil homme posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Sarahina, croassa la vieille femme, tu as encore désobéi.

- Pardon Havai'i.

- Pour cette fois je ne dirai rien, tu as été assez punie il me semble. Mais si tu recommences, tu seras punie sévèrement. Bon, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, voyons cette jambe.

Et avant que Chopper ait pu l'en empêcher elle défit l'attelle qui maintenait la jambe de la jeune femme et la manipula avec des gestes précis, malgré sa cécité. Le vieil homme murmura quelques mots dans une langue inconnue mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Au bout de quelques instants elle referma l'attelle et se leva, portant son regard sur les pirates.

- Qui a soigné sa jambe ?

- Euh… C'est-C'est moi, balbutia Chopper, mal à l'aise.

- Approche.

Le petit renne n'en menait pas large mais il obéit et vint se placer face à la vieille femme qui sembla l'examiner quelques instants. Finalement elle sourit et posa sa main sur le chapeau de Chopper, surpris.

- C'est un bien étonnant médecin que vous avez là, pirates Mugiwaras, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Bravo à toi, jeune renne, je n'aurai sûrement pas fait mieux.

Alors que les pirates, abasourdis, se demandait encore comment elle avait pu savoir tout ça sur Chopper sans même l'avoir vu, et que le médecin était trop surpris pour la traiter d'idiote, le vieil homme se tourna vers Teiki et pointa son bâton vers lui d'un geste menaçant.

- Toi, gronda-t-il, tu es la honte des guerriers de ce village. Ton rôle est d'empêcher les pirates d'arriver jusqu'à nous et au lieu de ça, toi, tu les ramènes ! C'est honteux, jusqu'à maintenant aucun pirate n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

- Ca n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint la vieille femme en se plaçant face au groupe de pirates.

Le vieil homme se tut à regret et tout le monde retint son souffle. Le moment semblait important, presque solennel, et les Mugiwaras eux-mêmes sentaient leur cœur battre la chamade et étaient nerveux pendant l'examen d'Havai'i. Finalement, après quelques instants qui leur parurent durer une éternité, la veille femme rit, frappa trois fois le sol de son bâton et ouvrit les bras.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus ici, clama-t-elle malgré les protestations des autres habitants de l'île. Ca suffit, les coupa-t-elle. Ne discutez pas. Et n'accablez pas Teiki, il a eu raison. Il a su dans son cœur que ces jeunes pirates ne nous voulaient pas de mal, et il a bien jugé. Ce ne sont pas des pirates ordinaires, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Félicitations fils, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Teiki qui s'inclina, un bon guerrier sait aussi quand il ne doit plus se battre.

Elle porte son regard blanc sur Luffy qui souriait, et quelque chose passa entre eux. Havai'i rit à nouveau et le capitaine s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous êtes cool, grand-mère ! lança-t-il.

- Grand-mère ? s'étranglèrent les guerriers.

- Luffy ! dit Nami en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

- Quel manque de respect, gronda le vieil homme.

- Grand-mère ? répéta Havai'i en riant. Laissez-le, il a raison, je ne suis quand même plus de première jeunesse. Grand-mère… Il y a quelque chose chez toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Luffy, quelque chose de spécial. Quel est ton nom ?

- Monkey D. Luffy.

- Un « D. », souffla-t-elle, surprise. Je le sentais. Je savais que ce n'était pas n'importe quel pirate que j'avais devant moi. Tu feras de grandes choses, petit.

- T'as raison grand-mère, je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates.

- Je te crois sur parole, répondit-elle en riant. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La réaction d'Havai'i avait enfin rassuré les guerriers et les femmes, et les pirates furent vraiment accueillis à partir de ce moment. Les enfants purent sortir et vinrent les observer, la plupart pour la première fois, des vrais pirates. Les femmes aussi les regardaient, ils étaient tellement différents des hommes de leur île qu'elles étaient très curieuses.

Sarahina fut emmenée jusque chez la vieille femme, pour y être soignée, et Chopper fut convié par Havai'i à l'accompagner, ce qui était un grand honneur. C'est en se trémoussant de joie et en la traitant d'idiote qu'il accepta et suivit le brancard. Le vieil homme suivit lui aussi, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage la haine qu'il ressentait pour les pirates.

- Allez donc chercher vos compagnons manquants, dit soudain Havai'i, provoquant à nouveau la surprise des Mugiwaras. Quelques hommes vont vous accompagner et vous indiqueront où mettre votre navire à l'abri, dans un endroit qu'on ne voit pas de l'océan. Il n'y risquera rien.

Franky ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, accompagné de Zoro et de quelques hommes, ils reprirent le chemin de la plage. Luffy, Robin et Sanji commencèrent à faire connaissance avec les villageois, alors que Nami s'attardait près du feu. Elle sentait posé sur elle le regard de Teiki. Il ne lui avait pas adressé une parole depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au village, mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la mettant très mal à l'aise. Elle se rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il la voulait comme « prise de guerre ». Elle frissonna à ce souvenir et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras.

- Tu porte un lourd fardeau, jeune fille, murmura Havai'i avec bienveillance.

Nami se sentit étrangement mieux en entendant ces paroles, comme si la voix de la vieille femme avait eu des propriétés particulières, apaisantes. Elle la remercia d'un sourire.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle, ajouta la vieille femme avant de repartir lentement vers sa maison où l'attendaient Sarahina et Chopper.

La jeune femme la regarda s'éloigner, de plus en plus intriguée. Que savait-elle ?


	10. Chapter 6: Rencontre p3

_Bonjour ! Alors voilà en cette belle journée ensoleillée (le bonheur^^) voilà enfin la dernière partie du chapitre 6. Si vous le voulez bien on va se la jouer un petit peu à l'américaine (va falloir imaginer la grosse voix qui fait peur) :_

_« De l'action, du suspense, des révélations, des larmes, de la tendresse… Voilà ce qui vous attend dans ce nouveau chapitre de… Cauchemar sans fin » !_

_Alors ça en jette non ? Non ? Bon d'accord…_

_Je déconne mais je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas vraiment contente (comme de tous les chapitres qui vont suivre d'ailleurs) et du coup je n'arrête pas d'y revenir, pour changer des petites choses, même si ça change pas grand-chose au final. Donc voilà, vous allez peut-être (sans doute) me dire que Luffy est OOC (je saaaiiis, gémit l'auteure qui mange son crayon tellement elle en a marre de ce chapitre !)._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et qu'il terminera bien ce long chapitre. Comme toujours j'espère vos reviews (même si c'est pour m'engueuler^^) et sur ce, j'arrête ce long avant-propos saoulant, qui précède en plus un long chapitre, et je vous dis : bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6** : Rencontre (partie 3)

Les pirates, assis sur le sol, regardaient le grand feu qui était régulièrement attisé par les femmes du village. Ils savaient que quelque chose se préparait, une cérémonie rituelle très importante pour ce peuple, et les jeunes gens étaient conscients de l'honneur qui leur était fait de pouvoir y assister.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée avec les villageois. D'abord craintifs et distants, ceux-ci avaient vite laissé libre cours à leur curiosité. Les enfants s'étaient pris de passion pour les pitreries de Luffy, et les fillettes poursuivaient inlassablement Chopper à travers le village pour lui faire des câlins, le trouvant décidément trop mignon pour être un pirate sanguinaire. Robin, elle, glanait ça et là des informations sur l'histoire et le mode de vie de ce peuple qui lui était complètement inconnu. Les trois pirates étaient égaux à eux-mêmes, leur bonne humeur et leur curiosité étaient communicatives, et les réticences des villageois fondaient petit-à-petit devant eux.

Sanji, contrairement à son habitude, ne jouait pas le joli cœur avec les jeunes et jolies villageoises, s'extasiant sur leur teint caramel, ou leurs grands yeux noirs, leur longue chevelure brune ou leur taille fine. Non, il faisait le pied de grue devant la maison d'Havai'i, attendant impatiemment d'avoir des nouvelles de Sarahina. Quand celle-ci sortit finalement de la maison en boitillant, appuyée sur la vieille femme, le cuisinier se fit un devoir de devenir son chevalier servant, malgré ses protestations.

Les soins d'Havai'i avaient porté leurs fruits et la jeune femme se sentait beaucoup mieux, la douleur était toujours là mais discrète, en arrière-plan. Sanji passa la journée près d'elle, l'aidant à marcher, anticipant ses moindres désirs, et ce malgré l'hostilité manifeste du vieil homme qui suivait Sarahina partout.

Nami, elle, observait tout ça, comme extérieure à la bonne humeur ambiante. Elle sentait que la réponse qu'elle attendait se trouvait à portée de main, mais elle ne savait pas quoi chercher. Son regard était sans cesse attiré par le volcan.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant la présence de Teiki, qui se tenait dans son dos. Le guerrier se déplaçait comme un chat, elle ne l'entendait jamais approcher. Elle reprit une contenance avant de se tourner vers lui, mal à l'aise comme toujours quand elle se trouvait trop près du jeune homme. Depuis leur arrivée au village il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole mais il la suivait partout, et surtout il la fixait, en permanence.

- Je-Je m'appelle Nami.

- Nami…

Il répéta plusieurs fois son nom, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner, les yeux mi-clos. La jeune femme avait une forte envie de reculer, de s'éloigner de lui, mais elle craignait qu'il ne le prenne mal. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Luffy les observait, l'air sombre. Il avait interrompu sa démonstration d'homme-caoutchouc en la voyant parler avec le guerrier. Nami déglutit difficilement, la tension venait de monter d'un coup. Elle chercha de l'aide autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait que le vieil homme étrange qui observait la scène, l'air énervé.

- Havai'i t'as parlé, dit soudain Teiki en reprenant ses esprits. Elle semble t'estimer. C'est un honneur immense, surtout pour une pirate.

- C'est une honte, intervint le vieil homme en agitant son bâton. Un pirate reste un pirate, même s'il est séduisant, s'il est drôle ou s'il a l'air gentil. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, insista-t-il, ils vont nous attirer des problèmes, vous verrez !

Voyant que personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux, il soupira et s'éloigna en pestant.

- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Nami en le suivant du regard, comme Robin qui s'était approchée.

- C'est le grand-père de Sarahina, Léo.

- Son grand-père ? intervint l'archéologue. Ils ne sont pas originaires de l'île tous les deux, ça se voit tout de suite.

- Vous avez raison, confirma le guerrier qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu aussi loquace. Ils se sont échoués sur l'île il y a quinze ans. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mais je m'en souviens. Leur navire a été attaqué par des pirates et tout l'équipage, comme les parents de Sarahina, a été massacré. Elle et son grand-père s'en sont sortis, par miracle, et ont dérivés pendant plusieurs jours avant d'échouer sur notre île. Sarahina n'avait que deux ans et plus de souvenirs de son passé. Nous les avons accueillis et ils font partie de notre peuple maintenant.

- Ca explique leur haine des pirates, dit la navigatrice en regardant la jeune femme, toujours suivie comme son ombre par Sanji. Je peux comprendre la réaction du vieil homme, c'est normal qu'il ne nous fasse pas confiance.

Robin, elle, ne dit rien mais son regard restait fixé sur le vieil homme qui s'éloignait. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage, et ce nom… Léo… Fronçant les sourcils, elle suivit le vieillard et Nami se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Teiki, malgré elle. Elle fut sauvée par l'intervention d'Havai'i.

La vieille femme la fit convoquer dans sa maison, elle voulait lui parler. Soulagée, la navigatrice put quitter le guerrier sans le froisser et elle s'éloigna en sentant toujours posé sur elle le regard de Teiki. Celui-ci soupira, de plus en plus troublé, et il se retourna avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Luffy. Aucune parole ne fut échangée mais la tension était à son comble entre les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard.

Nami poussa doucement la porte de la maison d'Havai'i et trouva la vieille femme assise à même le sol devant une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient deux bols remplis d'un liquide foncé. La navigatrice s'assit en face d'elle, encouragée par un sourire de la femme. Pendant plusieurs minutes elles s'observèrent en silence, puis Havai'i but son bol, imitée par Nami.

- Pose ta question, dit soudain la vieille femme.

- Mais… Comment est-ce que vous savez…

Nami s'interrompit en voyant le sourire de son interlocutrice, et soupira. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire, il fallait qu'elle fasse le tri dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce que vous savez… Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Je… Il se passe quelque chose sur cette île, une espèce de boucle temporelle, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. On revit la même journée, encore et encore, depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Une boucle temporelle… Ce serait donc ça…, murmura Havai'i qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise.

Sentant le regard de Nami posé sur lui, elle continua.

- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, je le sens, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni comment y remédier. Et ça n'est pas mon rôle.

- Votre rôle ?

- J'ai interrogé les esprits ce matin et ils m'ont répondus. Ils ont annoncé que quelqu'un viendrait aujourd'hui, qui se battrait pour nous et qui nous sauverait tous. Ta présence ici prouve qu'ils avaient raison.

- Et ils ne vous auraient pas dit comment faire à tout hasard ? marmonna Nami.

La vieille femme eut un petit éclat de rire qui ne remonta pas le moral de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien me dire ? insista la navigatrice.

- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais si c'est effectivement cette… boucle temporelle dont tu parles, alors j'en suis victime moi aussi. Désolée jeune pirate, tu vas devoir trouver les réponses par toi-même.

Nami sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les retint difficilement. Ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler. Elle se retrouvait seule, une fois de plus. Dépitée, elle sortit de la maison et leva les yeux vers le volcan, une fois encore. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des cris venant de l'entrée du village. On y célébrait le retour des guerriers envoyés avec Zoro et Franky pour chercher les Mugiwaras restés sur le Sunny.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, remarqua Teiki, les sourcils froncés.

- Celui aux cheveux verts s'est perdu dans la forêt, répondit l'un des guerriers, fatigué. Il était au milieu du groupe et tout d'un coup, il a disparu. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu se perdre, le sentier était parfaitement visible…

Il s'interrompit en entendant les pirates éclater de rire, provoquant la colère du sabreur.

- Et bah le voilà le traditionnel « paumage » de Zoro qu'on attendait, commenta Robin en souriant.

- Et il était beau celui-là, ajouta Franky qui pleurait de rire. On l'a cherché pendant des heures, on a été obligés de se séparer pour le retrouver.

- La ferme, gronda Zoro, en mode « pivoine ».

- T'es vraiment un boulet, tête d'algue, commenta Sanji, dépité.

- Tu vas voir qui est le boulet, sourcil-vrillé ! explosa le sabreur en se jetant sur son compagnon.

Les villageois se tendirent, inquiets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Robin, c'est normal. C'est leur façon de se montrer leur amitié.

- En se battant ?

- Mais oui, ils s'insultent et se disputent en permanence, c'est comme ça qu'ils se montrent leur affection.

- Oh…

Les villageois haussèrent les épaules, renonçant à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête des pirates, et regardèrent le combat, encourageant Sanji pour la plupart car ils le trouvaient moins effrayant que Zoro. Mais alors l'une des femmes cria en montrant l'un des pirates du doigt. Tout le monde tourna la tête et les Mugiwaras comprirent.

- Yohoho, dit Brook en soulevant son chapeau, je crois que je viens d'effrayer cette jeune femme, veuillez m'excuser.

- C'est-C'est…, balbutia Teiki en portant la main vers son arme, un squelette… qui parle !

- Pas de panique, intervint Nami en se plaçant devant Brook. C'est l'un de nos nakamas, il ne vous fera rien, il n'y a pas à avoir peur.

- Mais c'est un mort-vivant !

- Je sais, ça surprend, mais comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué notre équipage se compose de gens… bizarres.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna un des guerriers en se détendant un peu.

- Ce sont des monstres, dit un autre.

- Vous avez entendu Nami, leur dit Teiki en se tournant vers les villageois, on n'a pas à avoir peur. Alors on se calme.

- Pas à avoir peur, marmonna la femme qui avait crié, alors pourquoi ce squelette a voulu voir ma petite culotte ?

- Brook ? murmura Nami avec un grand sourire en se retournant lentement vers lui, tu vas te tenir tranquille et arrêter d'importuner les femmes du village. Sinon, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard terrible, je te le ferai regretter, crois-moi sur parole.

Les pirates et les guerriers qui l'entendirent frissonnèrent en voyant son expression.

- Je viens de voir toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, murmura Brook. Même si je n'ai plus d'yeux, yohoho !

- Blague de squelette, dirent les pirates aux villageois stupéfaits.

L'incident fut rapidement oublié et Brook et Usopp furent rapidement présentés aux villageois. Le sniper devint une star parmi les enfants qu'il régala de ses histoires et Brook, qui avait emmené, son violon se chargea de l'ambiance musicale, sympathisant tout de suite avec les musiciens du village.

Sarahina observait tout ça, surprise que son peuple ait si vite accepté les Mugiwaras. Depuis quinze ans qu'elle vivait avec eux, elle les avait vus combattre les pirates, n'ayant pour eux que de la haine et du mépris. Elle avait été élevée dans l'idée qu'un bon pirate était un pirate mort, et elle s'était promis qu'elle deviendrait un jour assez forte pour pouvoir se battre contre ces barbares elle aussi.

Elle haïssait les pirates, tous, sans exception. Léo lui avait souvent raconté l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes et qui avait tuée ses parents. Et même si elle connaissait maintenant la vérité sur cette histoire, ça n'avait fait que décupler son aversion. Mais les Mugiwaras… Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des pirates ordinaires, on aurait plus dit une bande de gamins jouant les bandits. Mais elle les avait vus se battre, elle savait mieux que personne qu'ils pouvaient être redoutables. Et pourtant ils avaient aussi en eux cette douceur, cette joie de vivre...

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sarahina-san ?

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de son chevalier servant autoproclamé et se sentit à nouveau troublée, comme à chaque fois. Il lui avait tenu la main dans le trou où elle était tombée, et depuis il prenait soin d'elle malgré l'hostilité de son grand-père qui se tenait près d'eux. Comme Chopper, il l'avait touchée par sa gentillesse. Mais il restait un pirate… Un sale pirate…

Elle sursauta en entendant Havai'i appeler tout le monde pour le repas, et se détourna de Sanji, mal à l'aise. Le cuisinier était troublé lui aussi. Il la regarda s'éloigner, appuyée sur le bras de son grand-père. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, d'habitude il se contentait d'abreuver les femmes de compliments et de petites attentions, comme pour Nami et Robin. Mais avec Sarahina c'était différent. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, il sentait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il se conduise avec elle comme avec ses deux nakamas. Et lui-même n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait perdu face à cette jeune femme, pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Hey, love-cook arrête de la regarder comme ça tu vas lui foutre la trouille.

- Ta gueule face de concombre, répondit mécaniquement le cuisinier.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Zoro se calma en voyant que son ami n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entamer une nouvelle dispute avec lui, il continuait à fixer Sarahina.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber, dit-il simplement. Dès que le problème de Nami sera réglé on se tirera d'ici, et puis cette fille l'a dit clairement, elle déteste les pirates.

- Zoro a raison, dit Franky qui avait entendu leur conversation.

Les autres pirates s'approchèrent d'eux et les entourèrent, comprenant tout de suite de quoi ils parlaient en voyant le regard fixe de Sanji.

- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons, répondit le cuisinier.

- T'as aucune chance avec cette fille, insista Zoro qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Son peuple hait les pirates !

- Pas tout son peuple, lança Luffy en jetant un regard vers Nami qui saisit parfaitement l'allusion.

- Et puis de toute façon c'est débile de s'attacher comme ça à des gens qu'on reverra peut-être jamais, continua le sabreur.

- Ah oui, répondit Sanji en tournant enfin les yeux vers lui. Débile ? Et accepter l'Eternal Pose d'une certaine jeune femme sur une île préhistorique, c'est quoi alors ?

Zoro piqua un fard incroyable, il devint presque violet, tandis que les pirates retenaient leur souffle. Ils se souvenaient tous de leur amie Anaïs, rencontrée sur l'île de la viande quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avaient vécu une aventure incroyable avec elle, à tel point qu'ils lui avaient proposé de rejoindre l'équipage. Elle avait refusé mais avait confié à Zoro un Eternal Pose menant à son île, que le sabreur avait accepté à la grande surprise de ses nakamas qui n'avaient pas remarqué que lui et la jeune femme avaient développé une relation particulière.

- Je vois pas le rapport, balbutia enfin Zoro. Je-Elle l'a donné pour tout le monde.

- Mais c'est toi qui l'as pris.

- Et alors ? Ca change quoi ? C'est parce qu'elle me l'a tendu c'est tout, mais elle aurait pu le donner à n'importe qui !

- Il devient loquace quand il est embarrassé, remarque Usopp.

- La ferme Usopp !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu cet Eternal Pose soi-disant pour tout le monde ? insista Sanji.

- Je-Euh… Il est sur le Sunny, quelque part…

- Ah oui ? Il ne serait pas plutôt dans le coffre où tu mets tes affaires, soigneusement rangé sous tes fringues ?

- Et comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? cria Zoro. Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? Je vais te tuer !

- Je ne fouille pas je suis… observateur, c'est tout, rétorqua le cuisinier en se retournant. En tout cas, t'es plutôt mal placé pour me faire des réflexions. Alors si je veux passer du temps avec Sarahina, je le ferai, même si elle hait les pirates et si elle m'envoie promener. Je m'en fous. Et ça ne regarde que moi.

Sur ces mots il laissa ses amis et rejoignit la jeune femme qui observait avec surprise les pirates qui se disputaient. Il lui fit un sourire et s'assit près d'elle. Les Mugiwaras finirent par rejoindre les villageois et s'assirent près du feu pour déguster un repas délicieux. Mais Nami avait un étrange pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'important se préparait. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de bizarre. Elle comprit soudain de quoi il s'agissait. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Teiki, depuis le retour des guerriers et de ses nakamas. Elle ne sentait plus son regard fiévreux posé sur elle, il ne la suivait plus. Mais au lieu de se sentir soulagée, ça l'inquiétait.

Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées en voyant Havai'i se lever. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Une fois qu'elle eut obtenu le silence, la vieille femme s'éclaircit la voix.

- Mes amis, clama-t-elle, ce jour est très important. D'une part parce que nous avons rencontré les Mugiwaras. Malgré notre haine ancestrale des pirates, nous avons su accueillir nos anciens ennemis qui sont devenus de nouveaux amis.

Les jeunes gens sourirent en entendant ces mots.

- Mais avant tout, ce jour est important pour l'un des nôtres. Aujourd'hui, Teiki va devenir un homme. Il a dix-huit ans. Mais surtout, il a su montrer à tous qu'il était le meilleur guerrier du village, capable de se battre pour nous protéger, mais aussi de réfléchir et de prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il va devenir officiellement le protecteur de notre peuple.

Les Mugiwaras sursautèrent en entendant un roulement de tambour. Plusieurs hommes du village avaient sorti les tambours de guerre pour l'occasion. L'instant était solennel et tout le monde regardait la vieille femme, dans l'attente. Soudain elle s'effaça et ils virent avancer Teiki, revêtu de ce qui devait être une tenue officielle. Il portait un long pagne de couleur, et de nouveaux tatouages avaient été gravés sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Et son visage était recouvert par un masque en bois effrayant.

Derrière lui venaient cinq autres guerriers, vêtus et masqués eux aussi, tout en noirs. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au feu et se mirent en ligne. Et là, devant les pirates médusés, la cérémonie commença. Les roulements de tambour se firent plus violents, et ils se mirent à danser, frappant le sol de leur pied, poussant des cris effrayants. Les Mugiwaras ne comprenaient pas les paroles de la chanson mais c'était à coup sûr un chant de guerre, violent, menaçant. Ils tapaient du poing sur leur torse, prenant des poses inquiétantes, comme s'ils se battaient. Luffy fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. Le regard de Teiki était braqué sur lui.

La danse dura quelques minutes puis Hava'i se plaça face à Teiki et lui ôta son masque. On lui tendit un bol plein d'une pâte sombre, et elle y plongea le pouce. Ensuite, elle le passa sur le visage du guerrier, et y traça un signe. A ce moment les villageois se levèrent et l'acclamèrent, imités par les pirates qui comprenaient que la cérémonie devait être terminée. Les guerriers se jetèrent sur Teiki et le portèrent sur leurs épaules en dansant et en chantant. Les femmes quant à elle poussaient des cris de joie, et les enfants dansaient en imitant les gestes des guerriers.

Mais la cérémonie n'était pas complètement terminée. Les pirates remarquèrent que les femmes les plus jeunes avaient changé d'attitude. Elles s'étaient toutes réunies et regardaient Teiki avec espoir, lui lançant des regards langoureux et lui souriant en prenant des poses avantageuses. Seule Sarahina, toujours assise près de Sanji, ne participait pas à leur manège.

Le jeune homme fut reposé sur le sol et Havai'i lui prit le bras en le plaçant face au feu.

- Teiki tu es maintenant notre protecteur. Promets-tu de t'acquitter sans faillir des devoirs qui sont les tiens, faisant toujours passer le bien-être de ton peuple en premier ?

- Je promets, répondit gravement le jeune homme.

- La cérémonie touche à sa fin. Il est maintenant temps pour toi de désigner la compagne qui t'accompagnera dans ta tâche, celle qui partagera ta vie, qui soignera tes blessures et assurera la pérennité de ta maison.

Tous retenaient leur souffle. Nami, de son côté, commençait à comprendre l'horrible pressentiment qui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs heures.

- Pas moi, se répétait-elle, pas moi…

- Je choisis Nami, dit calmement Teiki en tendant la main vers elle.

Des cris se firent tout de suite entendre, de rage pour les jeunes femmes qui attendaient d'être choisies. Tous les villageois protestaient alors que Sarahina restait bouche bée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Du côté des pirates, c'était l'incompréhension. Même Robin ne souriait pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, et les autres avaient la mâchoire qui tombait. Sanji, toujours assis loin de ses amis, était sur le point d'exploser de rage. Mais le plus furieux était sans doute Luffy, même s'il ne disait rien.

Havai'i mit rapidement fin aux protestations.

- Ca suffit, gronda-t-elle en tapant sur le sol avec son bâton.

- Mais Havai'i…

- Vous connaissez nos lois, le protecteur choisit la femme qu'il juge digne de partager sa vie, et nul n'a le droit de protester.

- Mais elle n'est pas des nôtres !

- C'est une pirate !

- Taisez-vous.

Elle se tourna vers Nami qui était blanche comme un linge, et qui ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, fuyant le regard de Teiki qui tendait toujours la main vers elle.

- Teiki a choisi Nami.

- Mais non ! protesta la jeune femme en se levant. Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est impossible.

- Tu as été désignée pour tout partager avec lui, et tu devras tenir ton rang de protectrice de notre peuple…

- Vous n'entendez pas ce que je dis ? s'énerva la navigatrice. C'est non !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, jeune fille, lança sèchement la vieille femme. Les esprits ont guidé le choix de Teiki, ils ont parlé par sa bouche. Tu n'as pas le choix, répéta-t-elle.

- Vous êtes dingues ! Je ne fais pas partie de votre peuple, je n'ai pas à me plier à vos lois !

- Vous avez tous été accueillis chez nous, et quand vous êtes dans nôtre village, vous devez vous plier à nos lois. C'est comme ça. La décision est prise, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. Maintenant viens rejoindre ton compagnon.

Les Mugiwaras se levèrent tous pour protester, prêts à tirer les armes pour protéger leur amie. Tous sauf Luffy. Lui restait assis, son chapeau rabattu devant ses yeux. Soudain il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Luffy, appela Nami.

Mais il ne tourna même pas la tête. La jeune femme le suivit aussitôt, laissant ses nakamas parlementer avec Havai'i. Teiki la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle courait après son ami.

Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin, faisant les cent pas entre deux maisons, les poings serrés.

- Luffy…

- Quoi ? T'es pas avec ton nouveau compagnon ?

- Mais… Attends, tu as bien vu que je n'y suis pour rien ?

- Si tu le dis.

- Luffy, insista-t-elle en tentant de lui prendre le bras, mais il se dégagea.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comme il te regardait, depuis qu'on les a rencontrés ce matin ? Me dis pas que tu l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Si, je le savais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.

- Bah t'aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de te retrouver mariée avec ce type, s'énerva le capitaine.

- Mais comment j'aurais pu prévoir ça ? cria-t-elle, agacée. Tu réagis comme si c'était de ma faute !

- Oui, c'est vrai, tous les types qu'on rencontre veulent t'épouser mais ça vient pas de toi, c'est pas ta faute.

- Evidemment que non, crétin, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne me balade pas avec un panneau « bonne à marier » dans le dos, que je sache ?

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, tu dois forcément dire ou faire quelque chose qui leur donne cette impression.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-elle en se plaçant face à lui, le forçant à la regarder. Et puis pourquoi tu dis que tous les hommes qu'on rencontre veulent m'épouser ? C'est idiot !

- Et Absa-chose ? A Thriller Bark ? Il voulait pas se marier avec toi peut-être ?

- Absalom ?

A ce souvenir elle frissonna mais, surtout, ça la mit en rage que Luffy ose se servir de cette histoire contre elle. Toute la colère qu'elle gardait en elle depuis leur départ de Thriller Bark explosa.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu reparles de cette histoire, parce que là-bas tu avais l'air de t'en foutre complètement, lui lança-t-elle froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles j'aurais aussi bien pu me retrouver vraiment mariée à cet Absalom sans que tu bouges le petit doigt, tu n'en avais rien à faire.

La colère de Luffy retomba immédiatement et il la regarda sans comprendre alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Mais Sanji est venu te sauver…

- Abruti ! cria-t-elle en sentant ses larmes couler. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui me sauve ?

- Mais… Je devais me battre contre Moria pour récupérer nos ombres, c'était important, balbutia le jeune homme, complètement perdu dans les méandres de la pensée féminine.

- Et moi ? Je ne suis pas importante ? insista Nami.

- Mais je savais que Sanji te sauverait, j'avais confiance en lui. Nami…, dit-il en tendant une main vers elle, qu'elle repoussa.

- Tu penses que c'est ma faute si les hommes veulent se marier avec moi ? Mais alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi ?

- Quoi ?

Luffy sentait qu'il était sur une pente non plus simplement glissante mais carrément savonneuse, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire se retournerait contre lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- C'est bien toi qui a dit qu'il faudrait du courage pour vouloir se marier avec moi ?

Ca mit un peu de temps, mais finalement le jour se fit dans son esprit. Il avait effectivement dit ça quand Usopp les avait prévenus de ce qui se passait. Il rougit et apprécia le fait qu'il fasse nuit pour le cacher aux yeux de sa nakama.

- Mais je plaisantais, c'est tout, dit-il.

- Tu plaisantais ? cracha Nami. Alors que je venais de me faire enlever ? Ca confirme ce que je disais, tu t'en fous complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver. Moi qui pensait que tu… Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

- Nami je suis désolé, je te jure. Mais comment tu as su que j'avais dit ça ?

- C'est Robin qui me l'a dit, quand elle m'a raconté ce qui vous était arrivé sur Thriller Bark.

- Robin, gronda le capitaine. Mais je le pensais pas vraiment, je te le jure…

Pendant cette dispute, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées près du feu. Teiki s'était éloigné et personne ne savait où il était, et Havai'i essayait de calmer la rancœur des villageois.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, criait Léo, le grand-père de Sarahina.

- C'est nôtre loi.

- Mais c'est une pirate, rétorqua le vieil homme. Et la loi dit qu'il faut les tuer.

- Heureusement qu'on ne l'applique pas toujours, lança la vieille femme en fixant sur lui son regard dérangeant.

De leur côté, les Mugiwaras essayaient de trouver une solution.

- On tranche dans le tas, dit Zoro, la main sur ses sabres.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, crièrent Chopper et Usopp.

- Ils ont raison.

- Ils nous ont accueillis, ils sont gentils, ce ne sont pas nos ennemis.

- En fait on ne sait pas trop, intervint Brook. N'oubliez pas ce que nous a raconté Nami, il y a quelque chose sur cette île qui ne tourne pas rond.

- Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant, dit Usopp, un peu comme nous. Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, ils en sont peut-être les victimes eux aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Robin ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux fixés sur le vieil homme.

- Les amis, dit-elle soudain, est-ce que le grand-père de Sarahina ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- Hein ? Mais ça a rien à voir avec ce qu'on disait ! s'exclama Zoro.

- Ouais, c'est pas trop le moment nee-chan, ajouta Fancky. Il faut trouver une solution pour aider Nami.

- On tranche dans le tas.

- On a déjà dit non, crétin de Marimo, intervint Sanji qui les avait rejoints.

- T'as une autre idée love-cook ?

- Pas pour le moment mais une chose est sûre, jamais je ne laisserai ce type poser les mains sur ma Nami-chwan !

Robin ne les écoutait plus, elle regardait toujours Léo… Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu son visage. Soudain elle le vit porter la main à sa poitrine et tomber à genoux sous les cris des villageois.

Un peu plus loin, Nami et Luffy s'affrontaient toujours. La navigatrice pleurait, mais elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait pu vider son sac et dire à son ami ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'en voulais, comprit le capitaine. Nami, je suis désolé, je te jure. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi important pour toi.

Il tendit la main vers elle et, cette fois, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et s'approcha avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme se nicha contre lui, se sentant bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Mais leur étreinte fut de courte durée.

- Lâche-la !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Teiki, les traits déformés par la rage. Le guerrier avait assisté à toute leur dispute, et ça avait confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Il avait compris les sentiments qui unissaient les deux pirates.

Luffy se plaça devant Nami, enleva son chapeau qu'il posa sur sa tête, comme toujours, et il se mit en garde devant son rival.

- Elle est à moi, gronda Teiki en sortant son arc et en encochant une flèche.

- Elle n'est à personne, C'est à Nami de décider avec qui elle veut être, répondit sèchement Luffy en échauffant son épaule droite.

- Je vais te tuer, répondit le guerrier, et ensuite elle sera vraiment à moi.

Nami regardait les deux hommes se préparer au combat, paniquée. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle avait peur, tout recommençait. Elle remarqua que les flèches des Teiki avaient un empennage de plumes noires.

- Luffy, souffla-t-elle, ses flèches ont changées…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur.

- Tu devrais avoir peur pourtant, sale pirate, rétorqua Teiki. Ce sont les flèches du protecteur, chacune d'elle est enduite d'un poison mortel et immédiat. Tu vas voir, ajouta-t-il en bandant son arc.

Il tira mais Luffy se jeta sur le sol, entraînant Nami avec lui. Des flèches empoisonnées ? Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il tire à nouveau.

- Chewin-punch !

Tout le monde se pressait autour de Léo qui avait la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Chopper s'était précipité vers lui, suivi des autres pirates, et il l'avait fait allonger sur le sol. Sanji chercha le regard de Sarahina mais celle-ci ne semblait pas inquiète, juste… fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Chopper ?

- C'est la maladie, intervint Havai'i en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura le renne. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait quelque chose de grave. A quel stade est la maladie ?

- Au stade final.

Tout le monde frissonna en entendant ces mots. Le vieil homme était livide et se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

- Il faut essayer de l'aider, cria Chopper. Au moins pour le soulager.

Il prit une seringue dans son sac qu'il remplit d'un liquide ambré, et il s'apprêtait à faire une piqûre au vieil homme quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Non… Je mérite… De souffrir, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, son regard embué de larmes cherchant celui de Sarahina.

A ce moment des cris retentirent et Teiki fut projeté à travers une maison par le « Chewing-punch » de Luffy. Le capitaine arriva en courant, suivi par Nami, alors que le guerrier se remettait debout et encochait une nouvelle flèche.

- Attention Luffy ! cria la navigatrice.

Le jeune homme évita la flèche et se jeta sur le guerrier. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol. C'était la panique parmi les villageois. Les femmes s'enfuirent avec les enfants alors que les hommes prenaient leurs armes pour arrêter les pirates. Ceux-ci durent sortir leurs armes et se battre pour protéger leur capitaine.

C'était le chaos total. Nami était complètement perdue. Sarahina, elle, s'était laissée tomber sur le sol et rampait jusqu'à son grand-père à l'agonie.

- Laisse tomber, disait Luffy qui luttait toujours au corps à corps avec Teiki, jamais tu ne la toucheras.

Il réussit à repousser son assaillant de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci se releva et se rendit compte qu'il était près de Nami. Il la saisit par le poignet et elle poussa un cri en tombant à genoux.

- C'est ma compagne, Chapeau de paille, tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

- Non, cria Nami. Je ne suis pas à toi.

Elle se dégagea et assembla son arme d'un seul geste avant de frapper violemment le guerrier. Celui-ci ne sembla par ressentir de douleur mais posa sur elle un regard chargé de colère. Nami se remit debout et rejoignit son capitaine en se massant le poignet, serrant toujours son arme.

Teiki était livide et regardait alternativement Luffy et Nami. Sa jalousie et sa haine atteignirent leur paroxysme.

- Très bien, dit-il en bandant son arc. Si tu ne peux pas être à moi alors tu ne seras à personne.

Et il décocha sa flèche, ne visant plus Luffy mais la jeune femme. Celle-ci vit la flèche arriver sur elle, comme au ralenti mais resta tétanisée. Encore. Elle revivait à nouveau cette scène. Tout se passa très vite. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la fin. Mais cette fois-ci l'issue fut différente. Elle sentit quelqu'un qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était son capitaine. Il ne bougeait pas, mais respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre, alors que le jeune homme s'affaissait petit-à-petit contre elle, une flèche plantée dans son dos.

- Luffy, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il tombait sur le sol.

Le jeune homme avait le regard vitreux et son rythme cardiaque ralentissait dangereusement.

- Luffy !

En entendant ce hurlement déchirant, les combattants s'arrêtèrent. Les Mugiwaras virent leur nakama à terre et Nami en pleurs et ils se précipitèrent vers eux. La jeune femme sanglotait au-dessus du corps de son ami, le secouant, le giflant même pour le forcer à se réveiller.

- Nami, dit Chopper en voulant lui prendre la main.

Elle le repoussa et prit le corps de Luffy dans ses bras. Elle portait toujours son chapeau. Elle regardait ses yeux, grands ouverts, fixes, où on ne voyait déjà plus la moindre étincelle de vie.

- Luffy, gémissait-elle.

- Léo ! cria quelqu'un.

Les pirates ne tournèrent même pas la tête à ce cri. Les guerriers se précipitèrent vers Sarahina, toujours assise près de son grand-père qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait plus de larmes depuis longtemps. Elle entendit Nami qui sanglotait un peu plus loin et la regarda.

- Pourquoi ça ne recommence pas ? criait la navigatrice en berçant toujours le corps mort de Luffy. Il faut que la journée recommence, je veux que ce jour recommence !

Elle se sentit observée et tourna la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Sarahina. Mais leur attention fut attirée par le volcan. Une lumière intense l'éclaira.


	11. Chapter 7: La fin p1

_Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices, juste un petit mot en passant avant d'aller jouer les piliers de bar, euh qu'est-ce que je dis, avant d'aller passer une petite journée au soleil en terrasse à boire du _cafe latte_, mmh^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, surtout toi Tema24 (fatiguée ?) et promis Namionepiece je vais essayer d'arrêter de me plaindre de mes chapitres (remarquez j'ai encore plus galéré à refaire mon profil qu'à écrire ce chapitre, c'est grave)._

_Concernant l'histoire, ça y est, on est au dernier chapitre (en trois parties) donc samedi prochain ce sera la fin de cette fic ! Pourvu que ça ne vous déçoive pas… pardon pardon j'arrête, pensée positive, pensée positive. Mais il est long cet avant-propos en fait ! _

_Allez Bonne lecture (et ne m'engueulez pas trop fort svp) !_

_Ps : vous noterez l'incroyable originalité de ce titre de chapitre^^_

**Chapitre 7** : La fin (partie 1)

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre tombèrent sur la jeune femme endormie. Elle se tourna pour leur échapper et roula sur le côté. Sortant lentement du sommeil, elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et soupira. Si elle pouvait rester toute la journée dans son lit, tout serait tellement plus simple.

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et achevèrent de la réveiller complètement. Repassant sur le dos, elle regarda le plafond. Cette fille savait, c'était sûr maintenant. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ca ne changeait rien. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir et quelqu'un avança lentement jusqu'à son lit. Elle soupira à nouveau, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

- Sarahina, dit Léo d'une voix essoufflée, en se penchant vers elle. Tu ne te lèves pas ?

La jeune femme s'étira longuement en sortant de la maison, et elle dut mettre une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil radieux. Elle avait pris le temps de s'habiller d'une robe en peau et avait attaché ses cheveux châtains. Elle était très différente des autres femmes de son peuple, sa peau et ses cheveux clairs contrastaient avec la peau foncée et les cheveux bruns des autres. Mais c'était surtout son caractère qui la mettait à part. Alors que les autres femmes se satisfaisaient d'être les femmes et les mères des hommes de ce peuple, ça n'était pas son cas. Rester au village à préparer le repas, à coudre, à faire toutes ces tâches nécessaires mais ennuyeuses, très peu pour elle.

Sarahina avait toujours voulu être un guerrier. Elle s'était entraînée, avait appris le maniement et la fabrication des armes, en secret, et elle était devenue forte et redoutable. Elle se savait d'ailleurs capable de rivaliser avec certains hommes de sa tribu. Quand ils étaient enfants Teiki et elle étaient inséparables et il lui avait appris à se battre. A cette époque, il se fichait bien qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon. Ca avait changé depuis quelques années et maintenant il voulait l'obliger à respecter sa place de femme, comme les autres hommes. Mais elle était plus têtue qu'eux, prête à affronter leurs punitions quand elle désobéissait.

Devenir un guerrier pour se battre contre les pirates voilà ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Les pirates… Elle les détestait, elle les haïssait même. Ils étaient un véritable fléau. Elle secoua la tête en traversant le village, tentant d'ignorer la petite voix en elle qui lui disait que certains méritaient de vivre.

- Sarahina.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en faisant la grimace et se retourna lentement. Son grand-père s'avançait en boitillant vers elle. Elle le regarda alors qu'il se dépêchait de la rejoindre. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profondes et noires, son teint était très pâle et il était très maigre, il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Il respirait bruyamment, avec un long sifflement qui montrait quel effort c'était pour lui.

Léo était malade, très malade même, et depuis longtemps. Il était aux portes de la mort. Mais le regard que sa petite-fille posait sur lui n'était pas attristé ou compatissant, mais dur et blasé. Elle le voyait mourir, tous les soirs, depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait même plus.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Evidemment qu'elle savait. Elle avait envie de hurler.

- Les pirates qui sont arrivés hier soir, ils sont toujours là. Ils vont sûrement débarquer. Teiki et les autres guerriers se préparent, ils vont aller à leur rencontre et les envoyer en Enfer.

Pas cette fois, pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Léo commença à s'inquiéter.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Mais oui, évidemment, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Ah… Euh, ne les suis pas cette fois, d'accord ? Tu sais que Teiki ne supporte pas quand tu fais ça. Ou alors, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, ne te fais pas repérer.

D'habitude cette phrase lui arrachait un sourire. Elle se précipitait à la suite des guerriers dans la forêt, sans qu'ils la repèrent, elle savait se rendre presqu'invisible dans les bois. Mais aujourd'hui, le programme allait changer.

Marchant rapidement dans la forêt qu'elle connaissait par cœur, Sarahina laissait libre cours à ses pensées et, surtout, à ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait parfaitement comment tout ça avait commencé, son dernier jour de bonheur et de liberté.

_Elle traversait le village, tenant un panier rempli de fruits à bout de bras, répondant aux salutations de tous avec le sourire et un regard pétillant de vie et de malice. Elle vivait avec cette tribu depuis quinze ans, et elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, elle ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de questions. Elle était arrivée sur cette île avec son grand-père à deux ans et les gens les avaient recueillis, sauvés, soignés. Pour elle, ils étaient son peuple, sa famille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour être heureuse. _

_Ce jour là elle cherchait son grand-père qui semblait avoir disparu du village, personne ne l'avait vu de la journée. C'était inquiétant. Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il se fatiguait plus vite, qu'il devenait faible et qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Et cette maigreur, ces cernes inquiétants sous ses yeux jadis rieurs et maintenant complètement éteints. Tout le monde sentait qu'il était malade, mais elle ne voyait rien, ou plutôt elle ne voulait rien voir. Elle l'avait toujours connu, c'était son grand-père, le seul lien qui lui restait avec cette histoire qu'elle ignorait._

_Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle avait décidé de revenir chez eux et de l'y attendre. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, elle avait entendu des voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle avait reconnu immédiatement celle, essoufflée, de son grand-père, et l'autre… C'était Havai'i, la guérisseuse de leur tribu. En temps normal, elle serait entrée en riant et se serait jetée au cou de la vieille femme qu'elle aimait tellement. Mais quelque chose dans le ton de leurs voix l'en empêcha. Et Havai'i lâcha le mot… « Mourir »._

_- Est-ce que tu es sûre ? demanda Léo avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux._

_- Les esprits sont formels, ils ne mentent jamais. C'est ce soir que tu vas mourir._

_- Si tôt, gémit le vieil homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains. N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire ?_

_- J'ai déjà fait tout ce que j'ai pu, répliqua Havai'i d'un ton dur, et bien plus que ce que j'aurais dû. J'ai prolongé ta vie mais c'était une erreur, chaque être qui naît dans ce monde doit mourir un jour, rien ne sert de lutter, c'est le cycle de la vie que chacun doit respecter, et toi aussi. Si je l'ai fait, ajouta-t-elle d'un air accusateur, c'est parce que tu avais besoin de temps pour parler à Sarahina. L'as-tu fait ?_

_Léo ne répondit pas tout de suite et la jeune femme, toujours à l'écoute, fronça les sourcils. _

_- Je-J'ai essayé Havai'i je te le jure, mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle les hait tellement…_

_- C'est normal, elle sait qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de ses parents._

_- Mais alors, que va-t-elle penser de moi ? Pour elle je suis un homme bien, que va-t-elle penser quand elle saura que je ne vaux pas mieux que ces brutes qu'elle déteste ?_

_- Tu aurais dû y penser plu tôt et tout lui avouer depuis bien longtemps, répliqua sèchement la vieille femme._

_- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois d'un grand réconfort, fit aigrement remarquer Léo._

_- Il est trop tard pour ça, moi je pense à Sarahina. Elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard, reprit-elle d'un ton un peu radouci. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de lui dire tout ça ? Tu veux qu'elle ait l'impression de te perdre deux fois ? Une à ta mort, et l'autre quand elle apprendra que tu n'es pas son grand-père ?_

_La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était si troublée qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de Teiki dans son dos et elle sursauta quand il posa une main sur son épaule._

_- C'est mal d'écouter aux portes, commença-t-il d'une voix dure avant de voir l'expression de son amie. Sarahina ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ca ne va pas ?_

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais repoussa sa main et s'éloigna en courant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _

Sarahina sortit de la forêt et arriva au pied du volcan. Elle soupira. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus revenue ici. Au début, les premières journées, elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps, essayant en vain d'inverser le processus. Sans succès évidemment. Ensuite elle avait abandonné, apprenant à se satisfaire de la situation. Si on pouvait être satisfait de vivre toujours les mêmes choses, de revoir toujours les mêmes gens, de refaire toujours les mêmes choses…

Elle avait d'abord refusé cette situation, refusé d'y croire. Mais elle s'était rapidement rendue à l'évidence. Après, elle avait tenté de résoudre cette situation, mais en vain. Alors, finalement, elle avait accepté… Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait apprivoisé ce quotidien insupportable, cette routine, cette répétition.

Elle avait au début décidé d'en profiter pour faire tout ce qu'elle s'était toujours interdit, allant de plus en plus loin. Elle avait même tenté de mourir. Mais ça aussi ça lui était interdit. Elle n'avait plus aucune liberté, elle était prisonnière de ce phénomène qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Et finalement, même braver les interdits était devenu lassant.

Elle avait alors connu une phase de profonde dépression, restant couchée dans son lit, laissant les minutes et les heures passer. Tout le monde s'inquiétait quand elle faisait ça, et elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Et surtout elle ne le voulait pas. Quelqu'un aurait peut-être trouvé une solution…

Elle pénétra dans la caverne et commença à traverser le volcan jusqu'à la grande salle où était entreposé le trésor. Son trésor. Ses poings se serrèrent comme toujours quand elle y repensait.

_- Viens Sarahina, dit Léo en lui tendant la main._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_

_- Tu vas voir._

_Levant la torche qu'il tenait à la main, Léo s'en servit pour en allumer une autre qui éclaira un peu la caverne dans laquelle il l'avait emmenée. Il fit le tour de la salle et alluma d'autres torches, permettant à Sarahina de voir où elle était._

_Elle eut le souffle coupé. La caverne était petite et s'ouvrait à flanc de montagne. Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture pratiquée dans la paroi et jeta un œil, voyant que la caverne s'ouvrait sur la forêt. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui l'avait surprise. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un tas d'or et de pierres précieuses comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle approcha et s'agenouilla devant, prenant une poignée de pièces et les laissant couler entre ses doigts. _

_- Tu ne demandes pas ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Léo, nerveux._

_- On dirait un trésor de pirate, répondit la jeune femme._

_- Oh… Euh… Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça…_

_Le vieil homme avait enfin pris sa décision. L'annonce de sa mort imminente ne lui laissait plus le choix, il devait avouer la vérité à Sarahina et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmenée ici. Mais maintenant il avait peur, il cherchait ses mots et l'attitude franchement hostile de sa petite-fille ne l'aidait pas._

_Celle-ci s'était relevée et se dirigeait vers un coffre, mis délibérément à l'écart du trésor. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, découvrant une étrange pierre blanche, banale, pas très belle._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-elle à Léo._

_- Ah ça… C'est l'un des plus grands trésors du monde, répondit-il alors qu'elle sortait la pierre du coffre. Mais c'est surtout un objet maudit._

_- Ca ?_

_- Oui, cet objet a un grand pouvoir d'après ce qu'on dit, le gouvernement paierait très cher pour l'avoir. On dit qu'il exauce les souhaits._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une malédiction, au contraire, fit remarquer Sarahina._

_- Et bien il semblerait que les personnes qui la possèdent connaissent un destin tragique. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, des scientifiques ont été chargés de l'étudier mais…_

_- Eux aussi ont connu un destin tragique ?_

_Léo grimaça et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il se sentait fatigué, non, exténué. Il s'assit sur un rocher et lui lança un regard malheureux._

_- Les deux scientifiques qui étudiaient cette pierre le faisaient pour le compte du gouvernement. Ils étaient chargés de la ramener à Marie-Joa quand leur navire a été attaqué par des pirates. Les soldats les ont défendus mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts._

_Sarahina s'était relevée et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était dur. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, le vieil homme ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler._

_- Les soldats ont été massacrés par les pirates, et le couple de scientifiques a été amené sur le pont pour expliquer au capitaine comment utiliser la pierre. Mais ils ont refusé de parler et le capitaine les a… exécutés. Le couple avait une petite fille… L'un des pirates qui avaient participé à l'attaque l'a vue mais elle l'a regardée avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et il a senti quelque chose fondre en lui… Alors il l'a cachée. Les pirates ont mis la pierre dans un coffre et lui ont demandé de le mettre avec leur trésor. Mais le pirate avait d'autres projets. Il a emmené la fillette avec lui et l'a mise avec le coffre et un sac rempli d'or et de pierres précieuses dans une barque. Et il a laissé un cadeau d'adieu à ses anciens compagnons. Ils se sont éloignés alors que le navire pirate explosait. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils allaient dériver dans le Triangle Florian. Ils ont failli mourir de faim et de soif jusqu'à ce que…_

_- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur une île perdue, presqu'introuvable, sur laquelle ils ont été accueillis. Le vieil homme a raconté qu'il était le grand-père de la fillette et qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des pirates. Il a caché son trésor dans une caverne et il a prétendu détester les pirates à partir de ce jour, continua Sarahina en serrant les poings._

_- Quelque chose comme ça. Quand as-tu compris ?_

_La jeune femme lui lança un regard méprisant et chargé de colère avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle serrait tellement les poings qu'elle se blessa avec la pierre qu'elle tenait toujours et son sang commença à recouvrir l'étrange objet._

_- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Havai'i ce matin._

_- Oh… Alors tu sais que je suis…_

_Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Quand il se releva, un filet de sang coulait sur son menton et sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse._

_- Que tu es malade ? dit Sarahina avec un regard dénué de toute compassion._

_- Que je vais mourir, la corrigea le vieil homme avant de s'interrompre quelques instants. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_- De quoi ? D'être responsable de la mort de mes parents, de m'avoir menti toute ma vie comme tu as menti à Havai'i et aux autres ? De m'avoir caché que tu étais malade ? De m'avoir caché que tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire pirate ?_

_Son ton montait de plus en plus et elle se retrouva à hurler sur son grand-père qui était de plus en plus pâle._

_- Evidemment que je t'en veux, cracha-t-elle, prête à frapper le vieil homme mais se retenant à grand-peine. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si toute ta vie n'était qu'un vaste mensonge ? _

_- Ma chérie…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda-t-elle._

_- Sarahina, je t'en prie… Ne dis pas ça. Je t'ai aimé comme si tu étais vraiment ma petite-fille, et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Tu semblais tellement heureuse, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher._

_- C'est réussi._

_- Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?_

_La jeune femme le regarda. Il avait l'air tellement triste et pathétique, c'en était déchirant. Mais la colère qu'elle ressentait était telle qu'elle refusait de lui accorder le pardon._

Sarahina entra dans la caverne et prit la pierre dans la main. Elle l'avait sortie de son coffre et le plaçait désormais sur un trépied, près de l'ouverture à flanc de montagne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle avait l'impression que cette pierre, qui était à la fois un cadeau du ciel et la pire des malédictions, méritait un traitement particulier.

Après les révélations de son grand-père les choses étaient allées très vite. Ils s'étaient disputés, violemment. Elle voulait lui faire payer ses révélations et ses mensonges, et surtout elle regrettait amèrement qu'il lui ait parlé, lui enlevant ses certitudes, son innocence. Elle avait hurlé sur lui, lui disant des choses terribles, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle le haïssait même et qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir un jour croisé sa route, elle aurait préféré qu'il meure comme devaient mourir tous les pirates de son espèce.

Il avait tout encaissé sans broncher de plus en plus pâle et essoufflé, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Et alors qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, soudainement, sa main s'était crispée et son visage avait perdu le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Il avait tenté de se lever sans succès et il était retombé lourdement sur le sol, secoué de spasmes douloureux. Sarahina avait vu avec horreur le vieil homme chercher son souffle, pleurer de douleur en se tenant la poitrine. Elle était restée debout à le regarder se tordre de douleur, l'écoutant l'appeler en pleurant…

_Elle était comme figée, elle le regardait mourir sans pouvoir rien faire ou dire, partagée entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer, et celle de l'insulter et de le laisser mourir seul. Finalement, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle, elle s'était précipitée vers lui et s'était agenouillée. Se rendant compte qu'elle tenait toujours cette pierre dans la main, elle l'avait lancée, toujours couverte de son sang, et elle avait pris Léo par les épaules en sanglotant._

_- Grand-père ! criait-elle en le secouant sans ménagement. Ne meurs pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant, c'est trop facile ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu vas vivre et je vais te faire payer tout ça !_

Mais il était trop tard, il était déjà mort. Et c'était à ce moment que la pierre avait commencé à briller, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. Un éclair lumineux l'avait éblouie et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux elle était dans son lit et la journée avait recommencée.

Sarahina soupira et s'assit sur un rocher, se préparant à une longue attente. Elle savait que Nami allait venir. Cette pirate était la première à comprendre ce qui se passait, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle était sûre qu'elle viendrait. Alors elle allait l'attendre de pied ferme.


	12. Chapter 7: La fin p2

_Bonjour à tous ! Changement de programme au niveau de la publication, je ne pourrais pas du tout publier en fin de semaine et donc plutôt que d'attendre la semaine prochaine pour vous filer la fin (déjà écrite depuis un moment) ou de vous envoyer trois chapitres mercredi (ça fait un peu beaucoup quand même) je vais publier en deux fois, un chapitre aujourd'hui et l'ultime chap, accompagné d'un épilogue, mercredi. Alors, surpris ? Chuis super gentille ou pas ?^^_

_Concernant ce chapitre-ci que dire… euh… ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire mes fics risquent d'être surpris. C'est normal, je suis tombée dans un pot de sucre en l'écrivant, je vous jure ! La preuve je l'ai sous-titré « guimauve-confiture » c'est dire… Nan mais j'exagère bien sûr, par rapport à d'autres fics c'est rien (mais pour moi… je suis à la limite de la saturation en sucre). La faute au printemps sans doute (et à l'écoute intensive de la chanteuse Feist au moment où j'écrivais^^ Ah l'effet pervers de la musique…). _

_Je n'arrête pas de revenir sur ce chapitre depuis qu'il est écrit, pour changer… pas grand-chose, alors plutôt que de continuer à me torturer je vais le laisser vivre sa vie. Bien sûr j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, mais je vous préviens personnes sensibles aux caries, abstenez-vous, je ne rembourse pas les frais dentaires ! Non non j'arrête, j'exagère volontairement, évidemment^^_

_Sur ce j'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre va vous plaire et comme je le disais plus haut n'hésitez pas à me laisser un tit com (comment ça j'insiste ?). Allez, bonne lecture, et à mercredi pour la fin !_

_Ps : pff qu'il était long cet avant-propos…_

**Chapitre 7** : La fin (partie 2)

Nami se redressa, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Robin, surprise, la vit se lever de son lit et se précipiter hors de la chambre, comme si elle n'était pas là. Inquiète elle la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine dont elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter tous ses nakamas qui l'attendaient pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Luffy…

Le jeune homme releva la tête, étonné de voir débouler une Nami en pleurs et échevelée, toujours en chemise de nuit. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Répétant son nom comme un mantra, la navigatrice se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait un tel soulagement… Il était vivant, la journée avait bel et bien recommencée. Elle ne croyait en aucun dieu mais à ce moment elle aurait pu se mettre à genoux devant Ener lui-même pour le bonheur de pouvoir serrer Luffy dans ses bras.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le couvrit de baisers, son front, ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, embrassait la cicatrice sous son œil, pleurait et riait en même temps en répétant son nom.

Les Mugiwaras observaient la scène, bouche bée, alors que Sanji s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, se recroquevillant en position fœtale, entouré d'une aura noire. Luffy, lui, s'était interrompu dans son mouvement de conquête du petit-déjeuner et restait immobile, le bras tendu vers les croissants. Le jeune homme n'osait même plus respirer de peur de rompre ce moment.

Finalement Nami recula, caressant encore son visage, répugnant à le lâcher. Ses sanglots se calmaient, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son pouls s'accélérait, son visage devenait livide et soudain la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle. La panique et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenties à la mort de Luffy la rattrapaient, et la fatigue s'abattit soudain sur elle. Elle le lâcha et recula de quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, les yeux révulsés. Luffy et les autres se précipitèrent vers elle mais elle était déjà évanouie.

- Chopper, s'inquiéta le capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Les Mugiwaras faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir, devant la porte de l'infirmerie, inquiets pour Nami. Luffy et Chopper étaient à l'intérieur avec elle depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils n'entendaient aucun bruit. Leur inquiétude allait croissant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Chopper sortit doucement avant de refermer la porte. Le petit renne avait l'air assez secoué.

- Chopper ? demanda Robin, inquiète. Est-ce que Nami va bien ?

- Elle est dans un état d'épuisement mental et physique inquiétant, répondit le médecin, soucieux.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? Elle a dit ce qu'elle avait ?

- Oui mais c'est assez… étrange, dit Chopper en soupirant. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer.

A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, Nami était assise sur le lit, les genoux remontés et entourés par ses bras. Luffy, lui, ne disait rien mais il faisait les cent pas près de son lit. Elle n'osait pas trop lui parler. Elle avait raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur arrivée, de ses premières morts à leur tentative de fuite, de son pétage de plombs à la dernière journée. Elle lui avait aussi raconté leur rencontre avec Teiki, leur dispute, et sa mort… Elle avait juste passé sous silence leur baiser. Luffy avait écouté en silence et n'avait rien dit depuis.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien sûr que si, répond-il en la regardant pour la première fois depuis ses révélations.

Il était sincère, elle le savait, et elle se sentit libérée d'un grand poids. Tout raconter, encore une fois, avait été une réelle épreuve pour elle, surtout quand il avait fallu qu'elle lui retrace leur terrible dispute de la veille. Elle se sentait encore honteuse quand elle repensait à son attitude des dernières semaines.

- Luffy, dit-elle en regardant ses mains, je suis désolée. J'ai été affreuse avec toi depuis qu'on a quitté Thriller Bark, et sans vraie raison. C'était idiot, ajouta-t-elle, quand j'y repense je vois bien que c'était futile et sans importance par rapport à tout ce qui se passe maintenant.

- Arrête Nami, c'était important, l'interrompit Luffy en s'approchant. C'est moi qui m'excuse, tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, même si c'était sans le vouloir. Des fois je suis un vrai crétin.

- Ne dis pas ça…

Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit avec joie. Lui aussi se sentait soulagé de savoir enfin, et de voir que Nami ne lui en voulait plus. Leur complicité lui avait terriblement manquée ces dernières semaines.

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre eux, mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

- Ce gars… Teiki, dit Luffy. Il veut t'épouser.

Ce n'était pas une question et Nami soupira en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle finalement. Tu as sûrement raison, ajouta-t-elle sombrement, il doit y avoir quelque chose chez moi qui…

- C'est pas ta faute Nami ! la coupa Luffy. Je te jure. C'est juste que tu es trop jolie, mais tu y es pour rien !

La jeune femme sourit et rougit devant le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire si spontanément, avec son éternelle expression franche, sincère. Elle revit alors son regard fixe et vide lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, la veille, alors que la vie l'abandonnait et les larmes lui brûlèrent à nouveau les yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi émotive, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais la fatigue et la tension avaient eu raison de sa maîtrise d'elle-même, de ce rempart qu'elle formait entre elle et les autres pour contenir ses émotions.

En la voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes Luffy se sentit coupable, il avait encore dit une bêtise. Il était décidément le dernier des idiots.

- Nami je t'ai encore fait de la peine, excuse-moi, dit-il précipitamment, désolé. Je te jure que je voulais pas, je suis vraiment trop bête.

Mais à ce moment il s'interrompit, surpris. Nami venait de lui prendre la main et la serrait en le regardant avec intensité.

- Tu dois me faire une promesse Luffy, tu dois me jurer que tu ne vas plus jamais mourir, je… Je ne pourrais pas revivre ça encore une fois, ça fait trop mal, je t'en prie, promets-le moi.

Le jeune homme voyait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lançait, et ça le retournait littéralement. Il avait envie de la rassurer, de lui faire cette promesse, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Je suis désolé Nami, répondit-il finalement d'un air sérieux, je veux bien te promettre tout ce que tu veux mais ça… Je ne peux pas.

Les sanglots de son amie redoublèrent et il soupira, il s'en voulait terriblement.

- Dire que j'avais juré à Genzo que tu perdrais pas ton sourire à cause de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'en fait je ne fais que te rendre triste.

Nami sourit à la mention de son vieil ami et releva les yeux vers son capitaine.

- On est des pirates, dit-il sombrement, on risque de mourir tous les jours. Qui sait ce qui peut nous arriver ? Je peux pas te faire une promesse que je suis pas sûr de tenir, je t'ai jamais menti, et je veux pas commencer maintenant. Mais par contre, ajouta-t-il en essuyant ses larmes de la main, je te jure que je ferai tout pour que tu pleures plus jamais comme ça.

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes et Luffy, mû par une impulsion, la prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Nami passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre son capitaine, se serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et laissant couler ses larmes, respirant son odeur alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait.

Encore une fois ils ressentaient cette sensation étrange et ambivalente, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentaient mal, le souffle court, le cœur affolé, avec un nœud dans l'estomac et cette chaleur qui les envahissait. Mais en même temps ce malaise était si agréable… Ils avaient l'impression que c'était normal et naturel d'être ensemble, que leur place était là.

Ses larmes se tarirent finalement mais Nami ne voulait pas rompre ce moment. Ce fut finalement Luffy qui desserra son étreinte, sans s'éloigner pour autant. Au lieu de ça il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui caressa doucement les joues avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Nami, le souffle court, ferma les yeux.

- Les gars, demanda Chopper en entrant brusquement, est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit, les yeux ronds, alors que Luffy et Nami, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, et toujours collés l'un à l'autre, se tournaient vers lui. Un silence gêné s'installa. Chopper ne savait plus s'il devait parler ou pas, s'il devait sortir ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Quant à ses deux nakamas, ils étaient comme pétrifiés, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement Chopper recula lentement, sans dire un mot, et referma doucement la porte. Luffy et Nami ne bougeaient pas et attendaient. Ils entendirent des voix étouffées derrière la porte et une grande exclamation suivie de bruits de lutte. Ils crurent reconnaître la voix de Zoro lançant un « Mais fous-leur la paix, crétin » et un déchirant « Nami-swaaaan » puis à nouveau des bruits de lutte et le son d'un corps traîné sur le sol.

Le silence revint, juste troublé par leurs souffles rapides. Leur moment d'intimité envolé, ils prenaient tous les deux pleinement conscience de la situation, de leur proximité, et la gêne s'installait. Mais aucun des deux n'osait reculer le premier. Finalement, n'osant plus se regarder dans les yeux, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et Luffy battit rapidement en retraite, aussi rouge que son éternel gilet.

- Euh… Je-J'ai-Je vais chercher Chopper…

- Non, c'est… Enfin… Pas la peine, balbutia la jeune femme en se remettant debout. Je me sens mieux et il faut que je vous parle à tous.

- Quoi ? Non, protesta le capitaine. Tu dois te reposer.

- Non Luffy, répondit-elle, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de fuir, de me cacher et de vous laisser vous battre à ma place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il en la suivant alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie.

- D'abord je vais aller prendre une douche, répondit-elle. Et ensuite je vais mettre fin à tout ça.

- Tu crois que cette fille sait quelque chose ?

- Sarahina ? J'en suis sûre. Alors je vais retourner au village et la faire parler, qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

- On, lança Luffy en lui souriant.

- Quoi ?

- On va retourner au village, et on va la faire parler. On est nakamas, les problèmes on les affronte et on les règle tous ensemble.

Nami ne répondit pas mais le sourire qui éclairait son visage alors qu'elle gagnait la salle de bain était encore plus parlant.

Elle se prépara rapidement et rejoignit ses nakamas sur le pont. Chopper lui avait préparé un remontant, espérant que ça lui suffirait pour affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile. Tous étaient maintenant au courant de la situation et, si certains des pirates avaient du mal à croire cette histoire, tous étaient décidés à épauler leur amie.

- On doit retourner sur l'île, dit Nami.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Usopp.

- C'est vrai, c'est trop dangereux Nami-swan.

- Tu n'es pas en état, ajouta Chopper.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous dites ça pour mon bien, mais ça n'est pas la peine d'insister, leur dit la navigatrice, serrant son arme dans ses mains. Depuis qu'on est arrivés j'ai passé mon temps à lutter, refuser la réalité, fuir, me cacher derrière vous. Et surtout, j'ai pleuré, énormément, beaucoup trop. Mais c'est fini, ça n'est pas moi ça ! Je ne serai pas une victime.

La détermination qu'ils lisaient dans son regard convainquit les pirates que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. Luffy, lui, souriait. C'était la Nami qu'il aimait.

- On va aller avec toi et on va t'aider autant qu'on pourra, mais si tu veux régler cette affaire par toi-même, on comprend.

- Merci Luffy, répondit-elle, soulagée. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de vous, vous êtes mes nakamas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire Nami-swan ? demanda Sanji en se postant près d'elle.

- Ouais nee-chan, à qui est-ce qu'il faut botter le cul ?

- A personne, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

- Pff, vous avez pas besoin de moi alors, marmonna Zoro avant qu'une semelle ne lui arrive en pleine figure.

- Tu vas venir comme les autres pour soutenir ma Nami d'amour, tête de concombre ! rugit Sanji avant que le sabreur ne se relève et se jette sur lui.

- Ecoutez les gars, expliqua la navigatrice, ce qu'il faut c'est retourner à leur village pour que je puisse parler avec Sarahina.

- Mais tu connais la route, Nami, on n'a pas besoin des guerriers, intervint Luffy qui avait très envie de prendre sa revanche sur Teiki. Du coup on peut leur botter…

- Pas de bottage de cul, Luffy, le coupa Nami. Ces guerriers sont redoutables et on perdra un temps précieux si on doit les combattre.

- Et puis si j'ai bien compris la situation, ajouta Robin, ces hommes ne sont pas vraiment nos ennemis, ils sont les victimes de ce phénomène tout comme nous.

- Exact.

Luffy fit une grimace qui voulait tout dire, il redoutait vraiment que ce guerrier s'attaque encore à Nami. Celle-ci comprit son attitude et ça lui arracha un sourire.

- Il faut les convaincre qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance pour qu'ils nous emmènent au village. Là-bas je pense pouvoir compter sur le soutien d'Havai'i, la guérisseuse du village. Mais c'est à partir de ce moment que ce sera le plus difficile, il faudra convaincre Sarahina de me parler.

- Pourquoi ça poserait problème ? demanda Brook.

- Elle hait les pirates, et je n'exagère pas… En fait, les seuls qu'elle semblait supporter c'était Chopper…

- Parce que je l'ai soignée ?

- Exactement. Et l'autre c'était Sanji.

Le cuisinier s'interrompit dans sa bagarre en entendant son nom et Zoro lui flanqua un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'étaler sur le pont.

- Tu m'as appelé ma Nami-swan ?

- Je disais juste que la jeune femme à qui je dois parler déteste les pirates, mais bizarrement elle a l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie.

- C'est un vrai mystère, murmura Brook.

- Elle est cinglée cette fille, dit Zoro.

- Elle a juste succombé à mon charme irrésistible, se rengorgea le cuisinier. Comment elle s'appelle ? Comment elle est ? Elle est jolie ?

- Tu crois qu'elle me laisserait voir ses sous-vêtements ? intervint Brook avant de se prendre un coup de pied.

- Tu penses que Sanji pourra l'amadouer ? dit Robin.

- Je l'espère.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Alors j'emploierai la manière forte, dit Nami en serrant un peu plus son arme.

Les Mugiwaras avaient rapidement débarqué sur l'île, laissant Usopp et Brook sur le Sunny, et ils progressaient maintenant dans la forêt, sur le qui-vive. Nami les mena jusqu'à la clairière où ils avaient affronté les guerriers la première fois. Arrivés là, elle fit signe à ses amis de s'arrêter et fit quelques pas.

Dans les arbres, les guerriers observaient les pirates, incrédules, Teiki le premier qui observait Nami.

- On sait que vous êtes là, clama la navigatrice, la voix ferme. Descendez, on veut vous parler.

- Mais comment elle sait ? demanda l'un des guerriers.

- Une sorcière ?

- Teiki, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

En bas, Nami attendait désespérément qu'ils descendent, mais les guerriers ne semblaient pas pressés de se montrer. Il fallait qu'elle les convainque. Elle serra son Perfect-Climat Tact. Elle avait la chance d'avoir des arguments frappants.

- Descendez maintenant, sinon je vous ferai descendre moi-même ! cria-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et soupira. Tant pis pour eux.

- Thunderbolt Tempo.

Plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent sur les arbres de la clairière, les foudroyant complètement. Les guerriers, les yeux exorbités, prirent peur.

- C'est une déesse, Teiki !

- Elle a des pouvoirs magiques !

- Montrez-vous, criait Nami. Je sais exactement où vous vous cachez et si vous ne descendez pas c'est vous que je vise la prochaine fois !

Teiki serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit un signe aux autres guerriers et ils tombèrent soudain du ciel, leurs armes à la main. Mais les Mugiwaras s'y attendaient et ne furent pas pris par surprise, ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Les deux groupes se fixaient avec hostilité. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Nami prit les devants. Elle fit quelques pas et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement avant de déposer son arme sur le sol.

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, dit-elle, je veux juste vous parler. Dépose ton arme, Teiki, ajouta-t-elle. Et nous pourrons nous expliquer.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom, pirate ? s'étonna le guerrier.

- Dépose d'abord ton arme, insista Nami en le fixant. Je te promets que je vous expliquerai tout.

Le jeune homme hésitait mais cette jeune femme le troublait terriblement, il buvait ses paroles. Alors, à la grande surprise de ses amis, il obéit et déposa son arc et son poignard à ses pieds. Nami soupira de soulagement alors que les pirates se détendaient derrière elle. Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Il allait falloir les convaincre.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers les arbres, cherchant à apercevoir Sarahina, sans succès.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Nami. Où est Sarahina ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Teiki, de plus en plus troublé. Mais comment…

- D'habitude elle vous suit toujours quand vous venez à notre rencontre, insista la navigatrice.

- Ca suffit, gronda le guerrier, tu as dit que tu donnerais des explications. Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et celui de Sarahina ?

Nami échangea un regard avec ses amis et se lança. Elle leur expliqua rapidement l'histoire de la boucle temporelle, voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur leurs visages.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta l'un des guerriers. C'est un piège !

- Les pirates sont tous des menteurs, ajouta un autre homme.

- Hey ! intervint Luffy en faisant un pas en avant. Ne traitez pas Nami de menteuse, compris ?

- C'est bon, répondit la jeune femme, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de ne pas me croire… Mais je peux vous prouver que je dis la vérité.

Et alors, sous leurs yeux médusés, elle commença à énumérer les noms de tous les guerriers présents derrière Teiki, ainsi que les noms de leurs femmes et de leurs enfants, décrivant leur village et la cascade devant laquelle ils passaient pour s'y rendre. Elle parla de Sarahina et de son grand-père, montrant qu'elle connaissait leur histoire. Et pour finir, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous, troublés, elle se tourna vers Teiki.

- Et toi, Teiki, dit-elle, je sais que tu es le meilleur guerrier de ta tribu, que tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui et que ce soir une cérémonie fera de toi le protecteur officiel de ton peuple.

Les guerriers murmuraient, mais Teiki restait silencieux. Il se trouvait face à un dilemme terrible. Cette pirate savait tout sur eux et sur leur village, la seule explication était qu'elle y était déjà venue. Ca confirmait cette histoire incroyable qu'elle leur avait racontée. Mais d'un autre côté une partie de lui hurlait qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire pirate et qu'il ne devait surtout pas la croire, il fallait la tuer sur le champ. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le touchait et le chamboulait complètement, aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet.

Nami comprit le conflit interne du jeune homme et abattit sa dernière carte.

- Teiki, pense à ce que dit Havai'i. Un bon guerrier sait aussi quand il ne doit pas se battre.

A la mention de la vieille femme le guerrier perdit son expression hostile. Il fixa Nami et lut la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il se tourna vers ses hommes et leur ordonna de baisser leurs armes avant de se retourner vers les pirates.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, leur dit-il. Mais je sais qu'Havai'i voudra vous parler. On va vous guider au village. Mais à une condition.

Les pirates retinrent leur souffle en attendant tandis que Nami sentait un long frisson la parcourir.

- Nous allons prendre vos armes, dit-il finalement, et nous vous les rendront si Havai'i estime que vous êtes dignes de confiance.

Nami soupira de soulagement, heureuse que Teiki ne reparte pas dans son délire possessif à son égard. Zoro protesta quand ils voulurent prendre ses sabres, mais finalement ils trouvèrent un compromis et il put garder le sabre de Kuina, dont il refusait obstinément de se séparer. Un problème se posa par contre avec Franky car ses armes étaient intégrées à son corps, ce qui surprit beaucoup les indigènes qui n'avaient jamais vu de cyborg. Nami, quant à elle, leur donna sans rechigner son Climat Tact, s'amusant de les voir essayer de comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

Finalement ils se mirent tous en route, en silence. Teiki ouvrait la marche, suivi et surtout surveillé par Luffy qui ne quittait pas Nami d'une semelle, et les guerriers entouraient les pirates pour éviter tout risque. Plus ils approchaient du village et plus la navigatrice sentait l'appréhension la gagner. Elle savait qu'Havai'i ne poserait pas de problème, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé. Mais Sarahina par contre… Les deux jeunes femmes se haïssaient cordialement et Nami ne pouvait oublier que cette fille l'avait déjà tuée plusieurs fois, dès qu'elle la voyait elle avait envie de lui faire payer ça. Dans ces conditions comment la convaincre de lui parler et de lui donner des explications ?

Soudain elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un serrer furtivement sa main. Luffy, qui avait senti son malaise, venait de prendre sa main et ce contact la rassura plus qu'aucun discours, ses craintes s'envolèrent. Derrière eux, Sanji avait pâli et Robin avait posé une main sur son bras en souriant. Le cuisinier soupira et haussa les épaules. Nami avait fait son choix apparemment.

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées en voyant Teiki s'arrêter et leur désigner quelque chose en contrebas. Les pirates s'avancèrent et aperçurent le village des guerriers, débordant de vie et d'activité. Ils se remirent en route et y arrivèrent rapidement, déclenchant d'abord un mouvement de panique. Nami, qui savait comment les choses allaient se dérouler, fit signe à ses amis d'être patients et, bientôt, ils virent avancer Havai'i, appuyée sur le bras de Teiki, suivie de Léo qui les regardait avec une hostilité manifeste.

Apparemment Teiki avait expliqué la situation à la vieille femme car elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Nami. Les deux femmes se firent face quelques instants, en silence, alors que tous retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, Havai'i pencha la tête de côté, songeuse.

- Je ne sens pas de menace ni de mensonge émaner de toi, jeune pirate, dit-elle.

- C'est parce que ce que je dis est vrai.

- Tu te rends compte que cette histoire est…

- Havai'i, l'interrompit la navigatrice, vous savez que quelque chose d'étrange se passe, vous le sentez, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais je sais que vous ne pouvez rien faire.

- Comment…

- Est-ce que les esprits ne vous ont pas dit que quelqu'un viendrait qui se battrait pour vous et vous sauverait ?

Cette fois la vieille femme resta bouche bée avant de rire doucement. Elle se tourna vers Teiki.

- C'est bien, fils, tu as eu raison. Ton cœur t'a dit que tu pouvais leur faire confiance, et grâce à toi, nous pouvons tous espérer être sauvés.

- Alors ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? souffla le jeune homme.

- Ca suffit, gronda Léo en pointant sa canne vers Nami. Est-ce que vous devenez fous ? Ce sont de sales, immondes brutes, des pirates ! Nous détestons les pirates, nous les tuons ! Jamais aucun pirate n'avait mis les pieds ici avant aujourd'hui !

- Tais-toi Léo, dit sèchement la vieille femme. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Des pirates sont déjà venus ici, au moins deux fois…

- Mais Havai'i…

La vieille femme ne répondit pas, elle fixait Luffy de son regard vide.

- C'est… Cette présence… Ce pirate…

- C'est Monkey D. Luffy, dit Nami. Le futur seigneur des pirates, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son capitaine avec fierté.

- Vraiment ? Incroyable, murmura Havai'i. Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits.

- Un équipage de pirates est venu sur cette île il y a très longtemps, mené par un jeune capitaine idéaliste qui voulait devenir le plus grand pirate de tous les temps. Lui aussi avait cette force, une aura de puissance incroyable…

- Comment il s'appelait ? demanda Luffy qui pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? dit la jeune femme en souriant. C'était un D. lui aussi.

- Gold Roger, murmura le capitaine avec un sourire radieux.

Les Mugiwaras sourirent devant la joie de leur ami mais, à regret Nami dut en revenir à un sujet plus délicat.

- Où est Sarahina ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ? demanda Havai'i.

- Elle sait tout pour la boucle temporelle.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, répondit Nami.

- Havai'i ! aboya Léo. Tu ne vas pas croire cette fille ? Tu vas la laisser accuser ma petite-fille ? Comment…

- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Sarahina, tu me l'as dit toi-même ce matin.

Le vieil homme se renfrogna mais, effectivement, il avait trouvé la jeune femme étrange et fuyante ce matin, et surtout, elle semblait très préoccupée.

- D'habitude, expliqua Nami, elle suivait les guerriers et nous attaquait elle aussi. J'ai été surprise de ne pas la voir ce matin. Alors je me suis dit qu'elle devait être ici…

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, répondit Havai'i. En fait, personne ne sait où elle est.

- Mais il faut absolument que je lui parle, insista la navigatrice. Vous ne savez pas où elle peut être ?

Léo regardait le sol, partagé entre son inquiétude pour Sarahina et sa haine de ces jeunes pirates. Finalement Teiki remarqua son trouble.

- Léo sait quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Non, protesta le vieil homme.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Nami.

- Laissez-moi, je… Je suis fatigué…

- Léo ! lança sèchement Havai'i. Tu n'emporteras pas tes secrets dans ta tombe, tu le sais. Ils ont déjà causé trop de tort. Tu sais où est Sarahina ?

- Je… Je l'aie vu se diriger vers le volcan, marmonna finalement le vieil homme.

- Le volcan ! réalisa Nami. C'est là que j'ai vu cette lumière étrange hier soir, au moment où la journée a recommencée ! Tout doit venir de là-bas.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, ce n'est qu'un tas de pierres, s'énerva Léo.

- Teiki, dit la vieille femme en se tournant vers le guerrier, tu vas guider les pirates jusque là-bas. Toi, tu sauras retrouver Sarahina. Et rendez leurs armes à ces jeunes gens, on peut leur faire confiance.

- Bien Havai'i.

- Mais…, commença Léo avant qu'une violente quinte de toux ne le plie en deux.

- Vous êtes malade monsieur ? s'alarma Chopper en se précipitant vers lui.

- Laissez-moi sales pirates, cracha le vieil homme en le repoussant. Allez au diable !

Et sous le regard attristé du petit renne il s'éloigna en boitillant. Havai'i soupira, elle allait devoir faire la leçon à ce vieil entêté, une fois encore. Nami, elle, s'impatientait. Maintenant qu'ils savaient où chercher Sarahina, elle voulait se mettre en route sur le champ.

- Bonne chance, lui dit Havai'i en posant une main sur son bras. Puisses-tu tous nous délivrer.

- J'y arriverai, ça a trop duré.

Et sous les regards inquiets de la tribu, les pirates guidés par Teiki se mirent en route vers le volcan.


	13. Chapter 7: La fin p3

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà, on y est, le dernier chapitre (et le court épilogue qui suit). Alors suspense : comment réussir à finir en un seul chapitre ? est-ce que je vais rester sadique jusqu'au bout ? comment ça va se terminer ? Et bien la réponse est juste là… Je vous laisse lire et juger ce dernier chap, il risque d'en dérouter certains (tous) alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher un p'tit com ! Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la fin, et je vous retrouve à la fin de l'épilogue._

_ps: on est encore mercredi je suis dans les temps^^_

**Chapitre 7** : La fin (partie 3)

C'est sans leur adresser une parole que Teiki guida les pirates vers le volcan. Il se trouvait dans une position délicate. Il avait confiance en Havai'i, si elle disait que les Mugiwaras étaient dignes de confiance, il était persuadé qu'elle avait raison. Et si cette histoire de boucle temporelle était vraie, alors il était vital pour eux de trouver une solution.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était vers Sarahina qu'il les menait. Sarahina. Il n'avait que trois ans lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur l'île avec son grand-père, et ils avaient ensuite été élevés ensemble. Ils étaient resté inséparables pendant dix ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et commence à s'entraîner pour devenir un guerrier. Il avait appris les traditions de son peuple, et devant sa force et son talent, il était rapidement devenu le meilleur guerrier du village, celui qui deviendrait son protecteur.

Ca impliquait une attitude irréprochable et il avait tout naturellement pris ses distances avec son amie, espérant qu'elle aussi se conformerait à leurs traditions et oublierait sa stupide idée de devenir une guerrière. Mais évidemment, rien ne s'était passé comme il voulait. Elle l'énervait, le faisait régulièrement sortir de ses gonds, il ne supportait pas son insolence et sa désobéissance. Mais c'était Sarahina… Elle était comme sa sœur. Il devait la protéger.

Son visage s'assombrissait alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Nami et Luffy qui le suivaient. Cette pirate… Il la trouvait si belle et déterminée, et la façon dont Havai'i lui avait parlé montrait qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme ordinaire. Et les esprits eux-mêmes l'avaient désignée pour les sauver. C'était un honneur immense.

Elle le troublait terriblement, c'était la toute première fois qu'une femme lui faisait un tel effet. Mais elle se montrait particulièrement distante avec lui depuis leur discussion dans la forêt, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, s'éloignant dès qu'il s'approchait trop d'elle. Et le capitaine des pirates qui la suivait comme son ombre lui lançait de tels regards quand il posait les yeux sur elle… La femme devait lui appartenir, et il n'appréciait pas que Teiki veuille l'approcher. Mais elle l'attirait comme un aimant…

Les Mugiwaras suivaient leur guide dans un silence presque total, juste troublé par les habituelles prises de bec de Zoro et Sanji, mais on sentait que le cœur n'y était pas. Plus ils approchaient du volcan et plus ils ressentaient la tension ambiante, sentant que Nami s'inquiétait. Et effectivement la jeune femme avait peur d'échouer, de ne pas convaincre Sarahina, ou de s'être totalement trompée. Elle avait dit à Havai'i qu'elle allait tous les sauver, elle s'était elle-même mise une pression énorme sur les épaules et maintenant le doute la tenaillait.

Ses amis avaient envie de la rassurer, la réconforter, mais ils savaient que quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait mieux qu'eux. Et effectivement, un mot de Luffy murmuré à la navigatrice lui arracha un sourire et la fit rire doucement. Il n'y avait que le capitaine qui réussissait à lui faire oublier ses soucis et à la faire rire de cette façon. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué depuis longtemps. Sanji avait secrètement espéré que Nami elle-même ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Mais maintenant, ses derniers espoirs s'envolaient. Robin posa une main sur son épaule et ce geste le réconforta plus qu'aucune parole.

L'archéologue sourit avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder derrière eux. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Ils étaient suivis.

Léo peinait à maintenir le rythme des jeunes gens. Son cœur battait à un rythme complètement anarchique et chaque respiration lui déchirait la poitrine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il devait retrouver Sarahina. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il crache le morceau ? Ces Mugiwaras ne devaient pas mettre un pied au volcan, ils allaient y trouver son trésor, celui qu'il gardait depuis tout ce temps pour sa petite-fille. Il ignora la douleur et accéléra l'allure.

Mais les pirates étaient tout de même plus rapides. Ils étaient arrivés au pied du volcan. Ils cherchaient des traces de Sarahina et ce fut Zoro qui les trouva le premier, montrant l'ouverture qui menait à l'intérieur du volcan. Le sabreur allait s'y engager quand Nami l'arrêta.

- Non Zoro, c'est à moi d'y aller. Seule.

Les pirates hésitèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur amie affronter seule le danger. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était son combat… Finalement, ils reculèrent. Luffy accompagna la navigatrice jusqu'à l'entrée du volcan.

- Bonne chance, murmura-t-il en la regardant s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Nami n'en menait pas large, et cheminer dans l'obscurité n'arrangeait pas son malaise. Elle suivait la paroi, espérant ne pas se perdre. Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui paru une éternité, elle vit une faible lueur droit devant elle. Un peu soulagée, elle força l'allure et l'obscurité diminua peu à peu tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la caverne.

Quand elle entra dans la grotte, elle remarqua l'ouverture à flanc du volcan, les torches qui éclairaient les lieux, et au milieu… Elle oublia tout en le voyant : la situation, le danger, sa fatigue…

- Un trésor ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à genoux près du tas d'or et en passant ses mains dedans.

- Aheum…

La navigatrice ne réagit même pas et Sarahina, surprise par son attitude, dut tousser un peu plus fort pour finalement attirer son attention. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un long moment, l'une assise sur son rocher et l'autre essayant de glisser des pierres précieuses dans ses poches.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop ? lança Sarahina, sarcastique.

- Non en fait je te cherchais. Mais tu t'en doutes.

- Effectivement, je t'attendais.

Nami laissa tomber les pierres précieuses et se leva lentement, assemblant son arme. Son adversaire se leva elle aussi et sortit son poignard. Elles se fixaient et la tension entre elles était palpable.

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui, répondit Nami. Je suis venue pour régler cette histoire. Ca a trop duré.

- Trop duré ? Tu plaisantes, dit Sarahina avec un ricanement méprisant. Tu n'es là que depuis une semaine. Tu n'as même pas idée depuis combien de temps ça dure.

- Raison de plus pour y mettre un terme, rétorqua Nami.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se tourner autour, guettant la moindre brèche qui leur permettrait d'attaquer l'autre.

- Comment est-ce que ça a commencé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la navigatrice.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Ca n'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire la conversation.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, insista Nami.

- Comme tu veux, dit Sarahina en haussant les épaules, se demandant par où commencer. Léo n'est pas mon grand-père, c'était un des pirates qui a attaqué notre bateau et tué mes parents, raconta-t-elle finalement, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il a tué ses anciens nakamas et s'est enfui avec leur trésor… et avec moi.

Nami était pendue à ses lèvres, espérant enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions, et elle baissa sa garde. Sarahina en profita et se jeta sur elle, tentant de la poignarder. La navigatrice ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de s'en sortir, et elle para le coup avec son arme. Elle riposta mais son adversaire était rapide et elle esquiva.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard et recommencèrent à se tourner autour. Sarahina reprit son histoire.

- Nous avons dérivé dans le Triangle Florian jusqu'à arriver ici, et nous avons été recueillis par la tribu. Léo a fait croire à tous qu'il était mon grand-père et à inventé cette histoire d'attaque de pirates.

- Il a réarrangé l'histoire à sa sauce, commenta Nami.

- Il a caché son trésor ici, et pendant quinze ans il a gardé son secret.

- Comment as-tu appris la vérité ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, répondit Sarahina. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Havai'i. Il est mourant, ajouta-t-il. Le dernier jour, avant que tout commence, il m'a amenée ici et m'a tout avoué. Il m'a montré son trésor. Et la pierre.

- La pierre ?

Sarahina se précipita sur Nami et sa lame manqua de justesse sa gorge. Nami riposta d'un coup de son Climat Tact qui atteignit sa rivale à l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Sarahina recula de quelques pas.

- Ton arme est étrange, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est une baguette climatique, expliqua Nami, grâce à elle je peux faire tomber la pluie, créer des nuages et des boules de chaleur, et surtout provoquer des éclairs.

- C'est ça, je me souviens t'avoir vue faire une fois, dans la forêt. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas ces pouvoirs contre moi ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Parce que tu ne t'en relèverais pas, répondit Nami. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment interrompre cette boucle temporelle. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je ne veux pas te faire de mal si je n'y suis pas obligée.

- C'est trop gentil, se moqua Sarahina. Moi je n'hésiterai pas, tu le sais déjà. Voyons, tu ne veux pas te venger ? Je t'ai tuée tellement de fois…

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, gronda Nami.

Evidemment qu'elle avait envie de se venger, mais cette fille… Il y avait quelque chose en elle, une colère, qui lui faisait penser à elle, avant que Luffy et les autres ne la libèrent d'Arlong. Elle avait besoin d'aide au moins autant que les autres. Soudain Nami poussa un cri et se jeta en arrière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait laissé une ouverture à Sarahina qui en avait profité pour lui porter un coup.

Elle sentit le sang couler le long de son bras gauche, de la profonde entaille que Sarahina venait de lui faire. La colère monta en elle. Elle voulait jouer…

- Thunderbolt Tempo !

Un éclair s'abattit aux pieds de Sarahina qui poussa un cri et recula. D'autres éclairs s'enchaînèrent rapidement, la forçant à reculer de plus en plus. Elle finit par se trouver dos à l'ouverture à flanc du volcan. Nami tenait toujours sa baguette et la fixait.

- Tu ne me frappes toujours pas, remarqua la guerrière.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment inverser le phénomène, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais comment faire ? lança Sarahina en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la pierre blanche qui était toujours sur son trépied.

Elle avait été discrète mais Nami remarquait tout. Elle comprit tout de suite que cette pierre était importante, même si elle ne savait pas encore à quel point. Il fallait qu'elle la prenne. En voyant le regard insistant que la navigatrice posait sur la pierre, Sarahine eut une grimace de colère. Elle savait. Elle l'attrapa et la tint serrée dans sa main gauche, défiant du regard Nami de venir la récupérer.

- Donne-la-moi, dit la rousse. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

Mais Sarahina était moins confiante qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Si Nami se décidait à la foudroyer, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir la pierre. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, et la pirate avait dit qu'elle était seule…

- Allez, insista Nami, sinon je vais devoir te faire vraiment mal…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sarahina se précipita sur elle et la poussa de toutes ses forces avant de s'enfuir et de foncer vers l'extérieur. Nami chancela mais se mit rapidement à sa poursuite. Mais elle savait que la guerrière n'irait pas loin. Et effectivement, quand elle sortit à la lumière, elle vit Sarahina arrêtée au milieu de ses nakamas et de Teiki. Elle se retourna vers elle, en colère.

- Tu avais dit que tu étais seule !

- J'ai menti, répondit Nami avec un sourire ironique. Maintenant donne-moi cette pierre.

- Hors de question ! cria Sarahina.

- Mais pourquoi ? explosa la navigatrice. Tu ne veux pas interrompre tout ça ? Tout le monde est victime, même ton peuple, et toi aussi ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Tu n'auras pas cette pierre, je ne te laisserai pas tout arrêter, cette journée continuera, tu entends ?

- Donne-moi la pierre ! insista Nami en la menaçant de son arme.

- Non !

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna. Léo, appuyé contré un arbre, venait de lancer ce cri. Il était pâle comme un mort et tellement mal en point qu'il semblait prêt à lâcher son dernier souffle d'un moment à l'autre. Appuyé sur son bâton, il tituba jusqu'aux jeunes gens.

- Sarahina ! souffla-t-il. Ne leur donne pas… Ne les laisse pas te prendre le trésor…

- Parce que tu crois que je m'intéresse à ton stupide trésor de pirate ? cracha sa petite-fille.

- Pirate ?

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le vieil homme qui suffoquait. Et Robin comprit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu au village et qu'elle avait entendu son nom, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part.

- Léo Blue, murmura-t-elle, le second des… Hum… Les Sharks, je crois.

- C'est quoi ce nom ? s'étonna Zoro.

- On les appelait les Requins des mers à cause de leur avidité et surtout de leur cruauté, ils ne laissaient jamais de survivants…

- Robin-swan est si intelligente et cultivée, dit Sanji en la regardant amoureusement.

- J'avais vu sa photo dans un livre qui traitait des pirates disparus, continua l'archéologue. Son équipage a été décimé il y a quinze ans, mais son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Je me souviens qu'il avait une prime importante, il était très recherché par les Marines à l'époque.

- Sarahina, intervint Léo sans se soucier de Robin. Ne la crois pas, c'est une menteuse, comme tous les pirates.

- Arrête ! cria la jeune femme. Je sais tout. Tu entends ? Je connais la vérité alors arrête de me mentir !

Le vieil homme accusa le coup.

- Comment…

- Tu me l'as avoué toi-même, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je sais tout, et je sais aussi que tu es très malade et que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui.

- Alors c'est vrai cette histoire ? souffla Léo. La journée qui recommence… C'est la pierre, comprit-il en voyant Sarahina la serrer dans sa main. La pierre maudite qui exauce les souhaits.

- Une pierre magique ? s'étonna Luffy. Cool !

- La ferme Luffy, dirent en chœur les Mugiwaras.

- Alors, dit Nami, tu as souhaité que la journée recommence, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il ne meure pas.

Nami baissa son arme en entendant la réponse de Sarahina. La jeune guerrière sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle tenta de les retenir, sans succès. Elle sentait posés sur elle les regards compatissants des pirates, et celui de Teiki.

- Arrêtez-ça ! cracha-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, dit Nami. Tu aurais pu m'expliquer que tu voulais juste sauver ton grand-père.

- Sarahina, intervint Teiki, tu aurais dû tout nous dire, nous t'aurions aidée.

- Je l'ai fait au début, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant, mais tous les jours il fallait que je recommence, et tu ne me croyais jamais de toute façon. Peu importe, ajouta-t-elle, ça ne change rien. Vous n'aurez pas cette pierre.

- Sarahina-chan, dit Sanji en avançant vers elle.

Il était resté étrangement silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes. Il regardait la guerrière, troublé, ému aussi. Nami avait dit qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre eux et il le sentait maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

- N'approche pas, dit Sarahina, la voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas te parler…

- Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça, insista Nami. Tu peux tous nous libérer en nous donnant la pierre, penses-y.

Léo ne disait rien, il regardait le sol. La colère qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Sarahina quand elle lui avait parlé lui avait brisé le cœur. Havai'i avait raison, il aurait dû lui avouer la vérité depuis longtemps. Maintenant elle le détestait… Il sentit soudain un pincement violent dans sa cage thoracique et porta la main à sa poitrine en grimaçant.

- Monsieur ? dit Chopper en s'approchant de lui. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas mais poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son cœur. Le petit renne se précipita vers lui mais Léo le repoussa.

- Laissez… moi…, murmura-t-il difficilement.

- Mais je veux juste vous aider !

- Je ne… mérite pas… d'aide…

- Sarahina ! cria Teiki en s'agenouillant près du vieil homme.

- C'est comme ça tous les jours, murmura la jeune femme. Il meurt toujours…

- C'est horrible ! s'emporta Nami. Tu te rends compte ? Il revit sa mort tous les jours, inlassablement. C'est pire que…

Elle s'interrompit en comprenant et regarda la guerrière, horrifiée.

- C'est pout ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… Tu le punis pour ce qu'il a fait ?

Sarahina serra un peu plus la pierre et fixa Nami, la défiant du regard. Teiki la regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- C'est trop cruel, dit-il. Arrête ça maintenant.

- Sarahina-chan, intervint Sanji, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais au départ…

- Si, répondit-elle doucement. Je voulais qu'il souffre et qu'il paye pour tous ses mensonges.

- C'est horrible, dit Chopper, horrifié.

- Donne-leur cette foutue pierre ! ordonna Teiki.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Sarahina, dit Nami. Nous sommes nombreux, et plus forts que toi. Et moi, je pourrais utiliser mon arme pour avoir cette pierre. Mais je ne le ferai pas, ajouta-t-elle en désassemblant son Climat-Tact et en le rangeant.

- Quoi ?

La navigatrice ne tint pas compte des protestations de ses nakamas et de Teiki. Elle ne voyait plus que son adversaire. Elle comprenait le combat qui se jouait en elle. Sarahina était piégée avec eux dans cette boucle temporelle, depuis longtemps, elle était seule, incomprise, elle souffrait de la situation encore plus qu'elle. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle arrêtait ce phénomène, elle devrait dire adieu à Léo… Elle aimait cet homme autant qu'elle le détestait.

Nami comprenait son dilemme. Elle aussi avait dû faire des choix terribles dans sa vie, que les autres n'avaient pas compris. Elle avait connu la solitude, le rejet des autres, le dégoût de soi quand Arlong la félicitait, la honte de voler les gens et en même temps la fierté d'être la meilleure et de recevoir les félicitations de ses ennemis.

Leurs situations et leurs motivations ne se ressemblaient pas, et pourtant elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir comprendre la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle allait essayer de la raisonner.

- Sarahina, dit-elle d'une voix apaisée, tu veux le punir, mais en réalité c'est tout ton peuple qui souffre, ceux qui t'ont recueillie et élevée comme une des leurs. Ce sont eux ta famille. Et toi aussi tu souffres, tu le sais bien. Tu te punis aussi pour ce que tu leur fais endurer. Ca ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment. Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.

Les pirates retenaient leur souffle. Ils comprenaient que ce qui se jouait à cet instant était capital. Nami essayait de raisonner la guerrière pour tous les sauver. Ils se sentaient inutiles, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant pour eux qui avaient l'habitude de tout prendre en main. Luffy surtout rongeait son frein. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider son amie, mais il comprenait ce qu'elle tentait de faire et restait à sa place.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, continuait la navigatrice, mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je comprends que ton amour et ta colère pour ton grand-père sont encore plus forts que ta culpabilité. Tu le détestes et tu veux lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu l'aimes et tu refuses de le laisser partir. Je comprends…

Sarahina ne sentait même pas les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle avait désespéré de pouvoir un jour parler à quelqu'un, expliquer sa situation, et surtout être comprise. Et c'était cette fille qu'elle détestait, qu'elle avait entraîné dans cette histoire, et qu'elle avait tuée plusieurs fois qui la comprenait finalement… Mais les paroles de Nami la soulageaient, elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je-Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, murmura-t-elle finalement. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon passé…

- Et c'est lui qui t'a élevé, ajouta Nami. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui fais ? Est-ce que tu imagines ? C'est la chose la plus cruelle… Lui il n'en a pas conscience mais mourir chaque jour… Je sais ce que c'est, reprit-elle en réprimant un frisson, à cause de toi.

- Mais…

- Non, la coupa fermement la navigatrice. Tu dois lui donner le droit de mourir Sarahina. Si tu as encore la moindre étincelle d'amour pour ton grand-père, alors laisse-le s'en aller.

La jeune femme regarda Léo qui respirait de plus en plus faiblement et qui pleurait, allongé aux pieds des pirates. L'amour le disputait toujours à la haine en elle.

- Ce n'est pas mon grand-père, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Il a veillé sur toi pendant quinze ans, intervint Sanji en la fixant, il t'a fait sauter sur ses genoux, t'a raconté des histoires, il a veillé sur toi quand tu étais malade ?

- …

- Alors c'est ton grand-père, n'en doute jamais Sarahina-chan.

- Mais je vais être toute seule, gémit-elle en regardant le cuisinier.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule. Tu as une famille, tu fais partie de notre peuple.

La guerrière se tourna vers Teiki qui s'était relevé.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Maintenant que tu sais tout ce que je vous aie fait endurer à tous ? C'est impardonnable, ajouta-t-elle, si tu savais depuis combien de temps ça dure…

- Ca n'est pas important ça, répondit-il. Tu as l'occasion de te racheter et de tout arranger, tu peux nous sauver, tous. Prends-ta décision.

- Teiki…

- Tu fais n'importe quoi, tu ne m'obéis pas, tu ne respectes pas mes règles, reprit-il. Mais c'est toujours le cas dans une famille, les plus jeunes font des erreurs. Tu es ma petite sœur, ajouta-t-il, et moi je veille sur toi et je te pardonne tout, même quand ce que tu as fait est terrible. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Sarahina était plus émue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle tremblait.

- Tu as une famille, dit Nami.

- Pense à eux, Sarahina-chan. Et pense à lui, ajouta Sanji en désignant le vieil homme qui se mourait.

Léo avait les yeux fixés sur sa petite-fille. Il sentait la vie s'échapper de lui, mais il s'accrochait. Il y avait encore une chose… Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas encore.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Sarahina avait la gorge nouée. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. C'était trop dur. Elle croisa le regard de Sanji.

- Vous avez tous les deux assez payé, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Laisse-le partir en paix.

Elle craqua finalement. Le poids de toutes ces journées, de sa solitude, de sa colère et de sa douleur s'abattit sur elle et elle se réfugia dans les bras du pirate, tremblante et sanglotant. Elle lâcha enfin son poignard et surtout la pierre qui tomba sur le sol, sous les yeux de tous.

Nami attendit quelques instants, incrédule. Elle l'avait enfin lâchée, cette chose responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Elle n'osait même pas aller la ramasser. Ce fut Luffy qui comprit son hésitation et qui alla la récupérer. Il regarde la navigatrice.

- Nami ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, répondit la jeune femme qui se sentait soudain vidée de toute son énergie.

- Détruisez-la, dit Sarahina en se détachant des bras de Sanji et en essuyant ses yeux. La légende dit vrai. Cette pierre est vraiment maudite. Elle a fait assez de mal…

Elle se retourna ensuite et rejoignit son grand-père, s'agenouillant près de lui et lui prenant la main.

- La détruire, murmura Nami avant de se rendre compte que tous les regards de ses nakamas étaient posés sur elle, confiants. Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire…

- On a confiance en toi Nami-chan, dit Sanji.

- Ouais nee-chan, débarrasse nous de ce truc une fois pour toute.

- C'est pas tout ça mais on est attendus ailleurs, rappela Zoro en pensant à l'île des hommes-poissons.

- Fais de ton mieux, ajouta Chopper en souriant alors que Robin se contentait de lui adresser un de ses sourires en coin dont elle avait le secret.

Rassurée par la confiance de ses amis, Nami inspira à fond pour calmer les battements de son cœur et se tourna enfin vers Luffy qui tenait toujours la pierre. Sa décision était prise. Elle prit l'objet et alla le déposer sur le sol, un peu plus loin, près de l'entrée du volcan. Ensuite elle s'approcha de son capitaine et posa une main sur son bras.

- Est-ce que tu peux la détruire s'il-te-plaît ?

Luffy lui fit un sourire éclatant et avança vers la pierre. La jeune femme et tous les autres reculèrent un peu, pour se mettre à l'abri. Le capitaine s'échauffait le bras droit. Il allait détruire cette saloperie. Pour Nami. Il se concentra et, mordant son pouce droit, il souffla dedans. Et là, sous les yeux éberlués de Sarahina et Teiki, son poing puis son bras tout entier se mirent à gonfler, devenant énormes. Il se prépara.

- Sarahina… murmura Léo en la suppliant du regard.

- Grand-père, répondit la jeune femme, hésitante, alors qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main. Je te pardonne, dit-elle finalement.

Le vieil homme sourit, enfin apaisé, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel en rendant son dernier souffle. Les larmes de Sarahina reprirent de plus belle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Sanji s'agenouilla près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras alors que Teiki fermait les yeux de l'ancien pirate.

- Luffy, cria Nami. Maintenant !

- Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol !

Il lança son poing surdimensionné droit sur la pierre blanche, qui commençait à luire, et elle éclata sous l'impact, le coup créant un cratère devant l'entrée du volcan.

Une lumière blanche éclatante émana des fragments de la pierre, qui envahit toute l'île et les aveugla.

_ _ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ : je sais j'avais dit qu'on se retrouvait après l'épilogue, mais je voulais absolument dire un petit mot sur ce chapitre. Alors voilà, pas de combat (si on excepte un petit duel au départ entre les deux filles). Ca m'a coûté, si vous avez lu mes précédentes fics vous savez que j'aime écrire des combats et que je me sens plus à l'aise dans ce registre._

_Mais, voilà, depuis le début j'ai fait le choix de me concentrer sur la psychologie des personnages au détriment de l'action qui passait clairement au second plan. Ca m'a coupé et du coup je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise dans ce registre. Mais comme j'aime vivre dangereusement, j'ai décidé de finir l'histoire sur le même principe. C'était pas gagné, parce que ça veut dire pas de combat et beaucoup de blabla… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de mon choix et que ça vous a plu quand même, mais si je voulais rester cohérente avec le reste de l'histoire, je ne me voyais pas vraiment finir sur un combat. J'ai peut-être eu tort, c'est vous qui me le direz…_

_Allez je vous laisse lire l'épilogue quand même !_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Accoudée à la rambarde du Thousand Sunny, le vent faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux, Nami soupira et sourit en sentant les rayons du soleil déclinant réchauffer son visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa l'île qui s'éloignait.

La destruction de la pierre blanche avait provoqué un immense éclair blanc qui les avait tous aveuglés. Nami avait fermé les yeux et avait attendu, tremblante. Elle s'attendait à entendre la voix de Robin l'appeler, et lui demander pourquoi elle ne se levait pas. Mais rien ne se passait. Elle n'osait toujours pas rouvrir les yeux quand elle entendit la voix de Luffy. Il l'appelait à voix basse.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et vit le visage souriant de son capitaine. Le soulagement l'envahit et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, riant à perdre haleine alors que ses nakamas l'entouraient. C'était fini cette fois, vraiment… Elle tourna la tête et son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Sarahina pleurait au-dessus du corps de son grand-père, toujours soutenue par Sanji.

La navigatrice hésita et se leva finalement avant de s'approcher lentement de son ancienne adversaire. Celle-ci ne leva pas les yeux avant de sentir la main de Nami serrer son épaule. Elles échangèrent alors un long regard, sans parler, mais la présence de son ancienne ennemie réconforta la guerrière. Elles se comprenaient.

Les heures qui suivirent restaient floues dans la mémoire de la navigatrice. Elle se souvenait que Franky avait rapidement construit un brancard pour ramener le corps de Léo au village. Elle se rappelait vaguement du début du trajet dans la forêt, et qu'elle s'était soudain sentie très fatiguée. Elle avait eu l'impression de tomber de sommeil, littéralement.

Et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit confortable. Elle avait d'abord eu très peur d'avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé au volcan, mais en entendant un léger ronflement à sa droite elle s'était tournée et avait aperçu Sarahina dormant à poings fermés dans le lit voisin du sien.

En voyant qu'elle était réveillée, Havai'i s'était approchée et lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait dormi deux jours entiers.

- Et mes amis ? demanda Nami en se levant.

La vieille femme ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de la suivre avec un sourire. La pirate obéit et Havai'i ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cuisine. Là, la jeune femme vit ses amis avachis, les uns sur le banc et la table, les autres directement sur le sol, tous endormis. Elle sourit en voyant ça.

- Ils ont veillé sur toi tout le temps, dit Havai'i. Tu as de bon nakamas.

- Les meilleurs, répondit la navigatrice en s'étirant.

Elle se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Elle portait encore les stigmates de ce qui lui était arrivé, des cernes autour des yeux, des courbatures, mais elle se sentait légère. Sarahina devait être dans le même état, elle souriait dans son sommeil.

Les Mugiwaras étaient finalement restés une journée de plus au village, mais leur impatience était manifeste. Ils savaient tous quelle était la prochaine étape de leur voyage et ils trépignaient à l'idée d'enfin rejoindre l'île des hommes-poissons.

Nami et Sarahina avaient passé du temps ensemble, profitant de cette dernière journée pour tout régler, et se raconter leurs expériences respectives. En voyant la lumière blanche provoquée par la pierre, la navigatrice s'était souvenue l'avoir vue la nuit qui avait suivie leur arrivée, pendant son insomnie. Et c'était à partir de là quelle avait été prise dans cette boucle, comme les autres.

Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne la voit pas, si elle avait dormi comme tous les autres, elle ne se serait jamais rendu compte de ce qui se passait sur cette ile et la malédiction se serait abattue définitivement sur eux. Elle frissonnait en y repensant. Quand elle pensait à Sarahina qui avait vécu tout ça si longtemps…

Cette pierre était un vrai fléau, et elle était heureuse d'avoir pu libérer la jeune guerrière. Et celle-ci avait bien compris tout ce qu'elle lui devait et avait longuement cherché comment la remercier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de leur duel dans la grotte…

Finalement, quand l'heure du départ arriva, la navigatrice avait vu avec surprise sa nouvelle amie lui montrer un lourd coffre en bois. L'un des guerriers l'ouvrit et la navigatrice fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur un véritable trésor.

- C'est celui de mon grand-père, expliqua la guerrière.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que…

- Il est pour toi, confirma Sarahina, amusée par la réaction de Nami.

La navigatrice, des étoiles plein les yeux, plongeait déjà ses mains dans les pièces d'or et les pierres précieuses, au comble du bonheur.

- C'est super sympa, dit Luffy.

- Tu sais, je n'en avais pas l'utilité, répondit la jeune femme. Et je ne veux surtout pas le garder, ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le sol, je vous dois bien ça. Vous nous avez tous sauvés…

- Bah, laisse tomber, lança le capitaine en haussant les épaules. On fait tous des erreurs.

- T'en sais quelque chose, dit Zoro.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Sarahina éclata de rire en voyant les pirates commencer à se disputer, comme toujours. Décidément, les Mugiwaras n'étaient pas ordinaires… Elle croisa le regard de Teiki posé sur Nami, et comprit que les adieux seraient difficiles pour lui aussi.

- Et pour Léo ? demanda Robin. Comment ça va se passer ?

- Il aura droit aux funérailles traditionnelles de notre peuple, répondit Havai'i. Les autres ne sont pas au courant de l'histoire, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les villageois qui faisaient leurs adieux aux pirates.

- C'est bien, dit l'archéologue. Après tout, le pirate Léo Blue et l'homme que vous avez connu étaient deux personnes très différentes.

La vieille femme ne répondit pas mais sourit. Elles s'étaient comprises.

Seul Sanji ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale. Il se tenait à l'écart, pensif, en regardant Sarahina. Zoro s'approcha finalement de lui.

- Tu fais la gueule ?

- Lâche-moi Marimo…

- Tu peux rien faire, dit le sabreur sans le regarder. Tu peux juste lui dire au revoir et espérer que tu pourras la retrouver un jour. Rien de plus.

- Tu parles d'expérience ? lança le cuisinier après quelques instants à méditer ses paroles.

Le sabreur haussa les épaules sans répondre, mais Sanji savait à qui il pensait en lui disant ça. Il avait raison, même si pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait dit. Finalement, il prit sur lui et alla faire ses adieux à Sarahina. Zoro le regarda lui parler, essayant de prendre un air détaché, malgré ce qu'il ressentait, et finalement le sabreur rejoignit ses nakamas, prêt à partir.

- Petit, dit Havai'i à Luffy en lui prenant le bras. Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

Les pirates se regardèrent, surpris et se demandant de qui elle voulait parler, mais Luffy comprit tout de suite, une fois n'est pas coutume.

- Il a réalisé son rêve, répondit-il, il est devenu le plus grand pirate de l'histoire, le seigneur des pirates.

- Je suis contente, dit-elle en souriant. Je pense souvent à lui… J'étais une jeune femme quand il est venu sur cette île, mais j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il était spécial et qu'il réussirait là où tous les autres avaient échoués. Un peu comme toi, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Je suis persuadée que toi aussi tu y arriveras.

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, répondit Nami en faisant un clin d'œil à son capitaine.

Mais elle se tendit un peu en voyant Teiki s'approcher. Luffy le sentit et se posta à ses côtés. Le guerrier souriait. Il se sentait apaisé depuis que cette histoire était terminée. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu conscience de ce qui se passait, mais il avait en tout cas compris le malaise de Sarahina et, dans un sens, il s'était senti responsable de ne pas avoir vu ses problèmes et sa détresse. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était comme sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Et comme protecteur du village, il n'avait pas été meilleur, il n'avait même pas pu les protéger lui-même, il avait fallu l'arrivée de ces pirates pour qu'ils soient tous sauvés. Il avait alors pris la décision de ne pas devenir tout de suite le protecteur du village, laissant cet honneur à quelqu'un de plus mûr. C'était la bonne décision, il le sentait.

Il était toujours aussi troublé par Nami, ça n'avait pas changé. Mais il avait aussi compris que la jeune femme ne ressentait rien pour lui, et il avait vu les liens qui l'unissaient à son capitaine. Son cœur appartenait à un autre, ça crevait les yeux. Normalement, il aurait lutté contre Luffy pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, sans se préoccuper de ce que désirait Nami. Mais les derniers évènements l'avaient changé. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. Et puis il avait déjà quelqu'un dont il devait s'occuper. C'est donc serein qu'il vint faire ses adieux à la jeune pirate.

- Merci pour tout Nami, lui dit-il en s'inclinant avec respect. Tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire, je ne t'oublierai pas. Tu aurais été une compagne magnifique tu sais, murmura-t-il avant de se reprendre. Prends bien soin d'elle, ajouta-t-il en regardant Luffy.

- Compte sur moi, répondit le capitaine en souriant.

- Pour te remercier, reprit-il à l'attention de Nami, nous avons une surprise pour toi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise de voir tous les guerriers sourire. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient tous un pansement sur l'omoplate, mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand ils retirèrent les pansements, alors que Luffy éclatait de rire. Au milieu de leurs tatouages tribaux tous arboraient maintenant aussi celui que Nami portait sur le bras gauche.

- Comme ça nous sommes sûrs de ne jamais oublier l'étrange pirate aux cheveux de feu qui nous a tous sauvés.

- Merci, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, trop émue pour en dire plus.

- T'es cool finalement, lança Luffy en mettant une grande claque sur l'épaule du guerrier, je suis content de pas t'avoir botté le cul !

Nami sourit en regardant l'île s'éloigner avant de s'étirer en réprimant un bâillement. Soudain elle sentit une présence dans son dos mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire, au contraire.

- Tu n'as pas sursauté, remarqua Luffy en s'installant près d'elle, accoudé au bastingage.

- Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, c'est terminé. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Ca fait du bien de te voir rire et sourire comme avant. Ca me manquait…

Il tendit la main et caressa doucement son visage. Nami ne perdit pas son sourire, mais son coeur s'emballa. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux puis Luffy se rapprocha, hésitant.

- Oy Luffy ! cria Usopp en sortant de la cuisine, suivi comme son ombre par Brook et Chopper. On a un nouveau jeu à… te… proposer…

- Pas maintenant les gars, répondit la capitaine sans quitter Nami des yeux.

Il s'approcha encore et leurs corps se frôlèrent alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien et plongeait sa main dans sa chevelure. Soudain ils entendirent des bruits de lutte dans la cuisine et des cris étouffés. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous le coup de pied de Sanji et le cuisinier en sortit, échevelé et criant le nom de Nami avant d'être attrapé par Zoro et Franky qui essayaient de le retenir.

- Mais y a pas moyen d'être tranquille sur ce bateau ! s'énerva Luffy.

- Nami-swan…

Sanji vit la rougeur sur leurs joues, la proximité de leurs corps, les doigts de Luffy perdus dans la chevelure de Nami, et il pâlit. Il tomba sur le sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il fut ensuite rapidement traîné dans la cuisine et la porte se referma sur eux. Le silence revint sur le pont.

- J'avais souvent imaginé comment ça pourrait se passer, dit Luffy en soupirant, mais ça ressemblait jamais à ça…

- Tu… Imaginais ? réagit Nami, surprise. Mais quand ?

- Quand j'étais sur la tête de Merry, répondit-il, et ensuite sur Sunny.

- Tu penses à moi quand tu es là haut ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je pense à toi tout le temps, répondit-il en la regardant avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit chavirer.

- Autant qu'au One Piece ou à la nourriture ? demanda-t-elle pour essayer de cacher son trouble.

- Plus.

Nami allait répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut sur la rambarde un œil qui les observait. Sans réfléchir, elle serra le poing et l'abattit. Aussitôt un cri de femme se fit entendre de la cuisine et elle sourit, satisfaite, avant de voir que Luffy la regardait bizarrement.

- Une araignée, expliqua-t-elle. Dis-moi, reprit-elle avec un sourire, comme ça se passait quand tu l'imaginais ?

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit, posa son chapeau sur sa tête puis l'attira jusqu'à lui avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux en songeant que ses lèvres avaient le goût de Mandarine, comme il se l'était toujours imaginé. Leur baiser ne dura qu'un instant mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux.

Ils se regardèrent, rouges et essoufflés, puis Nami passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, et ils échangèrent enfin un long baiser, passionné et tendre à la fois, alors que les rayons du soleil couchant inondaient le pont du Thousand Sunny qui voguait vers leur prochaine étape, l'île des hommes-poissons.

* * *

_Et voilà cette fois c'est vraiment fini ! Bon concernant l'épilogue en lui-même, ça fait un peu « monde des bisounours », tout est bien qui finit bien… Je dois avoir un côté fleur bleue finalement (juste hyper bien caché) mais je me suis dit que je les avais tous tellement fait souffrir dans cette fic qu'il fallait que je termine sur une note positive. Vous voyez que je ne suis pas si sadique (sauf avec Sanji bien sûr^^)._

_Et j'ai même réussi à faire un baiser LuNa (pas la peine de sourire derrière ton écran Capitaine), même s'il y a encore des gêneurs (je voulais créer un léger suspense, « est-ce qu'ils vont y arriver finalement ? » même si bon, on sentait quand même qu'on allait y arriver, à un moment où à un autre). Alors je sais, il pourrait évidemment être mieux décrit, plus romantique, mais je vous promets là je suis au max ! Alala, dans ma prochaine fic je vais ma venger, pas de romance, que de la baston (je plaisante bien sûr)._

_Cette fic a été plus difficile que toutes les autres que j'ai faites, que ce soit les longues ou les One-shot. Mais c'était une sorte de défi personnel de partir sur quelque chose de très « psychologique » alors que je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise dans l'action (j'aime la difficulté^^) mais du coup cette histoire m'a stressée mais à un point !! Du coup je me faisais engueuler par ma bêta qui en avait marre de m'entendre me plaindre de mes chapitres. Heureusement qu'elle était là (TiteNana je te ramène une barquette de fraises la semaine prochaine^^) et aussi tous les gentils gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour m'encourager, me donner des suggestions, me montrer quand je n'étais pas claire ou quand je me répétais. Merci beaucoup à vous, et à ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de coms également !_

_Bon parlons de l'avenir maintenant. Vous n'allez sans doute pas être tranquilles longtemps. En ce moment, avec deux autres membres du fandom, TiteNana et Fredjs, on a un projet de fic à six mains. C'est un Univers Alternatif qui va retracer les aventures des Mugiwaras… au farwest ! Oui, je sais… Mais en tout cas on prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et on va bientôt commencer la publication vu qu'on a déjà une dizaine de chapitres d'avance. On a vraiment envie d'avoir vos avis, pour avoir si on est bien parties ou si on doit retravailler nos chapitres déjà écrits, et puis surtout on a envie de faire partager notre délire « westernesque » (oh il est beau celui-là)._

_En espérant que vous passerez y faire un petit tour et surtout que vous aimerez ! Et sinon, au niveau projet perso, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, mais c'est un gros morceau, qui va demander beaucoup de travail et de recherches, donc… on verra ! Si jamais vous avez des idées (à la con ou non) que vous avez envie de partager je suis aussi toute ouïe (j'aime beaucoup écrire à partir de défis ou d'idées qui ne sont pas à moi). Mais bon à partir d'août je n'aurais certainement plus vraiment de temps pour écrire, donc vous serez tranquilles !^^_

_Bon félicitations à ceux qui sont allés au bout de ce long après-propos. Merci encore d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire, et comme d'hab « bonne lecture et à la prochaine » !_


End file.
